


A Lesson in Camelot

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Learning Lessons, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara wakes up and finds herself in a whole different world, or perhaps reality. She is still Kara Danvers, but she’s no super hero. In fact she has taken the place of the legendary wizard Merlin. While Kara tries to find her way home she comes across familiar faces, and ultimately lessons will be learnt.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 403





	1. Arise Wizard Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I just wanted to write this little blurb here before you read. This technically isn’t an “AU”. The way I’m thinking of this is this story takes place where the 100th episode Mxy stuff would have taken place. The aim of this story is for Kara to ultimately learn a lesson in regards to Lena (brownie points if you figure out what it is). I don’t want to spoil anything but Supercorp will play a role in this story but the focus will be on Kara/Morgana for most of the story. That said Lena is mentioned throughout.

Kara’s head is pounding as she wakes up. She’s never felt anything like this before. As she opens her eyes and the light comes as a relief, as the earth's sun always cured Kara of any ailments previously. But just as Kara begins to take in the sunlight, shining into her room, she realises she’s not in her bedroom. She’s in a bedroom with only a bed which she lays on, and some very basic sheets, as well as a single wooden dresser and a wood chest. There is a door leading out of the room down some steps. The floor itself is stone and incredibly dirty.

Kara gets up from her bed and quickly realises she does not have her powers. This causes Kara to panic. She thinks that she must be in incredible danger as someone has captured her and is doing something to her to take away her powers.

“Where’s my useless servant?!” Kara hears a male voice yell.

“She must still be in her room sire.” A different male voice responds.

Kara then hears someone approaching her bedroom and the door swings open. A man with blonde hair and a muscular build appears before her dressed in casual robes with a crest stitched on them.

“Ah, I see you’re awake at least.” The man says, “You might be the worst servant I’ve ever come across. I’m not sure why I put up with you.” 

Kara is about to speak with rage. She thinks this man has captured her and wants her to be his servant. She’s Supergirl, she serves no man!

“It’s already unusual for a male to have a female servant, but you were very insistent on taking the role. But I swear Kara if I wake up tomorrow and find you once again asleep in your chambers I’ll put you in the stockings myself and make sure everyone has enough tomatoes to throw at you!” The man says.

Kara is about to speak again but is once more interrupted.

“Now just get dressed. I need you to polish my armour.” The man says with a slight smile, as he turns around and leaves the room.

Everything the man says really confuses Kara. At first she thought he was trying to make her his servant. But it seems at least in the mans mind she’s been his servant for a while. Kara gets the frightened thought that perhaps she’s been controlled and has been acting as someone’s servant for a while now, and the control over her has only just worn off. Either way Kara knows that to get the answers she seeks she needs to leave her room.

Kara opens her closet and finds one pair of trousers, a shirt, a pair of shoes an overcoat, and some sort of bandanna. Kara inspects the clothes strangely but eventually puts them on then leaves the room.

Kara enters a larger room. The room has a table and chairs with some cooking pots in one corner, and a table with a wall of books behind it. There is also several shelves filled with various herbs and other items, as well as vials filled with different coloured liquids.

“Ah, Kara I see you’re finally awake. I’m glad Arthur wasn’t too annoyed at you for oversleeping. I presume you were up all night studying your spell book again?” A black man with a familiar voice says.

Kara looks in the direction of the voice and is relieved at immediately recognising the person.

“J’onn!” Kara smiles relieved.

The man gets a strange look on his face and slowly approaches Kara.

“Who’s John? Are you alright Kara?” The man asks.

“What? I..... what’s going on?” Kara asks, as she feels overwhelmed and slightly scared.

The man quickly closes the remaining distance to Kara, seeing that she seems to be becoming uneasy on her feet. He pulls out a chair for her to fall down onto.

“Here sit down. Take it easy.” The man says.

“I.... I don’t know what’s happening...” Kara confesses, on the brink of tears.

“It’s okay. I believe you are most likely suffering from some sort of amnesia. While you were practising your magic last night you probably said something wrong which backfired onto you. I told you to be careful.” The man explains.

“But... I...” Kara tries to begin.

“Shh... it’s okay. I don’t know how much of your memory has been effected so let me explain what is happening. Your name is Kara Danvers, a few months ago you arrived here in Camelot after your mother sent you to me. Since then you have been helping me with my medical remedies, gathering ingredients and delivering the potions to the good people of Camelot who require my aid. I’ve also helped you develop your magical talents, seeing as no matter how many times I’ve warned you, you are unable to hide them. I’ve given you a book of spells which you’ve been studying almost every day for several weeks now. You have used your magic to protect Arthur from various threats on his life, although without his knowledge. In doing so you became the prince's personal servant.” The man explains.

Kara remains silent taking everything in. She realises that the Arthur that this man is speaking of sounds like the Arthur from the old tales. The king of Camelot, the man who pulled a sword out of a stone. But always by his side was his trusty servant Merlin, the sorcerer. The man who protected Arthur from all threats, who never sort reward or praise. But instead silently protected the prince, and eventually the king, keeping his magic secret from him. In this moment Kara realises that she must be Merlin, or at least the equivalent of him, even though people have called her Kara. She must be in some other Earth or some other reality. 

“Oh, and of course my name is Gaius.” The man adds.

Kara just looks on at the man for a moment, thinking of what she should do next. She could start explaining to the man that this isn’t her reality and tell him everything that is true to her. But Kara thinks that the situation sounds far too insane to be believable. So instead Kara decides to just go along with everything.

“Ahh... yeah.... a few things are starting to come back to me now...” Kara lies, as she rubs her head.

“That’s good. But I doubt Arthur would be pleased if you didn’t arrive in his chambers in the next few minutes.” Gaius explains.

“Yes.... of course.... uhmm.... not everything is back to me..... can you give me directions please..... Gaius?” Kara asks, as she stands up from the chair, pretending to act a bit disorientated.

“Yes, of course.” Gaius replies.

* * *

Kara makes her way through the castle, heading to Prince Arthur’s chambers, following the directions that Gaius has given her. As Kara walks through the castle she looks around in awe at the soldiers in their armour, guarding various places in the castle. She also sees a few other people including some well dressed older people who Kara assumes must be some rich lords and ladies who’ve come to the palace for some official business. But Kara also notices other people dressed in rags and low quality clothing. These people move about the castle silently, avoiding the gazes of everything, while in return the guards and rich folk seem to ignore the very existence of these people. Kara makes the assumption that these people must be servants, which are just like her basically.

As Kara continues to walk towards Arthur’s chambers she thinks how disconcerting she feels about Gaius having the face of J’onn. The man who from where she’s from is an alien from Mars who’s been a very important part on her journey to becoming Supergirl, protector of National City and the world, as well as the becoming the woman she is today. J’onn is very much like a father to Kara, and while it’s nice to look on at Gaius and see a familiar face she trusts with her life, it’s unnerving to know that this person isn’t J’onn at all. Kara just hopes she doesn’t run into any more people with familiar faces. She’s not sure she could take that happening too much.

As this thought troubles Kara so much she decides to occupy her mind with something else. So instead she thinks about her Kryptonian powers and tries to use them. It does not work. Clearly she is human wherever she is, and therefore has no powers. Kara knows that this should worry her, because she doesn’t know how she’ll be able to get home without them. But at the same time having magic kind of excites Kara. Growing up as a teenager on Earth in Midvale Kara was always fascinated by the idea of magic. This idea that there were people that posses powers to do things. But Kara never liked the more extreme versions of magic. The ones where someone with powers could basically do anything with their magical abilities. Kara preferred the magical stories and lore where the people with powers had to learn spells, sometimes in languages foreign to them, and they had to draw their powers from elemental sources from the Earth. These magical stories seemed to be based more in reality and were more fascinating to Kara. As they were about people with abilities learning to harness them and use them by practising and studying, instead of just having powers and being able to do anything with them. Kara obviously related to the former, as when she arrived on Earth she was a girl with all these powers and she had to learn and study on how to use them properly, it wasn’t just a walk in the park where she could just do everything Superman could do, with the same control he had right out of the gate. It took time for Kara to control all her powers, the ones she had to actively use like her power to fly or heat vision. But also to control the powers she had that were just constant, like her super hearing. So of course magic truly fascinated Kara. It was something that even in tales and stories did not exist on Krypton.

Kara finally makes it to the door that must be Arthur’s room if she followed the directions J’onn.... no Gaius gave her correctly. Kara slowly approaches and hesitantly knocks on the door.

“Enter.” A voice Kara is relieved to recognise as being Arthur’s says.

Kara opens the door and enters the room.

“Good you’re finally here. Strange of you to knock.” Arthur says as he sits on a chair around a table, eating his breakfast.

“Yes, Sire.” Kara replies.

“Sire? Are you alright Kara? You seem to be acting a bit strange.” Arthur asks.

“Uhmm.... yes..... I just...... uhmm....” Kara says, trying to think on her feet to think of something to say to Arthur.

“Paying for your sins at the tavern again last night?” Arthur, asks with a slight smile.

“Uhhh... yes..... I think so..... I think I probably drank too much..... and I must have hit my head as well...... I’m having a bit of memory trouble at the moment.” Kara says.

“Hmm.... well that will teach you. Perhaps next time you're at the tavern you’ll think before you continue drinking. Although I know you Kara.... you never learn.” Arthur smiles.

“.... you’re probably right.” Kara comments.

“Glad we can agree.” Arthur says, as he stands up. “Now I presume you haven’t forgotten how to polish armour? Or are you going to be utterly useless today? Not that that would make a difference from usual.”

“Uhhh no..... I’ll be able to do it.” Kara says.

“Good. I have training with the knights this afternoon so you’ll have until then to do it. I’ve now got to go hold council with my father.” Arthur explains.

“Yes okay. I’ll get right to your armour.” Kara nods, as she goes over to pick up the armour which is laying on Arthur’s bed.

“Good. Now no smudges like last time.” 

“Yes of course.” Kara nods.

“You really are out of it aren’t you? Usually you’d have made a snarky comment about how there were no smudges last time. You sure you’re okay?” Arthur asks.

“Yes.... I think I just need to ride out the memory loss.” 

“Okay. Here, have the rest of my water and my remaining food if you want.” Arthur says as he points to the food on the table. “The water at least should help with your head. Can’t have you collapsing on me, how would that make me look.”

Arthur then gives Kara a smile and leaves the room.

After Arthur leaves Kara takes stock of everything, as being in this, world?, reality? is quiet jarring for her. She has to keep up a tangle of lies while pretending to be someone she’s not. Although when Kara thinks about it, she technically is Merlin now, even if she isn’t called by such a name. Kara looks at the armour and wonders how she’s going to polish it. She has literally no idea what to do. Kara then gets an idea. She could try and use her magic to clean the armour. Admittedly it also excites Kara that this could be an opportunity for her to try out her magic for the first time.

Before she leaves the room with the armour Kara decides to take Arthur up on his offer and eat some of the remaining food. Several pieces of bread and some berries Kara isn’t familiar with remain. Kara is not a fan of fruit in general. It was a childish habit she has that she never knew out of. As most people grow up and eat more fruit because it’s healthy for them. But Kara never needed to concern herself with her health when eating food, she wasn’t human after all. Although that may no longer be the case in this reality. So Kara decides to eat the bread and the berries. She makes a weird face when she tastes how sour the fruit is. Kara then finishes up her breakfast with a large drink of water. Kara realises that she must have been hungrier than she thought, as she feels a lot more energy running through her body having refuelled with some food.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door of Arthur’s bedroom. Kara is sitting at Arthur’s table and doesn’t really know what she should do. 

“Uhmm... who is it?” Kara calls out.

“Kara? It’s Gwen.” The voice replies.

Kara thinks back to the tales of Camelot and knows that Gwen or Guinevere was a servant girl who fell in love with Arthur. Arthur married Gwen and she became Queen which caused many uproars in the lands, as a member of the royal family marrying a commoner and a servant at that was unheard of, and frankly frowned upon. Kara also remembers that in the early years Gwen was the maid and confidant to Lady Morgana, before she became the evil witch who sort the death of her half-brother Arthur.

Kara walks over to the door and opens it. She is met with a surprise as once more she recognised a familiar face - Samantha Arias.

“Hello, Sa..... Gwen..... What can I do for you?” Kara asks.

Gwen gives Kara a confused look for a moment.

“Lady Morgana wishes to speak with Prince Arthur.” Gwen informs Kara.

“Oh..... uhmm..... Arthur is holding council with the King until this afternoon when he will be training with his fellow knights.” Kara replies.

“Oh.... well perhaps you could pass along a message to Arthur, so when he has a free moment he can talk to my lady.” Gwen says.

“Yes..... I can do that..... I’ll let Arthur know when I give him his armour before training.” 

“Good, I’ll let Morgana know.”

“Okay....” Kara says hesitantly.

Gwen gives Kara another funny look.

“Kara.... are you okay?” Gwen asks.

“Oh... yeah.... just too much to drink last night.... and I think I hit my head and have some memory loss....” Kara lies once more.

“Oh my Kara! Has Gaius had a look at you?”

“Yes.... J.... Gaius says I’ll be fine.... and my memories should slowly come back to me...” Kara replies.

“Oh.... that is good then.... Now if you’ll excuse me it looks like Morgana is returning from the kitchen.” Gwen says, as she looks in the direction of Morgana’s room. 

“Okay.... I’ll see you later.” Kara replies, with a smile.

Gwen gives a nod then heads in the direction of Morgana’s room. Kara sticks her head out of the door hoping to get a look at the evil Morgana. All Kara sees is the back of a woman with raven hair.

* * *

Kara gets back to her chambers with Arthur’s armour in tow. Kara thinks that perhaps her magic might be a way out of this reality, but first she decides she should test the waters before attempting any complicated spells. Kara knows just the spell she wants to try first. Kara gets out a brush and some polish, and then finds the book of spells inside the chest in her room. She flicks through the pages until she finds an animation cleaning spell. Kara carefully reads the description of the spell. It says that it allows cleaning objects to be animated to carry out a task. But for the spell to be maintained the person who casts the spell must remain at least partly focused on the cleaning task. Kara reads the words of the spell and then places her hand out above the armour, brush and polish on the floor. She then recites the words of the spell. She waits a few moments but nothing happens. 

Kara sighs.

“Come on. Please work.” Kara almost begs.

Kara then says the words of the spell again, and after a few moments the items come to life. The armour levitates into the air and the brush and polish levitate also. The brush then begins to carry out the task.

Kara is so relieved and pleased that she has been able to do this spell. It gives her some hope that maybe, just maybe, she’ll be able to use her magic she now has to get her back home, to her world, or her reality. While the armour is being cleaned Kara reads through the book of spells trying to learn more about her magic that could help her, all while still maintaining some level of concentration on the armour being polished.

Kara studies the book of spells for a few hours until she decides the armour is polished good enough and it’s time to take it to Arthur so he can train with the knights. Over the few hours of studying Kara hasn’t really found any spells that could help her get home. She’s only read about spells that basically could help her in her day to day life in being the Prince’s servant. She thinks that perhaps a far greater knowledge of magic may be needed for her to find a spell that could get her home, than can be found in the book. Although Kara equally recognises it may simply be out of the realms of possibility that her magic would be able to get her home. But she thinks she was put in this world or reality for some reason, there must be a way out. 

* * *

Kara arrives at the training grounds with Arthur’s armour. He is there with the other knights waiting for her. 

“Oh good you’re finally here. I hope my armour is polished to perfection.” Arthur says loudly, clearly trying to make a show of things in front of his other knights.

“Yes I polished it for two hours. I don’t think you’ll find anything wrong with it.” Kara smiles.

“We’ll see.” 

Arthur takes the armour from Kara’s hands and carefully inspects it. He spends several minutes looking over the armour, seemingly trying to find the smallest flaw, but there is none.

“Well I can’t believe it...... this is spotless.... Well done Kara.” Arthur says.

“Thank you. I told you.” Kara smiles back.

“Well, I’ll expect my armour to be just like this from now on then.” Arthur replies.

“Fine, if you give me two hours each time to polish it.” Kara replies back cheekily.

The other knights hear this comment and jeer.

“You know what Kara..... I think you deserve a reward.....” Arthur says, with a wicked grin as he puts his right arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Uhmmm....” Kara begins, knowing this can’t be anything good.

“Yes, I shall let you train with my knights today. Truly an honour that no servant can turn down.” Arthur smiles.

“Uhhh.... no.... I can’t....” Kara begins once more.

“No, no, I insist. You put so much work into my armour, I declare you must have this reward.” Arthur says. 

The other knights smile on in amusement.

Several minutes later Kara is returning with Arthur from the barracks with a suit of armour on. It’s pretty heavy on her frame, which of course Kara isn’t used to, seeing as usually she could literally lift a plane with her hands. But in this world/reality she was as weak as any human.

Arthur guides Kara to the centre of training grounds, amongst all the knights. It also happens to be the muddiest part of the area, Kara knows that’s no coincidence. Arthur hands Kara a sword and a shield.

“Now Kara, we need to find out how good you are with a sword. So we can establish a ..... baseline for your training.” Arthur says to Kara before turning to his knights “So who wants to spar with Kara?”

A few of the knights jeer. 

“Frederick, I choose you.” Arthur smiles.

The knight called Frederick steps forward. Kara immediately knows why Arthur choose him. He was big and bulky. Arthur clearly thought he’d be the most difficult opponent for her.

“It’s an honour my prince.” Frederick says, putting one hand to his chest.

“Well let the sparing begin!” Arthur declares.

Frederick and Kara then look upon each other and raise their swords and shields. Frederick has a grin across his face. Kara is pretty nervous. This is literally her first ever fight without her powers.

Kara takes a few hesitant swings at Frederick but he dodges or blocks then with his shield. The knights begin laughing as Kara flails around with the sword, the shield is really annoying Kara. Frederick is clearly just toying with her. Soon after a few more attempts by Kara Frederick charges her and bashes her with his shield sending her flying to the ground into the mud. The knights and Arthur laugh on in amusement. Frederick take a bow.

“Well it was.... a nice try Kara.... I guess being a knight isn’t for you.” Arthur smiles down at Kara caked it mud.

Kara looks around at everyone laughing and her blood begins to boil. She slowly gets up out of the mud and raises her sword.

“Again.” Kara says.

The Knights stop laugh and look at Kara in shock.

“Kara I think that’s enough embarrassment for one day.” Arthur says.

“Again.” Kara says again, this time more firmly.

“Fine.... if you insist.” Arthur says as he gives Frederick a nod.

Frederick gets another smile across his face. But this time Kara has a plan. She may no longer be Kryptonian with all her powers, but she still has her knowledge of her fighting training that she was taught by Alex and J’onn, over countless hours. Kara throws the shield to the ground and holds the sword with two hands. The knights and Arthur all look on her in shock.

“Well this will be over quickly.” Arthur mumbles.

Kara waits. She’s not going to make the first move this time. She’s going to wait for Frederick. Kara is studying his footwork and can see that when he lunges forward with his sword he no longer maintains his balance. He puts most of his weight on one of his feet. This is Kara’s opening.

Kara waits and circles around Frederick, until finally he lunges at her trying to charge her with his shield again. This time Kara jumps to the side avoiding the attack. Frederick turns around and looks at her in surprise. He studies her for a few moments before he finally swings his sword at her. Kara raises her sword to parry the blow and then charges at his shield, using all her weight to throw him off balance. Thankfully it succeeds and Frederick falls to the ground and into the mud. All the knights look at Kara in shock, Arthur most of all.

Arthur then begins clapping with a smile on his face.

“Well done. Congratulations Kara.” Arthur says as he approaches her.

Arthur then turns to the other knights.

“Now what Kara just showed us all is that we should never assume that we are more skilled in a fight and therefore will win. As while Frederick here is a far more experienced fighter than Kara, Kara is less predictable. While at the same time she used her brain which is something some of you seem to lack at times.” 

“Yeah especially Frederick. Beaten by a servant girl.” One of the Knights smiles.

Frederick gets up from the mud in a fury.

“Aghhh.... I demand satisfaction!” Frederick yells, throwing down one of his gauntlets in front of Kara.

The other Knights collectively let out a noise of shock.

Kara looks down at the gauntlet carefully. Arthur steps forward and looks down at the gauntlet then back up at Frederick.

“Frederick, I cannot order you to pick that back up and dismiss your challenge. But I’m telling you this is not honourable. You will gain no honour here duelling a servant girl just because she beat you in a fight.” Arthur says.

Kara gulps. She knows what a duel would mean.

“I don’t care! I won’t have it be known I got beaten by a wench! I demand satisfaction!” Frederick yells.

“Very well.... you have made your choice.” Arthur says.

Arthur then turns around and looks at Kara.

“Pick up the gauntlet.” Arthur says.

Kara is pretty frightened. She looks at Arthur then down at the gauntlet at her feet. After a few moments Kara realises there is no way out of this so she bends down and picks up the gauntlet and stands back up.

“Allow me to fight as your champion.” Arthur says to Kara.

“I.....” Kara begins.

“Kara let me do this.” Arthur says in a hushed tone.

“That’s not fair!” Frederick yells again.

Arthur turns around.

“What isn’t fair? It has always been part of the laws of Camelot that anyone challenged may choose a champion. Refuting these laws is a grave crime.” Arthur says.

Arthur then turns back around to Kara. Kara looks at Arthur for a moment and then slowly hands him the gauntlet.

“Let it be known I am the champion of Kara. Frederick, stand at the ready.” Arthur says as she turns back around to face Frederick.

“Arthur.... I...... I concede....” Frederick says.

“It is too late for that. You were already given that chance.” Arthur says.

Frederick gulps.

Arthur draws his sword as one of the other knights hands Arthur his shield. Arthur gestures for Kara to stand with the other knights.

Arthur and Frederick both then nod at one another to signal the beginning of the duel.

They both clash swords. Arthur circles Frederick constantly making him turn, giving Frederick the centre position, but also causing him to constantly adjust his balance. Arthur’s face shows that he is taking this entirely seriously. The two clash swords once more and after a brief exchange Arthur is able to disarm Frederick of his shield. Frederick then nervously holds onto his sword. More clashes of swords occur before finally Arthur parries one of the sword blows and then pirouettes causing his back to face Frederick’s front, with Arthur’s left arm coming above Frederick's left arm which holds his sword. Arthur then elbows Frederick in the face with his right arm all while completing the pirouette. Frederick stumbles back, his vision clearly blurred. Arthur then uses this moment to strike Frederick's sword wielding hand, which results in Frederick dropping the sword. Arthur then kicks Frederick in the stomach, causing him to fall backward onto the ground. Frederick tries to get up, but only makes it to his knees by the time Arthur has placed the tip of his sword at Frederick's neck. Frederick looks up at Arthur’s face. Kara looks on in horror. While she thinks Frederick is a horrible man and knight for challenging her to a duel she doesn’t want him to die.

“Submit.” Arthur says through gritted teeth.

“I submit.... I submit....” Frederick yells.

“Good. My terms..... you will leave Camelot tonight and never return to these lands, as long as you shall live. Are these terms acceptable?” Arthur asks.

“Yes.... yes..... I agree...” Frederick says.

“Good.” Arthur says as he removes the sword from Frederick's throat.

Arthur then walks over to the other knights and Kara.

“Thank you for doing that for me.” Kara says.

“Think nothing of it. I believe in a kingdom where no matter your background or gender everyone should be treated the same and with some respect. Even an annoying servant like you.” 

* * *

Later Kara has returned to her home she shares with Gaius. She eats dinner silently as she thinks back on the days events. Gaius doesn’t try and start a conversation, he must still think she’s having issues with her memories. 

Once Kara enters her room she finally uses a rag to wipe away the remaining mud from the days events. After which she grabs her spell book and sits on her bed. She begins studying it once more in silence.

After a few more hours it’s late at night and Kara is annoyed. She has found absolutely nothing that she think can help her in the book. Kara then thinks about where she is. She thinks of the stories of Camelot and Merlin’s adventures. That’s when it hits her, the dragon. In some of the tales there is a dragon that acts as an adviser to Merlin that is imprisoned in the caves below the city. That is who Kara knows she must seek The Great Dragon - Kilgharrah.

Kara quickly leaves her room, and sees that Gaius is asleep at the table. She silently makes her way out and heads to the location of the caverns.

A while later Kara descends the stairs to the caverns with a torch in hand, until eventually she comes to a large opening. Kara looks around the darkness trying to spot any sign of the chained dragon. After a few moments she hears a whoosh of air followed by a loud thud. Kilgharrah appears before her, sitting on a large rock across the cavern from Kara. Of course this was another moment when Kara had to recognise a face, the dragon looked exactly like Spike the Dracokardosian alien pet.

“Ahh young Warlock, you finally seek me out.” The dragon says.

“Warlock?” Kara asks, as that term sounds like one for a male not a female.

“Yes. I feel the term witch has too many negative connotations for you and you are not powerful enough to be considered a sorceress. Warlock will do.” The dragon replies.

“I.... I’m not who you think I am....” Kara begins, speaking loudly.

The dragon chuckles.

“I know exactly who you are Kara Zor-El, from the planet Krypton.” The dragon interrupts.

“You know who I am?! How!! What has happened to me?! How do I get home?!” Kara asks.

“As you have noticed this is not where you are from. This is an entirely other existence than the one you are from. A being far more powerful than I has transported you here.” The dragon explains.

“What? why? How do I get home?” 

“All I know is these beings are not spiteful. They transport people to these new plains of existence so that the person can learn a valuable lesson. Once they have learnt that lesson, they can go home. But sometimes it’s different, sometimes a person is brought here so they can change a story and maybe learn a lesson along the way.”

“So why am I here?” 

“You are here to live as the wizard Merlin. I do not know to what exact nature. But I suspect that you must protect Arthur and prevent his death, unlike the tales where Merlin eventually failed.” 

“But.... but that could take years....” Kara says shocked.

“Yes..... but do not worry..... for all the time that passes here, no time will pass in the existence you are from. Although I will warn you, if you die here, you die. And if you fail your story, in your case protecting Arthur, you will be trapped here for the rest of your days.” 

“No!! I can’t be stuck here for years! There must be another way!” Kara yells.

“Perhaps there is.... you are surely familiar with the knowledge of King Arthur, maybe you can use that to your advantage.” 

“Okay... well Arthur’s biggest threat is always Morgana..... she always tries to kill him and Merlin constantly has to thwart her.” Kara explains.

“Well there you go.... I believe you now know what you must do.” The dragon says as he begins to flaps his wings preparing to fly away.

“What must I do?” Kara asks.

“Kill Morgan Le Fay.” The dragon says and then flies away.

Kara stands in shock. She doesn’t want to kill anyone, even someone who she knows is as evil as Morgana. But...... but Kara doesn’t want to wait years to get home..... and eventually she’d probably have to kill Morgana anyway, just to prevent Arthur’s death. 

Kara works her way back to her home as she is lost in thought, trying to think of any way out of this. Any way she can get home.

Kara enters her home and as she walks toward the direction of her room, she looks at Gaius, J’onn’s look a like. A tear appears in Kara’s eye. She has only been gone a day and she already misses everyone terribly.

As she walks to her room she thinks of all her friends and family, crying more as she does. Then finally as she enters her room she makes a decision. She knows that to get home she has to kill Morgana, even if it taints her forever.


	2. Morgana

Kara wakes up with the crow of the roosters of Camelot. After making the decision that she has to kill Morgana last night Kara went straight to sleep. She knew she needed to plan how to do it. 

As Kara gets ready for her day, planning to arrive in Arthur’s chambers on time, she gets lost in thought. She thinks that she needs to kill Morgana sooner rather than later. As the fact is later Morgana would become a very powerful witch, therefore harder to kill. Then Kara has to think about how exactly she will do it. Obviously using her own magic would be the most simple solution, but having read her book of spells she doesn’t really know anything that would kill Morgana....... quietly. Another choice was poison, but once again Kara knows absolutely nothing about poison.

The fact is that all these thoughts make Kara feel very sick. She hates the idea of having to kill anyone, as it goes against everything she believes in and stands for. But she hates the thought of never being able to return home and seeing the people she loves even more. All Kara knows is when she returns home she will no longer be able to be Supergirl. She doesn’t think it would be right for her to go around as a hero wearing her families crest while also being a murder, even if it is on a different plain of existence. Kara thinks that perhaps that is the reason she’s been brought here. To show her that being Supergirl isn’t worth it, it’s not worth the pain or the lies.

* * *

After getting ready Kara heads for the castle. As she walks amongst the people of the city. She can see that the city is beginning to come to life. Many people are clearly still asleep in their homes, but some are up and about collecting water or gathering food. Kara suspects that several of the men she passes are farmers who are heading out of the city to begin their days work. Obviously there are not many nobles walking through the streets this time of the morning, not that they would be seen in this part of Camelot anyway.

Eventually Kara makes it to the castle and heads for the kitchen. She knows that she has to get breakfast for Arthur, while she also thinks this will be a great opportunity to sneak some food for herself. As just like in her normal world Kara was always hungry, although here keeping herself fed seems more important, as she gains substantially more energy from it now, than from when she was her normal Kryptonian self.

Kara enters the kitchen and a middle aged woman who looks to be a chef looks in Kara’s direction. She walks over to her and hands Kara a tray of food.

“This is for the prince. Tell him it’s one of my best dishes.” The woman smirks.

Kara looks down at the tray and sees a bowl of some grapes, a jug of water and then a plate of chicken, eggs and potatoes. The eggs look like they have been fried far too long, while the chicken looks like it’s so dry if it was cooked any longer it would have turned to dust.

“Yes.... it looks ..... great....” Kara says.

The woman gives Kara a deadly look.

“I won’t have any lip from you. I’ll have you know my cooking is some of the best in the entire kingdom!” 

“Yes.... I’m sure it is....” Kara says with a fake smile as she walks away.

Just as she’s about to leave the kitchen Kara notices a few rolls of bread and quickly grabs them.

“Oi!!!” The woman yells at Kara.

Kara quickly runs away with the bread in one hand while holding the tray of food with the other.

A few moments later Kara arrives at Arthur’s bedroom door. She thinks about knocking for a moment but then she remembers that Arthur said it was strange for her to knock yesterday, so instead she opens up the door and goes inside.

Once inside Kara sees that the curtains are still drawn and Arthur is still asleep, slightly snoring. Kara places the food down on the table and then thinks about what she should do. Kara, her usual self would never wake up a sleeping person, but that might not be what her current Merlin self would do. So Kara makes a decision.

Kara walks over to the opposite side of the room and quickly draws open the drapes, letting the sunlight shine onto Arthur.

“Time to wake up.” Kara says loudly, but not shouting.

“Uhhh.....” Arthur mumbles.

Kara waits for a moment and Arthur hasn’t made any movement from his bed.

“Arthur it’s time to get your lazy royal pampered bones out of bed.” Kara says in a loud tone again.

This causes Arthur to grab a pillow and throw it in the direction of Kara’s voice. Kara dodges then pillow and it hits a shelve knocking a small statue onto the floor and smashing. 

The smashing noise finally gets Arthur’s attention as he quickly gets up to look in the direction. Kara is looking down at the smashed statue.

“Well look what you’ve done now.” Kara says, with a smile.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t duck.” Arthur replies as he gets out of bed and begins getting dressed.

“Well I’ll guess I’ll have to clear it up then.” Kara comments.

“That’s what servants are for.” Arthur replies.

“I’ve put your breakfast on the table. It looks.... interesting.....” Kara says.

“Interesting?” Arthur asks.

“Yes..... you might want to save a lot of the water for when you eat the chicken....” Kara says as she heads for the bedroom door, to go find a broom to sweep up the broken statue.

Arthur walks over to the table and sits down and looks at the food with a turned up nose. He gives Kara a nod and she leaves the room.

Kara makes her way to a room near by, which inside yesterday she saw that it has some basic cleaning supplies in. All the while she eats the bread that she stole from the kitchen. She gets a broom and then heads back towards Arthur’s room.

Kara is just outside Morgana’s room, which is down the corridor from Arthur’s, when suddenly the door opens. A woman with raven hair comes out of the room. Kara knows that she is about to come face to face with the evil Morgana. Kara prepares herself for the worst. But nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

Morgana turns to face Kara and that is when Kara sees her face. Morgana has the face of Lena Luthor, Kara’s best friend in the entire world, even if currently Lena may not even consider Kara a friend, let alone a best friend from where Kara’s from.

Kara suddenly feels incredibly overwhelmed. All the pain of not being with her friends and family comes back to her as she looks on at a woman with the face of someone she misses more than anyone. If only because she has missed her for a longer time since their friendship exploded at the Fortress of Solitude.

Morgana heads in Kara’s direction and has a very angry face. For a moment Kara thinks that perhaps this is the real Lena. As Lena had a similar look on her face when Kara came into her office after Crisis asking for Lena to work with her as Supergirl instead of Lex. Morgana eventually stops a few feet from Kara.

“When you tell Gwen that you’ll pass along a message for me to Arthur I actually expect you to give him the message!” Morgana fumes.

Kara realises that with all the drama of everything that happened yesterday, including everything with the knights in the training grounds, she totally forget to tell Arthur that Morgana wanted to speak to him.

“Oh.... Len.... Morgana.... I forgot...... I’m sorry....” Kara says, trying not to cry from being so overwhelmed with emotions.

Morgana gets another disgruntled look on her face.

“How dare you address me in such a manner! You can call Arthur whatever you like, but you will address me properly! Next time I’ll have you put in the stocks!” Morgana says aggressively and then pushes passed Kara.

Kara feels relieved that that’s over and thinks she can now let herself cry but that is when she spots Sam.... no Gwen walking towards her. Clearly Gwen came out of Morgana’s room in the middle of everything.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just in a bad mood. The poor thing hasn’t been sleeping properly for the last few weeks.” Gwen says and then walks off to follow Morgana.

Kara then slowly walks towards Arthur’s room, allowing tears to fall down onto her face. She is so upset. The emotional toll she went through just seeing Morgana look like Lena was enough to make her head want to explode. Let alone thinking on top of everything that Morgana, the person who looks like Lena is the woman she might have to kill to get home. Kara doesn’t think she could kill Morgana now, even if she still wanted to.

Kara stands outside Arthur’s room for a few moments as she wipes away the tears and then finally enters with the broom in hand.

* * *

After doing very tedious tasks for Arthur the Prince dismisses Kara after having her ready his horse. For the afternoon Arthur intends to go hunting with his knights to get something good to eat. Kara thinks it’s probably in response on the horrible chicken he had for breakfast. He explains to Kara that she’d just get in the way during the hunt and he didn’t want her to end up embarrassing more of his men. As he was sure that some of them would try to just friendly spar with her again to test to see how good she truly might be.

Kara knows that she is supposed to protect Arthur, and him going on a hunt might be an ideal time for one of his enemies to attack and kill Arthur. But in this moment Kara doesn’t really care about that, even if it means she would be stuck here. She is far too overwhelmed from seeing Morgana look like Lena to think about her duty to protect the prince.

So once Arthur dismisses Kara and rides off Kara makes her way to the caves below the city again, this time walking heavily in anger.

Kara reaches the opening in the caves and the dragon flies down just like the day before.

“Ahh you return so soon young warlock. Have you already killed the young princess?” The dragon asks.

“No!!! Did you know she looks like my Lena?!” Kara asks angrily.

“I did. But she’s not really your Lena anymore is she? Both in this world, and your own.” The dragon comments.

“That’s not the point! She.... Morgana looks like m.... Lena.... I..... I will never harm her.... not ever..... I’d rather die!” Kara yells.

“Haven’t you thought that perhaps you’ve been brought here to be shown that even the people we care about the most can do things to hurt us. And you must put an end to it, and do what is best for Camelot and the world.” The dragon says.

“No!!! If that’s the lesson, then I don’t want to learn it! I will never hurt Lena or anyone that looks like her. Never... ever!!” Kara yells.

“Then you are probably stuck here.” The dragon says and then flies away.

Kara just collapses onto the floor crying. She remains like that for several minutes before she gets back onto her feet and heads back home.

* * *

Once Kara gets back home she spends the remainder of her day helping Gaius with his tasks. This includes going to the market to buy various ingredients for his ailment remedies, and delivering the remedies to various people in Camelot. As Kara works with Gaius she sort of finds it a bit comforting, as for a moment she can just turn her brain off and think that she’s just working with J’onn. 

Later the two eat their dinner before Gaius gets Kara to help him prepare one final remedy for the day. 

“This is the most difficult of my remedies to make. In fact I’m using some of the last of my rare ingredients to brew this potion. I guess I’ll have to send you out to collect more deathbells soon.” Gaius says.

“Deathbells?” Kara asks.

“Yes, they are a very powerful ingredient, and can be used for many things in various potions and pain relief remedies. But they are difficult to come by.” Gaius explains.

“Are they rare?” Kara asks.

“Oh no. These flowers are quiet common. It’s just you cannot touch the flower, even for the briefest moment.”

“Why? What happens?” Kara asks once more.

“Death.” Gaius says dramatically.

Kara is surprised by this explanation, but feels she shouldn’t be given the flowers name.

“So what potion are you making that needs such a deadly ingredient?” Kara asks.

“It is for the Lady Morgana.” Gaius explains.

When Kara hears this she is about to go insane. She thinks that Gaius is making a poison for Morgana who looks like Lena. Kara realises the compete 180 she has done in regards to Morgana since the beginning of the day.

“It’s to help her sleep.” Gaius continues.

“Why would she need such a powerful potion to help her sleep? Surely there have got to be other remedies that are less... deadly.” Kara says.

“Don’t worry. Once the deathbell is added it becomes completely harmless.” Gaius explains as he looks at Kara while he adds the final few ingredients as the potion boils. “But to answer your question it’s because this is a magic suppressant. Morgana only has trouble sleeping because of her magic. Powers which I doubt she even knows she has. Powers which I’ve tried to suppress so the king doesn’t take some drastic action. As you know his attitude towards magic.”

Kara just nods. As to Kara none of this was news to her. Kara was familiar with Morgana’s magic and the king's treatment towards people of magic. Despite the king being a hypocrite as Arthur was born using magic. At least that is what the stories Kara has read says.

After a few more minutes Gaius finally takes the potion out from being boiled and pours it into a small glass vial. Kara can see the liquid. It is a dark purple, but it sparkles like glitter. For some reason the colour reminds Kara of Lena. She thinks that perhaps it’s because it may have been the colour of a suit Lena once wore, or perhaps a shade of lipstick Lena once had on.

“There, finished.” Gaius says, as he hands the glass vial to Kara and places a small cork in it.

Kara looks at Gaius confused as to why he is giving her the potion.

“Now I need you to deliver this to Lady Morgana.” Gaius says.

“What?.... No.... that’s not a good idea.....” Kara says surprised, not wanting to see the Lena lookalike again.

“Oh come on Kara. I’m an old man. You don’t expect me to go walking up all those stairs to the castle to deliver this do you?” Gaius asks.

Kara looks at Gaius for a moment and sighs.

“Fine...” Kara says.

* * *

Kara is standing outside Morgana’s room with the glass vial in hand. She is working up the courage to finally knock, and once again face the lookalike of her best friend. 

Kara lets out one final deep breath and knocks.

A few moments later Morgana herself opens the door. Kara notices that Gwen is no where to be seen inside. Morgana has a glum look on her face, she looks upset and slightly timid. Kara wants to just give her a big hug like she has done in the past when Lena has looked like this. Just hug her, tell her everything is going to be okay, and that she’s there for her. But of course this was Morgana not Lena, Kara couldn’t do that. Especially after what Morgana had said to her earlier.

“Kara?” Morgana asks, surprised by her presence.

“Uhmm hello.... my lady...... Gaius has prepared you a sleeping remedy..... it should.... help you sleep....” Kara says nervously, as she holds out the vial for Morgana to take.

Morgana slowly takes the vial from Kara’s hands and lets out a sigh of relief. It looks like she finally relaxes once she has the potion in her hand.

“Thank you...” Morgana nods.

Kara gives her a slight smile.

“My lady.” Kara nods and begins to turn to walk away.

“Kara wait!” Morgana says suddenly, causing Kara to turn around to face Morgana again.

“I..... I’m sorry..... for what I said earlier....... I didn’t..... mean to be soo...... so mean to you..... I just..... I just haven’t been sleeping well...... and I know that’s not an excuse.... but I....” Morgana says and tears begin to fall down her cheeks, out of exhaustion not because she's this upset about being rude to Kara.

Kara looks at Morgana crying and completely forgets herself. She crosses the threshold into Morgana’s room and pulls her in for a hug. Morgana lets out a gasp of surprise when Kara does this. In response Kara is about to panic but then Morgana hugs her back tightly. As the two hug Morgana is no longer holding the door open and it slowly closes shut.

A few moments later the hug ends.

“Th.... thank you...” Morgana smiles up at Kara.

Kara smiles back at Morgana. Her heart feels so full as she looks on at her. She knows that this is mostly because Morgana looks like Lena. But even still Kara knows she’d now do anything for this person.

“Of course.” Kara says.

Morgana hesitantly looks at the potion slowly for a moment.

“Why..... why does this look different from sleeping remedies that Gaius has given other people.” Morgana asks.

“Uhmm....” Kara says flustered, unsure what to say.

“Gaius has told me it’s because it’s a more powerful sleeping remedy, but I don’t believe that’s the entire truth.” Morgana says.

“Uhmm... I mean...” Kara stumbles.

“Kara.... please if you know.... please tell me....” Morgana says as she looks up into Kara’s eyes.

Kara knows that she shouldn’t tell Morgana the truth. As this was still Morgana the evil witch from the stories after all. Or at least Morgana before she became that evil witch. But still telling her would probably be a horrible idea. It could just make things worse, and then Kara would never get home. But that said as Kara looks down at Morgana all she thinks about is Lena, and how she lied to Lena and it blew up in her face. All that did was hurt Lena, nothing else. So Kara decides that despite all the reasons why she shouldn’t tell Morgana the truth, she has to tell her. If not for Morgana, but for Lena.

“It’s..... it’s because....... it’s a magic..... suppressant potion....” Kara finally explains.

After letting those words out and telling Morgana the truth Kara feels ten pounds lighter. It’s like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, which is ironic as in Kara’s world that phrase really doesn’t apply to her. Morgana on the other hand doesn’t look like she’s responding well to this news. Her face changes to a look of horror.

“No! No! No! That can’t be true! No!” Morgana says and drops the vial. Kara tries to grab it, but without her powers she is too slow and the vial smashes on the ground.

Morgana just slowly backs away from Kara back onto her bed.

“No... I don’t have magic..... that’s not true..... no..... I can’t have magic...... Uther.... he’d kill me.....” Morgana says.

Kara looks up from the smashed potion and looks over at Morgana now sitting on her bed in clear distress. Kara slowly walks over to Morgana.

“Hey.... it’s okay..... it’s going to be fine.” Kara says as she places a hand on Morgana’s shoulder.

“How will it be fine! Gaius will have to tell Uther otherwise he’d be breaking the law. And.... and when Uther finds out.... I..... I need to leave Camelot.... now.....” Morgana says as she stands up from her bed.

Kara grabs Morgana wrist.

“Get off me!” Morgana says, surprised by Kara grabbing her wrist.

“Hey. Gaius has known for a while. He’s not going to say anything. Nor will I. It okay.” Kara says.

Morgana just looks at Kara in shock after hearing these words.

“Wh.... why would you do that? Why protect me? If I have magic, and Uther is right..... I’ll become evil and do horrible things.” Morgana says.

Kara cringes at these words.

“No. I don’t believe that. I believe magic or not, everyone makes their own choices. And I don’t believe that people with magic are inherently bad, or deserve to be punished.” Kara says.

Morgana studies Kara's face for a moment, as if she was checking to see if Kara was telling the truth, or if this was all a big ruse to entrap her. Morgana clearly doesn't find what she's looking for and pulls away from Kara.

"No.... I can't trust that... you...... if you are not telling the truth........ it's my life..... I have to put my life first....." Morgana say, as she gets a bag out of her wardrobe and begins stuffing various clothes into it.

Kara goes to walk over to Morgana, as she plans to comfort her some more. But when Kara gets near her Morgana flinches away and runs for the door. Kara panics, she can't let Morgana leave. So Kara does the first thing that comes to her head and points her hand at the door and says a spell that she remembers, causing the door to lock. Morgana hears the door lock just as she's about to pull it open and she turns around in a panic, not because she has realised Kara just used magic on the door, but because she thinks someone from the outside has locked her in this room, and she now really is trapped. 

Morgana looks at Kara in complete terror for a moment. Morgana's facial expression breaks Kara's heart. It reminds her of a similar expression Lena gave her when she was crying and confessing that she has been using Kara at the Fortress of Solitude a few months ago. Morgana then looks at her window, and even though they are pretty high up she makes a run for it. Kara quickly runs to intercept Morgana, and grabs her in her arms.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Morgana struggles.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise." Kara almost begs.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!!!" Morgana says loudly, although not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kara says.

Morgana is clearly not convinced by these words, if anything it makes her struggle even more. In fact so much so that she is able to free herself enough to elbow Kara in the ribs, completely knocking the wind out of Kara, causing her to fall onto the floor. Morgana runs over to the window and opens it wider. She looks down for a moment, and Kara can tell that Morgan is seriously considering jumping, even if it could break her legs.

"I..... I have magic.... too." Kara says as she gasps for air.

Morgana then turns back around to look at Kara. She sees her just sitting on the floor gasping for air, and for some reason this time she must believe whatever she sees on Kara's face as she steps away from the window and walks over to Kara.

"Prove it....." Mogana says as she stands over Kara.

Kara looks up at Morgana and takes a few more seconds to compose herself, all the while she thinks of a spell she can use. Kara then looks at Morgana's bag full of clothes on the floor and says a spell, loud enough for Morgana to hear the words. Kara then nods in the direction of the bag. Morgana turns around and sees that her clothes are levitating, coming out from the bag, and making their way back into her wardrobe. Once this is finished Morgana turns back around to look at Kara with a look of complete shock.

"You..... you have magic....." Morgana says.

  
"Yes...... and I use it to protect Arthur...." Kara says as she finally regains most of her breath.

"But.... but why?" Morgana asks.

"As I believe Arthur will make a great king...... he will bring changes to the lands..... and perhaps under his rule people of magic won't have to live in secrecy any more...." Kara says as she stands up.

Morgana just still looks at Kara with surprise. She clearly doesn't know what to say.

"I.... Now that you know...... maybe I can help you...... maybe I can help you control your powers......" Kara says timidly.

Morgana then gets a timid smile on her face. She then walks closer to Kara and suddenly pulls her in for a hug.

  
"Thank you for tell me.... I...... I've thought I might have had magic for a long time now...... I was so scared...... I felt so alone..... I couldn't tell anyone...... or fear Uther's wrath..... or worse...... You telling me..... I finally have someone to talk to..... someone to help me....." Morgana says as she sobs.

Kara hugs Morgana back. She thinks that perhaps if in the tales Merlin told Morgana he had magic and helped her, maybe that would have stopped her from becoming evil. As in all reality from most of the tales it seemed like Morgana only became the evil witch she was out of fear. She realised she had powers and felt so alone and terrified by them, and the consequences of having them. Every day she feared for her life, and she thought that Uther would kill her, and Arthur would be no different. Then when she found out she was in fact the king's bastard daughter that was the straw that broke the camels back, and she went mad, and just accepted that Uther claimed everyone with magic was evil, so she might as well just not fight it, and accept she was evil.

Kara thinks that maybe this was the lesson she was sent to this reality to learn. To learn that things would have turned out drastically differently and been far better if she'd told Lena the truth from early in their friendship. 

"It's okay.... I... I'm here for you..... I....... I'm your friend....." Kara says as her eyes begin to water as she thinks of Lena.

Morgana backs out of the hug and just looks in Kara's eyes.

  
"Will you...... will you really be my friend?" Morgana asks.

Kara's heart just breaks hearing this. It makes her recognise all the more how lonely Morgana must have felt, and probably still feels.

  
"Yes.... of course..... I..... we're in this together now...... always...." Kara says and pulls Morgana in for another hug again.

The two women continue to hug for a few more minutes as they both continue to cry. The hug lasts until both of them are all cried out. They back away and give each other nice smiles.

"So..... what now.... I.... oh my god! The potion!" Morgana says as she suddenly walks over to look at the contents of the glass vial on the floor.

"Don't worry...... now you know about your magic..... you don't have to suppress it.... I just need to learn to control it..... and then you'll be able to sleep better...." Kara explains.

"But.... but that could take ages..... and..... and I really need to sleep Kara....... I don't think I've slept for more than 20 minutes in months....." Morgana says with sadness across her face, as she looks down at the floor.

Kara walks over to Morgana and takes her hand. Morgana looks at Kara and doesn't even flinch.

"Here, let me help you." Kara says as she guides Morgana over to her bed. "Now lay down." 

  
Morgana gives Kara a questioning look but just follows Kara's directions and gets under the covers of her bed. Kara then goes to the other side of the bed and lays down next to Morgana on top of the covers.

"Is this okay? I need to hold your hand to help." Kara asks Morgana.

  
"Yes.... it's fine.... I ...... anything to help me sleep...." Morgana replies as she gives Kara her hand again.

"Okay..... what I'm going to do.... is I'm going to take some of the energy of your powers..... it isn't permanent so don't worry..... but you should have less powers.... and it should help you fall asleep...." Kara explains as she thinks back to her magic book.

"But.... what will it do to you?" Morgana asks.

"It's okay.... for me it will be a bit overwhelming at first..... but I'll be able to handle it....." Kara says, and hopes that what she read in her book is right.

  
"Okay.... if you're sure...." Morgana nods.

"I'm sure. Now close your eyes Morgana." Kara says softly, Morgana complies.

Kara then recites a spell and suddenly she can feel magical energy drain from Morgana's hand and into her. It does feel very overwhelming. Meanwhile Morgana lets out a content sigh, as she is clearly finally able to drift off to sleep. Kara on the other hand thinks back to her book and focuses her mind so she can contain the magical energy. It makes her stomach turn in knots. But after a few minutes Kara finally feels like she is returning back to normal. Suddenly Kara feels very tired, probably from how she just magically exerted herself. Kara can't help but close her eyes, and give in to the exhaustion. As she drifts off to sleep she can still feel Morgana's hand being held in her own, and she has a smile on her face. She thinks that maybe what she has done will be the lesson learnt and tomorrow she will wake up back in her apartment.


	3. A Good Night's Sleep

Kara wakes up and she can smell a familiar scent, Lena. Kara gets a smile across her face until she opens her eyes and sees that she is still laying on Morgana’s bed, not back in her apartment in National City, and of course the smell was Morgana not Lena. Kara finds it confusing that she only just realises she can identify the smell of Lena. But she tries to not think anything of it. Lingering on the thought will only make her sad. 

Kara looks over at Morgana and sees that the two of them are still holding hands, Morgana is fast asleep. Kara decides that it’s best if she slips out unnoticed as she doesn’t know what Morgana’s response may be if she realises Kara slept on her bed next to her all night.

Kara carefully slips her hand out of Morgana’s grasp and then slowly gets off of the bed. She creeps to the other side of the bed to head towards the door. Suddenly Kara hears Morgana make a noise.

“Mmm.... Kara?” Morgana asks, as she opens her eyes.

Kara slowly turns back around to look at Morgana. She sees the woman laying on her side looking at her.

“Uhmm..... I’m sorry..... I didn’t mean to sleep here..... I..... that was inappropriate...... my lady.....” Kara says, as she stumbles over her words, and then goes to leave.

“No Kara, come back.” Morgana almost begs.

Kara freezes hearing these words. These are words she wanted Lena to say to her when she flew away from Lena’s office asking her to work with her. 

Kara turns back around to look at Morgana. Morgana sits up in her bed and gestures for Kara to come back closer to her. Kara gulps.

“I just want to say thank you..... I...... I can’t remember the last time I slept that well...... I’m...... I’m so grateful.” Morgana smiles.

“Oh.... yes..... it’s nothing...... I’m just sorry I fell sleep....” Kara says.

“Kara..... it’s okay. In fact I think your presence may have helped as well. I’ve always been scared of being alone in the dark. I think having you hold my hand helped as well as your magic.” Morgana says, with a smile once more.

“Oh.... okay then.” Kara smiles back.

Morgana then quickly gets up from her bed and literally jumps onto Kara, pulling her in for a hug.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Morgana says.

Kara just nods as she gets emotional hearing these words from a voice that sounds like Lena. 

Eventually the hug ends and both women give each other a smile.

“Well I’ve got to go and let Gaius know I’m okay. He’s probably worried thinking something has happened to me. Then Arthur should be getting up after that.” Kara explains.

“Oh..... okay..... uhmm.....” Morgana says, looking nervous.

“What is it?” Kara asks.

“When.... when will you be able to help me with my uhmmm magic?” Morgana asks, saying the last word in a hushed tone.

“Oh...... uhmmm....... well it depends really. It depends on when I’m free from doing stuff for Arthur and Gaius, and when you can find a reason to sneak away from the castle so we can practice. As I don’t think it’s a good idea to practice here.” Kara says, as she gestures with her head.

“Okay..... well..... maybe I can talk to Arthur and say tomorrow I’d like your help with something. Hopefully he’ll let me have you for the day.” Morgana says.

Even though those words were said entirely innocently, for some reason when Morgana said ‘let me have you’ it sent tingles throughout her body. It made her feel strange in a weird way she can't place her finger on.

“Hmm okay.....” Kara nods.

Kara then goes to leave the room.

“So I’ll see you tonight then?” Morgana asks.

“Tonight?” Kara questions.

“Yes, to help me sleep again.” Morgan states.

“Oh...... uhmmm...... okay.... sure if you want......” Kara says unsure.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Kara..... I just....... I just don’t think I can go back to not sleeping..... especially now I know it’s because of magic.” Morgana says.

“Yes of course. I’ll come by later this evening.” Kara smiles.

Morgana smiles back, and then Kara exits the room.

Kara knows that she needs to head back ‘home’ to Gaius to let him know she’s okay. As Kara knows if Gaius is anything like the real J’onn he’d have been worried sick about her, and probably pretty angry at her. Even more angry when Kara is going to telling him she told Lena about both their magic. But Kara hopes Gaius will be more like post-DEO J’onn, instead of grumpy strict and scary head of the DEO J’onn.

Kara then begins walking down the corridor when all of a sudden she sees Arthur staring at her. Arthur is wearing his armour that he went out hunting the day before and is caked in mud. 

Kara panics.

“Kara..... did you just come out of Morgana’s room?” Arthur asks, with a scowl on his face.

“Uhmmm yes....” Kara says nervously.

“And what were you doing in there so early?” Arthur asks.

“I was.... helping her with something....” Kara says. It was true, just not the whole truth.

“With what?” Arthur presses.

“That’s..... that’s not my place to say.” Kara explains.

Arthur gives Kara a look for a moment as if he’s trying to read her.

“All I’ll say is I was helping Morgana and it’s probably best for you if you don’t ask too many questions about it.” Kara admits.

Arthur gives Kara another strange look and then finally nods.

“I see..... Well..... anyway...... I’m going to rest for a while..... I’m sure Gaius can use your help this morning. You can come back here this afternoon. I’m sure I’ll have something for you to do by then.” Arthur says.

“Okay.” Kara nods and walks away.

As Kara walks away Arthur gives her (unseen by Kara) a suspicious look before breaking out into a smile and then heading into his room.

* * *

Kara enters the home she shares with Gaius and is greeted by a worried looking Giaus.

"Where have you been?!" Gaius asks somewhat angrily.

"Good morning to you too Gaius." Kara replies.

  
"Kara.... where were you? Last night I sent you to give the sleeping potion to Morgana and you never returned. You had me so worried.." 

"I..... I was with Morgana...." Kara answers.

"With Morgana? All night?" Gaius asks surprised.

"Yes.... I......... I told her...." Kara says hesitantly. 

"You told her what?" Giaus asks, with a scowl on his face.

"I told her that she has magic and the potion was to help suppress her magic." Kara explains.

"Kara! That's incredibly dangerous! You have put both yourself, Morgana and I in incredible danger. If Uther were to find out..... I don't know what he'd do...... But more importantly you've just revealed a world shattering revelation to Morgana. I don't think she will be able to deal with that. How must she feel now? She's the kings ward..... and has magic....... and the king kills people with magic...... you must have made her terrified." Giaus says in a very angry tone.

"Yes.... you are right..... she was scared when I told her..... but I calmed her down....... and I told her she's not alone...... because I told her I have magic too." Kara finally says.

"You did WHAT?!" Giaus almost shouts.

"I told Morgana. It was the right thing to do. I don't want her to feel alone and isolated in this. You must know that eventually your potions weren't going to do much good and she was going to figure out on her own. Plus she may have revealed her magic mistakenly in front of someone who would betray her to the king or use and manipulate her." Kara says back harashly.

"Kara it's one thing to let Morgana know she has magic. But it is a whole other thing to let her know you have magic. What if she tells the king or Arthur? Both you and I would most likely be executed." Giaus says.

"She won't tell anyone..... I..... I trust her...." Kara says with emotions in her voice. Those emotions are in her voice because she thinks about Lena once more, and how trust was an issue with Lena now. Lena doesn't think that Kara ever really trusted her, but she did, she just never showed it to Lena.

Giaus looks on at Kara and rubs his hands on his face in a frustrated manner.

"This was totally irresponsible of you.... and reckless..... and dangerous........ but..... what's done is done......" Gaius finally says.

"Exactly..... So I plan to help Morgana control her powers, whenever we get a chance." Kara explains.

"Kara..... that's going to be very dangerous..... you can't risk doing any magic with Morgana inside the castle." Gaius says.

"Yes I know....... I was thinking that maybe she could come here and I could teach her...... or we could go outside the castle for a few hours and come back before anyone realises we are gone." Kara suggests.

  
"And how do you plan to sneak out the King's ward from the castle? And what about Arthur? Won't he question where you are?" Giaus asks, trying to poke holes in Kara's plan.

"Morgana said that she'd ask Arthur if she could....... have...... borrow me for the day...... And as for getting out of the Camelot unnoticed a cloak would be good enough...." Kara says.

  
Gaius sighs, still giving Kara a worried look.

"And maybe we could get some of those deathbell flowers to replenish your stock while we are out." Kara says, trying to say something positive so Gaius approves, or at the very least doesn't disapprove. Not that it would matter, no matter what Kara was going to do it anyway.

Giaus sighs once more.

"Fine..... You both have magic so you should be able to handle to flowers without...... you know..... dying..." Giaus says, finally giving in.

Kara smiles.

"I thought you said anyone who touches those flowers dies?" Kara asks.

  
"Yes.... unless you have magic..... I..... It's something I've kept a secret. As it might be a good way for the king to route out people with magic, but it's also a good way for people without magic to die." Gaius explains.

"Okay..... well..... we can get you some of them tomorrow....." Kara says with a smile and a skip in her step as she walks in the direction of her room.

* * *

Later that day Kara is back inside Arthur's chambers cleaning Arthur's armour, although manually, not using magic. Arthur had asked her to do it in his room. Kara thinks Arthur just wanted to have some company. 

After a while their is a knock at Arthur's door. Arthur and Kara both look at each other giving each other a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Arthur asks.

  
"You're closer." Kara replies.

"Yes.... but I'm the prince... you're the servant....." Arthur says.

"Fine." Kara huffs.

Kara begins to get up and walk over to the door.

"Come in." Arthur says with a smile, before Kara can get to the door.

Kara gives Arthur an angry look.

The door opens and Morgana appears.

"Hello Morgana.... what can I do for you....... or is it not me you are looking for?" Arthur says with cheeky smile on his face.

Morgana gets a worried look on her face. Kara in response nods no to let Morgana know everything is okay, and Arthur doesn't know anything.

"Uhmmm..... I came to ask you if I could..... borrow Kara..... tomorrow..... for the day......" Morgana asks nervously.

"Don't you have a servant of your own? What specifically do you need Kara for?" Arthur asks.

"Welll uhmmm...." Morgana begins.

"Morgana has taken an interest in learning more about Gaius' potions and remedies. She wants to learn more about that." Kara interrupts.

Arthur looks back at Kara, then back at Morgana.

  
"Hmm potions and remedies? I'd have thought that wouldn't interest you..... Morgana...." Arthur says.

"Well..... you know me...... I like to learn about everything..... only so much you can learn from just books." Morgana explains.

Arthur looks on at Morgana for a moment, giving her the same look her gave Kara earlier, as if he's trying to read her.

"Fine..... I guess I can survive without my servant for one day." Arthur finally says.

"Great. Thank you." Morgana smiles.

Kara also smiles, but quickly removes the smile from her face when Arthur turns around to look at her.

* * *

Later that evening Kara is just finishing up cleaning Arthur's room after they both shared dinner together. Kara knew it was unheard of for someone with a servant to actually have dinner with them. But then again Kara realised this was the Arthur from legends after all. The king who married a servant, he was just different from everyone else.

Kara goes to leave Arthur's room.

"Kara.... don't think I don't know what is going on with you and Morgana." Arthur says, causing Kara to stop.

Kara turns around slowly.

"Uhmm..... what do you think is going on with me and..... Morgana?" Kara asks nervously.

"I mean.... I'm not one to judge...... a servant and a noble is frowned upon already.... but two women? Well that...... that's just unheard of....." Arthur says.

  
Kara's face goes so red. Arthur thinks that he and Morgana are in some sort of romantic relationship. Kara really doesn't know what to say. So after a few moments of nervous coughing she decides she might as well go with it. At least it was an excuse that Arthur bought and he wouldn't look too much into what they were really doing, and he seemed to accepted it. Kara thought Arthur must accept it, or be okay with it, as he must have thought this and still allowed them to spend the day together.

"Uhmm yeah.... I uhmm...." Kara says.

Arthur waves his hand, in a gesture to tell Kara to just stop.

"Just....... just don't get caught..." Arthur says.

Kara nods and then goes to leave the room again, opening the door.

"Oh and Kara?" Arthur calls out.

  
Kara turns her head back around as she is half way through the door, to look back at Arthur.

"If you hurt her...... I'll send you to the dungeons...... then I'll have to get a new servant....." Arthur says.

Kara nods gulps before leaving the room.

Kara then heads to Morgana's room and knocks on the door. After a few moments Gwen opens it.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Has Arthur sent you to tell Lady Morgana something?" Gwen asks.

Kara can see Morgana sitting on her bed inside her room behind Gwen. Her face lights up and she breaks out into a smile when she sees Kara.

"Oh don't worry Gwen, I was expecting Kara." Morgana says.

"Okay....." Gwen says confused as she opens the door further to allow Kara to come in.

Kara walks over to Morgana and smiles at her. She wants to hug Morgana, and she is pretty sure Morgana wants to hug her, but Gwen was still looking at them.

"That will be all this evening Gwen." Morgana smiles.

"Uhhh..... okay...... I'll see you tomorrow.... My lady...." Gwen says, with a weird look on her face.

"Oh no..... I won't need you tomorrow Gwen.... Kara is going to be teaching me about some of Gaius' potions and remedies....." Morgana explains.

"Oh.... is she now?" Gwen smiles.

Morgana gives Gwen a confused look.

"I'll see you in a few days then.... my lady..... Kara..." Gwen says as she nods her head at both women.

Gwen then leaves Morgana's room. Kara watches Gwen leave and literally as soon as the door closes, even before Kara can turn back around, Morgan has jumped up from sitting on her bed and pulled Kara in for a hug.

"Thank you for coming. I was worried that Arthur would keep you for a long time.... or maybe you wouldn't be able to come in here tonight." Morgana says as she ends the hug.

  
"Yes.... well I need to help you sleep.... that's why I'm here." Kara explains.

Morgana then gives Kara a sad look.

"I.... I don't just want you here to help me sleep..... I....... I like having you here Kara..... I don't know...... but it feels like we have some sort of connection...... and not just because of our magic...... I don't know.... maybe it is a magic thing.... do you feel it too?" Morgana asks.

Kara smiles at Morgana.

"Yes.... I feel it too.... we do have a connection." Kara says, and as she says this thoughts of Lena flash through her head.

Morgana then sits back down on her bed and gestures for Kara to come do the same. Kara walks over to the other side of the bed as Morgana gets under the covers. Kara just sits on top of the covers again.

"Kara... you can get under the covers with me..... it must get cold without them...." Morgana says.

"Oh..... well.... only if you are okay with that....." Kara says. Usually Kara would argue because she was Kryptonian, but she isn't currently, so she was susceptible to actually getting cold.

"Yes... it's okay...." Morgana smiles.

Kara then gets under the covers and lays down next to Morgana on the bed. Morgana moves her hand to be closer to Kara and Kara takes the silent hint and holds Morgana's hand. Kara begins to say the words of the spell.

"Wait!" Morgana says.

"Yes?" Kara asks.

"Why..... why do you think Gwen was just acting so weird.... and giving us that weird look as she left....." Morgana asks.

Kara gets flustered at this question as she knows the answer.... it's the same reason that Arthur things they are spending time together. Gwen clearly thinks that they are in a relationship with each other. Morgana can see Kara is getting flustered by this question.

  
"What?" Morgan asks.

"Well uhmmm.... she probably thinks what Arthur also thinks...." Kara begins.

"And what does Arthur think?" Morgana asks in a voice of curiosity and slight panic.

  
"Arthur thinks that we are.... uhmm.... together....... romantically....." Kara says nervously.

"Oh." Morgana giggles, "I understand why they may think that. I guess we can just let them believe whatever they want to believe. It doesn't bother me." 

"It doesn't?" Kara asks surprised.

"No. Why would it?" Morgana asks.

"Well..... I'm a servant..... and we are both women....." Kara says.

  
"Kara I know it's not a popular opinion in the kingdom, but I believe as long as you are not hurting anyone, or doing something illegal, by some laws of morality, anyone should be allowed to love and be with anyone. Gender and stature shouldn't matter." Morgana explains.

Kara is stunned. She didn't really expect this attitude from Morgana. But then after this Kara feels a bit ashamed. She should stop judging Morgana or making assumptions about her based on what she has read in the various tales and legends about her.

  
"Le..... Morgana.... that's beautiful." Kara says with a smile.

Morgana smiles back.

There is a few moments of silence before Morgana moves her head to be back on the pillow, with her face looking at the ceiling. Kara takes this as a sign to begin the spell. She once again does the spell and she can hear a sigh of relief escape Morgana's mouth once again as she falls asleep. Soon after this Kara once more falls into a deep slumber. 


	4. Lessons in Magic

Morgana is the first of the two to wake up this time. As she wakes up she feels very peaceful, and slightly emotional. She’s emotional because she hasn’t felt this relaxed in a very long time. It causes a bright smile to come across her face.

As she opens her eyes she looks over at Kara, the two of them holding hands. Morgana doesn’t let go of Kara’s hand. She just looks on at Kara with a smile. She feels so good when she looks on at Kara, her heart feels good. She finally feels like she has someone that she can trust implicitly with anything, and who maybe also trusts her just as much.

Morgana reaches over and moves a few locks of Kara’s blonde hair away from the front of her face, and tucks them behind her ear, all while looking on at Kara with a big grin on her face. Kara lets out a hum of approval, although she is still asleep.

Morgana spends the next few minutes just laying in her bed looking on at Kara. She just studies all her features. She realises that Kara is actually very beautiful, stunning even. So has almost perfect skin, with no blemishes which is unusual for a servant. Eventually Morgana decides that she shouldn't stare at Kara any longer and pulls Kara’s hand to her lips, placing a kiss on it before gently letting go and resting Kara’s hand on the bed. Morgana gets up and begins thinking about what she will wear to disguise herself to leave the city later today.

About half an hour later Kara wakes up. This time she doesn’t mistake her surroundings before opening her eyes, she remembers exactly where she is. But when she opens her eyes she feels a bit saddened to find Morgana missing, no longer laying in bed. Kara doesn’t really know why she feels this way, so she just dismisses it.

Kara slowly gets out of bed and looks around the room and doesn’t see Morgana anywhere to be found. Kara wonders where Morgana has gone. She is pretty frustrated that she doesn’t have her super hearing or x-ray vision right now. As Kara begins walking she trips over her own feet and stumbles hitting the side of the wooden bed, making a noise, then falling back down onto the bed.

“Kara?” Morgana calls out, surprising Kara.

Kara quickly looks in the direction of the voice and realises she totally missed Morgana because she is standing behind her wooden screen getting changed.

“Yes I’m awake.” Kara replies, as she rubs her foot.

“Okay. Good Morning.” Morgana says, as she pokes her head around the side of the wooden screen. “I’m just trying to figure out what to wear for today.”

“Oh okay.” Kara replies.

After Kara is done rubbing her foot she gets back up and begins walking over to the door, which is near the screen.

“We..... we should probably not leave here together. How about you meet me at Gaius’?” Kara suggests.

“Oh yes okay, you’re probably right.” Morgana replies, as she continues to get changed.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit then.” 

“Yes, see you soon.” Morgana says.

As Kara leaves the room she looks in the direction of the screen and for a brief moment catches a glimpse of Morgana with a bare naked back. It sends shivers down Kara’s spine. Kara then quickly opens the door and hurries out of the room. As she’s walking away she tries to figure out why seeing Morgana’s bare back made her involuntary react that way.

* * *

An hour later Kara is sitting in Gaius’ main room, which was also the entrance. She has a bag with her where she has packed a glass jar to put the death bells inside, some clothes, a blanket, her magic book and some sandwiches she managed to steal from the castle's kitchen after she left Morgana’s room.

Morgana finally arrives moments later. She is wearing a green cloak with a large hood which hides her identity very well.

“Morgana you’re here!” Kara smiles.

“Yes..... it was a bit more difficult than I thought, to leave the castle unnoticed.” Morgana says.

Just then Gaius enters the room. Morgana sees him.

“Lady Morgana..... I see you’re here.” Gaius smiles.

“Gaius I..... I don’t know what to say....... you ...... you knew about my magic, and you hid it, you protected me, even without me asking.” Morgana says.

Gaius walks over to Morgana.

“Child, I’ve known you most of your life now. I very much doubt you remember much of your life before you were here in Camelot, and I was in it. Uther is a dear friend of mine, but I don’t believe in his treatment of those with magic. So of course I’d protect you.” Gaius smiles.

Morgana then quickly pulls Gaius in for a hug.

“Thank you.” Morgana says, with tears in her eyes.

Kara looks on as Gaius gently hugs Morgana back, it’s very jarring for her. It makes her heart feel full, but not for the obvious reason, for the fact that she sees J’onn someone she considers a pseudo father hugging Lena her best friend. Kara knows this has never happened in her world, but she realises she really wants it to. She wants Lena to be accepted by J’onn. She wants J’onn to be just as protective of Lena as he is with Kara and Alex. But it’s not J’onn and Lena, it’s Gaius and Morgana.

After a few moments the hug ends.

“Well you two better be off.” Gaius says to both of them, before turning specifically to Kara. “Remember to be careful when you pick the deathbell flowers. Make sure that they are secured properly in that jar, we don’t want anyone else to accidentally touch them.”

“Yes, I know Gaius.” Kara replies.

“Alright then. Good luck.” Gaius nods.

“Thank you.” Morgana says back.

“Okay, we better be off then.” Kara says to Morgana.

Kara and Morgana leave Gaius’ home and make their way to the gates of the city. Kara is surprised by how not only does no one recognise or realise Morgana the kings ward is walking amongst them, but none of them even seem to give either of the two women even a passing glance.

Kara thought that perhaps they would have trouble when they got to the guards at the entrance/exit of the city but they just nod them through without giving either of them more than a moments look. Kara thinks this must be the reason why Arthur has so many assassination attempts in the tales, it must be so easy to get into the city with these useless guards.

* * *

Kara and Morgana trek a few miles out of the city in casual conversation. Kara herself is following directions that Gaius gave her of a location with many deathbell flowers that was also out of the way, where they would not be disturbed.

Eventually Kara and Morgana come across a woodland and they take a right turning and then a few minutes later another right turning. This causes them to arrive at a clearing. In the clearing there is a pond with water flowing in it from a 6 foot wide and 5 foot tall waterfall that comes from a river further up stream. There are deathbell flowers on one side of the pond along the edge of the tree line on the opposite side of the pond from where they came from. There is also an area of grass on the right hand side of the river just above the waterfall which looks like the perfect area for Morgana and Kara to sit down on.

“Wow...... this..... is beautiful....” Morgana says, stunned.

“Yes..... Gaius told me about this place. We won’t be disturbed here.” Kara replies.

Morgana still stunned just begins walking around the clearing taking in all the beauty. Kara takes this time to unload her bag and set up a blanket on the grass for the two of them to sit down on. 

“Kara?!” Morgana calls from the opposite side of the pond, next to the deathbells.

“Yes?” Kara answers.

“Are these the flowers Gaius needs?” Morgana asks.

“Yes. Let me just.” Kara begins.

Morgana suddenly picks a few of the flowers. For a brief moment this causes Kara to panic, as she knows that the touch of these flowers is deadly to those without magic. Even though she knows that Morgana has magic so these flowers are harmless to her. That didn’t stop Kara irrationally worrying all the same.

Morgana examines the flowers in her hand and walks back over to Kara, jumping over a narrow bit of the river a bit up stream from the water fall..

“Here.” Morgana says, as she hands Kara the flowers.

“Morgana you shouldn’t have done that..... you should have let me...... if something happened to you because you touched these....” Kara begins.

“But you said they don’t harm people who have magic.” Morgana asks.

“Yes I know, but..... I don’t know.... it just worried me okay....” Kara admits.

Morgana smiles.

“I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

Kara lets out a breath as she carefully packs the flowers into the container that Gaius provided her with.

“It’s okay..... but next time just...... be careful...” Kara says.

Morgana nods.

Kara then smiles at Morgana.

“Okay. So should we get started then?” Kara asks, as she gets the book out of her bag.

“Is that..... the magic book?” Morgana asks, curiously.

“Yes. I’ll let you read through it once I’ve got you to do some simple spells. I don’t want you trying anything too complicated as magic can go horribly wrong if misused. Or if you accidentally say a word wrong.” Kara explains.

Morgana gulps and then nods.

“Okay let’s take a seat.” Kara says, as she points to the blanket.

* * *

A few hours have gone by. Morgana has become increasingly frustrated. She hasn’t been able to do any magic. This has therefore lead her to become stressed, upset and angry, which doesn’t help the matter. Equally while Kara doesn’t show it on her face she is worried that maybe she is teaching Morgana wrong. She has just been trying to get Morgana to do a simple levitation spell. Morgana’s aim is to levitate a small rock, more like a pebble. Morgana just hasn’t been able to do it. They even stopped for a while to eat the lunch Kara has brought with her, but that didn’t help either.

Morgana lets out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s hopeless.... Maybe..... maybe I’m just not meant to be able to use magic..... maybe..... maybe I’m just not good enough.” Morgana says, disheartened.

“Hey. Listen to me. You are good enough. I know you can do this. I think you will be one of the most powerful people with magic ever. You just have to calm yourself. Just let all your emotions go. Just focus on the calming noises around us. The water flowing, the birds chirping and the leaves blowing in the wind. Block everything else out.” Kara says, reassuringly.

Morgana looks over at Kara and then takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes for a moment and blocks everything else out. She only lets the natural sounds around her fill her ears. She then opens her eyes and looks at the pebble in front of her. She lets out one final breath before uttering the magic phrase once more.

This time to Morgana’s amazement the pebble slowly rises from the ground. Morgana is amazed. It gets about 4 feet off the ground before Morgana gets too excited and looks over at Kara and then promptly loses her concentration causing it to fall to the ground.

“I did it!!” Morgana yells looking at Kara, not caring that she only did it for a moment.

“Yes you did. I told you!” Kara smiles.

Morgana is filled with so much excitement and energy she feels amazing. She then quickly moves over to Kara and connects their lips.

As soon as Morgana does this Kara doesn’t kiss back, her eyes go wide in shock. But she soon begins to feel and think about the kiss. She realises she wants to kiss Morgana back, but before she does Morgana backs away.

Morgana looks down at the blanket they are sitting on nervously.

“I..... I’m sorry Kara...... I shouldn’t have done that....... I.....” Morgana begins.

Kara makes a quick decision.

“Shut up.” Kara says, as she pulls Morgana in for a kiss.

Morgana lets out a squeak of excitement but soon melts into the kiss. The two continue to kiss one another for several minutes.

The two women are only pulled out of their kiss when suddenly a loud bird makes a noise as it flies over head, startling then both. Kara and Morgana then part from one another and smile at each other.

“Well..... that was.... nice....” Morgana smiles.

“Yeah..... yeah it was....” Kara replies, almost lost for words.

The two look into each other’s eyes for a few more moments before Kara looks up and notices it’s beginning to become later in the afternoon and the two should head back to Camelot.

“We should..... we should be getting back to Camelot.” Kara says.

“Already?” Morgana asks, sounding a bit upset.

“Yes. I know you think you didn’t achieve much today. But you took a big step.” Kara smiles.

“Okay..... but..... when can we do this again?” Morgana asks, nervously.

Kara thinks for a moment.

“Well maybe you can come by Gaius’ in the evenings some times, and I can give you some more lessons. You can just say you are trying to learn about what Gaius does, if Arthur or the king asks.” Kara suggests.

“Oh.... okay..... but..... but what about the other thing?” Morgana asks, sounding a bit timid.

“What other thing?” Kara asks confused.

“The.... kissing..... can we..... can we do that again?” Morgana asks, nervously once more.

Kara takes a moment to look at Morgana, and for some reason she just thinks it feels right to kiss her.

“Yeah we can.....” Kara of course says.

She plants a quick peck on Morgana’s lips.

“Good.” Morgana smiles.

Morgana then helps pack away the stuff into Kara’s bag before they leave their little romantic spot and head back to Camelot, hand in hand.

Once they arrive back at Gaius’ Kara insists that she escort Morgana back to her room, but Morgana refuses. She says that they better not make anyone suspicious. Or in Arthur’s case even more suspicious than he already is. So Kara gives Morgana a hug and lets her walk herself back to the castle with her green cloak high over her head.

As Morgana leaves Kara thinks of asking her to text her when she gets back home safe. But she quickly realises that phones don’t even exist yet, that was just a force of habit with her other friends, in fact her best friend.

* * *

Later that evening Kara is laying in bed thinking about the days events. A wide smile comes across her face when she pictures how excited Morgana got when she was finally able it to levitate the rock after hours upon hours of trying. An even wider smile appears on Kara’s face when she thinks about Morgana kissing her, and how amazing it felt. But Kara of course being the curious person she is begins to think about why the kiss felt so amazing. What was it that just made the kiss ...... for lack of a better word - magical. 

Kara thinks and thinks and thinks. She can’t quite figure it out. But then it hits her like a pile of bricks. She feels so stupid, but it was just so obvious. Maybe it was only obvious to everyone but her. The reason that kissing Morgana felt so right, felt like the best thing in the world was because Morgana looked like Lena. As Kara realises that she wants to kiss Lena, and maybe deep down, even unknown to her, has wanted to kiss Lena for a while. But to top it all of then the final revelation hits her. The reason she wants to kiss Lena is because she is hopelessly and desperately in love with Lena. So many things finally start to make sense for Kara in regards to Lena. Being in love with her just seems so obvious and easy. Of course she was in love with her. How couldn’t she see it before? 

As Kara tries to fall asleep she wrestles with the thoughts of being in love with Lena, but also kissing Morgana. It felt so right, but it was so wrong. Morgana may look like Lena, and have some similar personality traits to Lena, but she wasn’t Lena. And Kara knew in that moment that the reason Lena’s fallout with her effected her so was because Lena already owned Kara’s heart. So of course Lena not talking to her was going to shatter it into a million pieces. 

Kara drifts off to sleep with tears in her eyes, thinking of the horrible situation she’s in, both physically with being stuck in this reality and emotionally in regards to her relationship with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a shorter chapter. Don't worry next one is going to be longer and things are about to get VERY interesting, in many ways.


	5. Hunt for the Magic Creature

Kara wakes the next day still with many confusing emotions in her head and heart. All she knows is she needs to get out of this reality, and she needs to find Lena. But Kara doesn’t know how to do that. So it frankly just makes her depressed.

A while later Kara arrives in Arthur’s chambers with his breakfast. Ready for another day of being Arthur’s servant. Kara actually welcomes it, as at least it will be a distraction from what is going on in her heart.

To Kara’s surprise Arthur is up and dressed already, writing with ink and quill. When Kara enters Arthur’s bedroom she places the food down on the table. Arthur looks up at her.

“Enjoy your day with Morgana yesterday?” Arthur asks, with a smile.

“Uhhhhh yes..... uhmmm......” Kara says, nervously.

“So should I worry about Morgana asking for you on a more permanent basis?” Arthur asks, with a cheeky smile.

“Uh.... no..... of course not....” Kara says.

Arthur looks up at Kara and studies her face. He once again gives her that look as if he’s trying to read her.

“Good. Well we’ve got things to do. News has come to the king that there is a wild beast hunting in the forest north of Camelot. Folk have come to the king to plead for his help. They believe it’s of a magical nature, so of course my father agreed. So you’ll be coming with me.” Arthur explains.

“What?” Kara asks, confused and panicked, she knows Arthur shouldn’t know about her magic.

“The king has asked me to hunt the creature with my knights. We’ll be gone for a few days, perhaps a week. So we’ll need someone to cook our dinner and tend to our horses, and do various other menial tasks. That’s where you come in.” Arthur says.

Kara thinks for a moment. She really doesn’t want to go on this adventure. Sure she was supposed to protect Arthur but he’d be fine, right?

“Do.... I have to?” Kara asks.

Arthur gives Kara a look for a moment.

“Oh don’t worry Kara. I know you must be scared of this creature being magical. Don’t worry about that. It’s probably just something the common folk said to make sure my father actually deals with the matter. We all know how obsessed he is with killing all things magical.” 

Kara sighs.

“Fine. When do we leave?” Kara asks.

Arthur stares at her for a moment.

“Oh I understand. You’ll be missing someone when we are gone won’t you?” Arthur asks.

Kara looks on and doesn’t even try to reply.

“We’ll be leaving in two hours. So go do whatever you have to do. Talk to whoever you have to. Perhaps Gaius....... or maybe a certain brunette ward of the king ....... I don’t know. Just be at the stables in an hours time to ready the horses.” Arthur says.

Kara just stands there frozen for a moment. She’s thinking of what she should do. Arthur has returned to writing on the paper. After a few seconds he looks back up at Kara.

“Well off you go.” Arthur gestures with his hand.

Kara then snaps out of it and leaves Arthur’s room. Once outside she looks in the direction of Morgana’s door. She thinks that perhaps she should go and see Morgana and tell her she’s going to be away for a while. It would be the right thing to do. But Kara thinks that Morgana might try and kiss her, and she’s not sure she could handle that at the moment, after her revelation the night prior. So Kara decides just to head to Gaius’.

* * *

About an hour later Kara has readied her bag with all the essentials she may need, as she prepares to leave and head for the stables. Gaius has specifically told Kara to be careful and keep a watchful eye on Arthur, as he worries that the beast described may be dangerous and of a magical nature after all.

Kara is just about to leave when suddenly her bedroom door swings open. Morgana walks inside her room with a worried look on her face.

“Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?” Morgana asks as if she’s hurt.

“I..... uhmmm....” Kara stumbles.

“Why did I have to find out from Arthur and not you? I thought we are friends..... and maybe.....” Morgana says, with tears in her eyes as she trails off.

Kara’s heart breaks seeing Morgana like this. Partly because she feels sorry for the girl, and partly because it reminds her of Lena when she’s been emotional with her before, like when she admitted to working with Lex.

Kara drops her bag and pulls Morgana in for a hug.

“I’m sorry..... I didn’t mean to upset you..... I just....... I don’t know.....” Kara says.

Morgana wraps her arms around Kara tight. Then after a few seconds she pulls away and goes in for a kiss with Kara.

For a few seconds Kara kisses back. The kiss feels so right. But it also feels so wrong. She think she should be kissing Lena not someone who was an exact copy of her. So Kara abruptly pulls away from the kiss.

Morgana looks up at Kara with a confused look on her face.

“Oh.....” Morgana says as if she realises something, and then takes a few steps back from Kara, with a hurt look on her face.

Kara feels guilty once more.

“No..... it’s not...... I mean...... ughhhhh...” Kara says, frustrated.

“No I understand Kara..... I’ll go..... have a good trip.....” Morgana says as she turns around and begins to leave the room.

Kara grabs Morgana’s arm and tugs her to get her to turn back around.

“It’s not like that. I just.... It’s a long story and I really don’t have time to tell you it now.... But when I get back I promise I’ll tell you...... You deserve to know..... everything..... even if you think I’m crazy afterwards....” Kara explains.

Morgana gives Kara a more concerned than confused look now.

“Promise?” Morgana asks.

“Promise.” Kara confirms.

Morgana than has a slight smile come across her face. Kara responds by pulling her in for a hug. The two continue to hug for a few moments.

“I’ll be back in a few days. Hopefully this isn’t a magical creature. But if it is I’ll help protect Arthur.” Kara says.

“Okay..... just..... be careful......” Morgana almost pleads.

“I will...” Kara replies, “but I seriously have to go now, or Arthur will have my hide.” 

Kara then leaves her room looking back and giving Morgana a smile. As Kara leaves Morgana lets out a sigh of relief. She’s glad that she has a promise of an explanation of what’s going on from Kara.

Morgana is just about to leave Kara’s room when out of the corner of her eye she notices the magic book. Morgana walks over and picks it up and begins reading the spells inside.

* * *

Kara and Arthur's knights ride north of Camelot for many hours. They only take breaks from riding once every few hours, just to rest the horses for a while. They don't end up making camp until nightfall. They are still at least half a days ride from the forest where the beast is said to prowl. Kara is relieved when they finally make camp as the lifestyle of sitting on a horse all day is not for her. All she wants to do is sit down around the fire and fall asleep, to rest her weary bones. Kara thinks in the future she should give humans like Alex more consideration as it's exhausting being a human. But unfortunately for Kara she doesn't get the opportunity to sit down and rest because she has to begin making the stew dinner for herself, Arthur and the other knights.

Most of the knights don't help Kara at all. They just talk amongst themselves with Arthur. But a few of them offer to go find some wood and help Kara light the fire while she prepares the ingredients for the stew. Thankfully they have decided to camp near a river, so water is easy to find, and Kara doesn't have to worry about using up their limited water supplies that they'd brought with them. The river itself is just on the other side of the hill which they are camping on, so it's a few minutes walk.

As Kara walks back after having filled the pot with water she notices how heavy the pot has become. She once again realises the plight of being a human, as even something as essential as water was heavy to carry. To distract herself Kara looks around the landscape taking everything in. They had decided to camp at the top of this hill because everywhere else around them was relatively flat, and therefore they'd be very easy to be spotted by anyone who dared to attack knights of Camelot. The hill itself had some large rocks at the top which offered some shelter from the wind, if nothing else.

  
Once Kara returns to the top of the hill where they have made camp she notices that the helpful knights have actually just got the fire going. Meanwhile the other knights have begun to set up their sleeping bags, while some are tending to the horses who are grazing a few feet away. 

Kara lugs the pot of water over to the fire and places it on top of the raised rack above the fire to allow the pot to boil. Kara then goes about cutting up some vegetables including potatoes, carrots, parsnips and radish to add to the stew, to give it some flavour. Kara has literally never done this before. But thankfully during the ride out of Camelot Arthur had told her that the kitchen has supplied them with various vegetables to make stews out of, during their adventure. So Kara just tries to put vegetables in the stew that she thinks might make some sense to go together. 

Once Kara has put everything in the stew she just waits for it to heat up and broil as she stirs it every know and then. Kara clearly doesn't know how long she needs to let the stew cook, but thankfully there was nothing in the stew that couldn't be eaten raw, so at the very least if it was under cooked she wouldn't poison anyone. Kara continues to wait for the stew to cook placing her hand over the broth to judge how hot it is. After a while Kara starts to get rather inpatient as the stew clearly isn't hot enough yet, while Kara thinks if she had her heat vision she could have heated the stew up almost instantly. Of course she has magic that she could use to heat up the stew to the same effect, but she's surrounded by knights, using magic wouldn't be the best idea.

About 30 minutes later Kara finally decides that she has let the stew cook long enough and begins to dish it up for the knights. Of course she has to give Arthur food first of all, so she dishes it up into his bowl first. She then goes about giving all of the knights food while being constantly worried that she will run out, and there won't be any left for her. Usually this wouldn't bother Kara, but as she is now human she actually needs to eat to gain nutrients and give her energy. Before most of her energy had been gained through the yellow sun. Thankfully after Kara dishes up the food for the knights there is enough left for her. She'd managed to judge the portions almost perfectly. 

  
Kara goes about eating her food in silence. The other knights eat as well, some of them making slight conversation with each other. A few minutes later when Kara is finished she packs away the cooking equipment and then heads to her sleeping bag.

  
The other knights talk for a while before Arthur announces to them all that they all better get some sleep, as they still had a long journey ahead tomorrow. 

* * *

Kara is the first to wake up the next day. All the Knights are still sleeping. The fire has died down, with only the smokes of the embers left. Kara slowly rises from her sleeping bag and decides to head to the river to freshen up and relieve herself. 

Once Kara comes back from the river and heads back to camp she notices that Arthur is awake sitting on a rock looking out off the hill into the distance. He notices Kara.

"Ah I wondered where you'd wondered off to." Arthur comments.

"I'd just gone down to the river to freshen up." Kara replies.

  
Arthur then returns looking out into the distance. 

  
Kara decides to walk over to Arthur and begins to look in the direction where Arthur is looking. She can see barely just in the horizon the beginnings of a forest. It was still a good 40 miles away, but it was there none the less.

"Is that the forest we are heading to?" Kara asks.

  
"Hmm yes. I don't know why, but as I look on at the forest I have a bad feeling about it." Arthur says.

  
Kara nods as a response, not really knowing what else to say.

"So where do the people live who came to the king for help with this..... creature?" Kara asks.

Arthur stops looking out in the distance and looks up at Kara who is standing next to him. He gestures for Kara to take a seat on the rock next to him.

"They live just to the west of the forest. We won't be going that way, as this is the quickest route to the forest. Once we are inside the forest we will head west towards the forest's western edge, and towards where those people live. Hopefully we will come across the creature..... or whatever it is by heading along that path." Arthur says, as he returns to gaze on at the forest in the horizon. 

"Do you still think it's not a magical creature?" Kara asks.

"I don't know.... Yesterday when we set off I was sure it was just going to be some bear or giant lizard or something. But now..... I don't know..... I just have this feeling that it might not be that simple." Arthur says.

"Well.... before we left I was talking to Gaius. The king told him the creature's description. Gaius believes it might be a creature of magic. He has given me a book of magical creatures." Kara explains.

Arthur lets out a chuckle.

  
"A book isn't going to be much help in a fight. A sword in any creature's heart will kill it, that's all I need to know." Arthur says.

  
Before Kara can respond to tell him he's wrong Arthur gets up.

  
"Alright men! Up and at 'em!" Arthur yells to the sleeping knights. 

The knights all slowly begin to awaken and prepare to head out. Kara equally goes back packing everything she needs, loading it onto her horse. 

  
When they set out Kara rides in the front along side Arthur. Yesterday she was happy to ride in the middle of the pack with the knights. But today she feels that she may need to use her magic to protect Arthur. As at the end of the day if anything happened to Arthur then if the dragon was right she was going to be stuck here forever. It's in that moment that Kara realises that she's gone almost 16 hours without thinking about Morgana or Lena or being stuck in this reality. It gave her some much needed respite at least.

* * *

The group ride across the flat plains for many hours, late into the afternoon before they finally arrive at the very edge of the forest. 

Looking on at the forest is a very daunting prospect. The treeline is almost a straight line both in the east and the west. While at the same time you cannot see the edge of the forest while looking in either of the directions. The trees themselves are tall with many green leaves at top of them. The forest looks pretty densely packed with there not being much room to manoeuvre between the trees.

Everyone in the group is just looking on the forest in awe, and probably a bit of fear. Not that any of the knights would ever admit to it. 

  
"Alright well we better camp here for the night." Arthur comments.

"Here?" One of the knights asks surprised, with a bit of fear in his voice. 

  
"Yes. Well where else can we camp? There is no where back where we came to camp safely. There is nowhere east or west of here to camp. And the sun is already beginning to set, it will be even darker in the forest, and if a creature does prowl inside it's probably not a good idea to set up camp in its hunting grounds, or we may become the prey while we sleep." Arthur explains.

The knights are quiet now, some of them nod in agreement nervously. 

  
Everyone then goes about setting up camp once more. Kara goes about making another stew. This time Kara has to use some of the water they have brought with them as there isn't a water supply anywhere near by. Kara thought that there might be some water inside the forest, but going inside doesn't seem like a good idea, so Kara just uses the water they have, and then begins making the stew. 

Just like the previous night they do a similar routine. Kara dishes up everyone's food then dishes up hers last, everyone begins eating. But unlike the night before the knights remain mostly silent, clearly nervous as the look at the forest before them, which they have to face tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile since Kara left with Arthur and his knights Morgana has taken Kara's magical book. She knows that she shouldn't take the book as it was Kara's, and if she was caught with it she would be in a lot of trouble. Of course she would never let anyone know the book was Kara's, so Kara was safe in that regard. But even so Morgana knew she shouldn't take the book. But there was just something drawing her in, she wanted to try more magic, she needed to. 

Morgana got the book into the castle and into her room by hiding it under her cloak. None of the guards would dare to search her for anything she may be hiding, she was the kings ward after all. Morgana then hid the book inside her wardrobe then covering it up with her cloak which she removes, and finally closing the wardrobe and locking the book inside.

  
It isn't until later on in the night when Morgana is sure that most people are asleep and she definitely won't be disturbed that she goes to her wardrobe and gets out the book. She takes the book back to her bed and opens it up and begins reading it through. She in fact spends all night just reading the book, studying the spells. She doesn't attempt any, at the moment she is just interested in the spells that there are. Eventually Morgana falls asleep with the open book on her stomach above the bed sheets.

  
The next morning Morgana is awoken as usual by Gwen.

  
"Good morning my lady!" Gwen says, cheerfully as she opens up the curtains inside the room.

Morgana takes a moment to shake the sleep away before she suddenly realises that the magic book is out on her stomach. She immediately and suddenly sits up in bed and closes the book, panicking and thinking of what to do with the book. Gwen of course turns around to look at Morgana upon hearing this sudden movement.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Gwen asks, as she looks at Morgana concerned.

"Uhmm......" Morgana says, as she looks down at the closed book.

"Oh did you fall asleep reading my lady?" Gwen asks.

"Oh... yes.... that's what happened." Morgana lies. She hopes that Gwen doesn't question her any further about what she was reading.

  
"Okay well why don't I put that away for you and then help you get dressed?" Gwen asks, as she tries to take the book from Morgana.

"No!" Morgana says, as she snaps the book out of Gwen's grasp.   
  
"My lady?" Gwen asks, confused.

"I..... I'll put the book away....... why don't you........ go get me some breakfast please....." Morgana says, thinking on her feet.

  
"Okay." Gwen nods and then smiles. If Gwen thought anything strange was going on she didn't let it show on her face. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your breakfast my lady."

"Thank you Gwen. And make sure to get something for yourself as well." Morgana adds.

Gwen nods and then leaves the room.

Once the door shuts Morgana quickly rushes over to her wardrobe and hides the book once more, locking the wardrobe and taking the key to make sure Gwen doesn't accidentally open up the wardrobe and see the book.

Morgana occupies herself with many activities and requirements of her as the king's ward. She has more duties to preform than usual as she is filling in for Arthur in many regards now that he is gone. Despite everything that occupies Morgana's day she can't stop thinking about where Kara might be, and what she might be doing at the moment, and hoping that she is alright. While also equally thinking about the magic book that is hidden in her room.

Later that evening once Gwen has left for the day and Morgana knows that once more the castle is quiet and she won't be disturbed, she gets the book out again. This time Morgana flicks through a few of the pages before she comes across one spell that fascinates her. The spell to make fire. Morgana studies the spell for a while, reading all the text and warnings related to the spell.

  
Finally she decides to try out the spell. Just like when she tried to levitate the pebble a few days earlier nothing happens right away. So Morgana perseveres. She knows that it took time for her to finally accomplish her first spell. It would probably take time to do this spell as well.

Morgana mutters the spell quietly for a few hours. She is just attempting to light a candle by the side of her bed. But nothing is happening. Eventually Morgana gets incredibly frustrated and angry, and she then says the words to the spell a bit louder. Suddenly instead of the candle setting alight, the drapes to Morgana's bed set on fire. For a moment Morgana looks at the fire in awe. The fire seems so beautiful to her. To accomplish this spell makes her feel different than before, it feels so good. Morgana just soaks in this feeling for several moments before the fire starts to spread and she snaps out of it. She quickly jumps from her bed in a panic. She then looks over to a jug of water and gets it and throws it on her drapes. It puts out a large amount of the fire. To put out the rest Morgana gets some of her clothes and bashes the fire with them, putting it out, and then stamping on her now burnt clothes to put out the burning embers on them. 

  
After a few moments Morgana looks at the damage the fire has done to her drapes, it's not bad, but it's noticeable and there would be questions tomorrow. But all she can think about was how incredible it felt to cast the spell finally, and how amazing the fire looked as it burnt. It felt like it was drawing her in.

  
Now pleased with herself Morgana puts the book back into the wardrobe, hiding it away once more and falls asleep with the smell of the burnt drapes around her, and a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be a bit longer. I was going to include the entire of the hunt for the magical creature. But I thought the last bit about Morgana was a good place to end on. Hopefully ending on that achieves what I want it to achieve.


	6. The Creature Attacks

Kara is not the first to wake up this time. As she wakes up she sees a few of the knights standing on the edge of the tree line looking into the forest. Kara notices that Arthur is still asleep.

Kara is curious as to what is going on, so she walks over to the knights.

“What’s going on?” Kara asks, the knights jump in surprise.

Kara chuckles.

“Rodvere and Gregor decided to head into the forest to see if they could find some fruit. They haven’t come back. Lionell swears he heard a scream a few minutes ago coming from the forest.” one of the Knights explains.

“They shouldn’t have gone into the forest.” Kara mutters.

“What’s going on here?” Arthur suddenly asks, appearing behind Kara.

“Arthur...... Rodvere and Gregor ventured into the forest, they haven’t returned. And I swear I heard a scream from within.” Lionell explains.

Arthur looks around at his knights.

“Knights of Camelot!” Arthur announces. “Some of you seem to have forgotten that we are here to hunt down a creature that prowls this forest! Now because of Rodvere and Gregor’s stupidity we are going to have to find this creature as well as our brothers in arms!” 

Most of the knights cheer in support of Arthur’s speech.

“Now let’s get ready men! We leave in 10 minutes!” Arthur finishes.

Over the next few minutes Arthur organises his men into groups. He has instructed a few of the men to remain behind with the horses and venture around the forest to the west, to hopefully meet up with them in a day or so’s time. Arthur then splits his remaining knights up into three groups, with two groups of three and Arthur only being accompanied by Lionell. 

Arthur then turns to Kara.

“Kara you are going to stay behind with the horses and the other knights. We will meet up with you in a few days time.” Arthur says.

“No.” Kara replies quickly.

“No?” Arthur asks confused.

“I’m going with you!” Kara says, insistently.

“Kara the forest is no place for a.....” Arthur begins.

“What? For a woman?” Kara asks, annoyed.

“No, I was going to say a servant. Kara you don’t know how to fight. You may have beaten one of my knights on your second try. But whatever this monster is I doubt you'll get a second chance.” Arthur explains.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m going with you. You are going to need my help if this is a magical creature.” Kara explains.

Arthur once more gives Kara that same look he has. As if he’s trying to figure her out.

“You still think that book is going to be useful?” Arthur says with a laugh. “Fine..... you can come with us. But don’t blame me if you get yourself killed.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t. I might haunt you though.” Kara says with a smile.

Arthur smiles back slightly. He then turns to his men.

“Alright men. You all know what we are here to do. Remember to be careful inside the forest. And no matter what we will meet up in the village to the west in 3 days time. Don’t be late, and try not to get yourself killed.” Arthur announces, the last few words putting a few smiles on the knights faces.

Arthur gives a nod to the knights who will be staying with the horses. They gather the horses and mount up. 

Kara takes her bag with a few things inside it off her horse, to carry into the forest. One of the knights who is staying behind hands her a sword to use.

“Thank you.” Kara says.

The knight nods and smiles and then mounts up. A few moments later the knights ride away with the horses just as Arthur and the other knights enter the forest.

The forest is pretty dense inside for a while, making it a bit difficult to move. The three groups of knights are sticking together for now.

Eventually they make their way about a mile into the forest and it begins to become a lot less densely packed. By no means does this mean the forest is open. The trees still make it pretty hard to see any sky above, making the forest pretty dark. But it does make it more easy to move in the forest.

A few minutes later the group comes across a trail of blood. Arthur examines the blood and notices that it is fresh, still wet. He signals silently for his men to remain quiet and follow him as they follow the trail of blood.

The blood trail is in drops of blood. They continue to follow it until it just suddenly stops. Arthur then moves to the other side of a line of trees and that’s when he spots the body of Rodvere. 

Rodvere is sitting with his back resting against the tree. His left leg has been chewed off and he has deep claw marks all over his body, piercing the armour. It is clear whatever did this to Rodvere is incredibly strong and powerful. Somehow Rodvere had obviously managed to escape, or perhaps the beast had left him for dead. It didn’t matter though. All it allowed Rodvere to do was crawl to this tree to sit back and die.

“May you rest easy now brother.” Arthur says, as he bows his head.

The other knights look saddened upon seeing their fellow knight dead like this. Kara is horrified, but unfortunately she’s seen worse. One of the down sides of being Supergirl.

Arthur turns to his knights.

“Lancelot’s group. You will head west from this point. Before you do please burn Rodvere's body. We don’t have anything to bury him with and we can’t afford to carry him with us.” Arthur explains.

Lancelot and the two other knights in his group nod glumly.

“Gawain, I need you to head with your group in a north west direction. Keep going until you reach the edge of the forest. Then once you do work your way back south at the edge to meet up with the others at the village, to the west of here.” Arthur explains.

Gawain nods at Arthur in confirmation.

“Myself, Lionell and Kara will continue north for a while before we head due west. We may not reach the village for a few days, wait for us there. If we haven’t met you there in 3 days time you should presume we are dead. Do not come looking for us. That is an order. I don’t need more of you getting killed looking for my dead body.” Arthur says.

The knights grumble their confirmation of Arthur’s orders, sounding like they’ll obey but are not happy about it.

“Okay then. Whatever this creature is, is clearly powerful. We’ve found Rodvere and I suspect that Gregor has faced the same fate. Be careful, watch each other’s backs and if you come across this creature do not engage it. Carefully watch it, study it. Then if you think you can kill it, do it.” Arthur says.

“Yes Arthur.” Several of the knights say.

After one last look at Rodvere Arthur sets off north with Kara and Lionell.

The three of them walk quietly for a long while. All of them are clearly contemplating what they saw and thinking about the creature that could have done this.

Kara eventually turns to Arthur as they walk along.

“You still think this is just some regular creature?” Kara asks.

Arthur looks at Kara and gives her a slight glare.

“No. But we won’t know what it is until we actually see it.” Arthur responds.

Kara thinks about getting the book out of her bag that Gaius gave her, to try and figure out what the creature is. She had the large claw marks and incredibly strength to go on. But Kara admits to herself that the description probably doesn’t narrow it down very much. So Kara decides against it.

A few hours later Arthur has decided that they need to stop for the night. It’s getting even darker in the forest than it already was before. So the three of them find a small spot between some trees where they can lay down next to each other for the night and start a small fire.

Thankfully while they were walking Lionell was able to hunt down a rabbit for them to eat. Lionell even skins and cooks the animal. Kara is glad she didn’t have to do that.

After they finish eating Lionell goes to relieve himself.

Kara looks at Arthur and notices that he is lost in thought.

“What are you thinking Arthur?” Kara asks.

“I’m thinking this was a bad idea. I made the decision that we’d hunt whatever this animal was. It would have been wiser just to wait for it to attack the village again and hunt it down from there. But now because of my plan I’ve got at least one of my men killed...” Arthur says sadly.

“Arthur..... it’s not your fault. I know you. I know you wouldn’t want to use the people of the village as bait. The knights signed up for this. They all knew what they were getting in to. And I’m sure if you asked them none of them would blame you.” Kara says.

“You didn’t sign up for this though. You’re my servant.... this is dangerous..... I should have left you in Camelot....” Arthur says.

“Arthur I wanted to come. I may have protested a bit but I’m glad I came. I mean you’d probably starve without me.” Kara says, trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur sighs.

“I’m sure there is someone else in Camelot you’d much rather be spending tonight with.” Arthur says.

“Arthur I don’t want to talk about that.” Kara replies, feeling awkward.

“At some point we are going to have to....” Arthur begins.

“Arthur come quick! I think I’ve spotted the beast just over this ridge.” Lionell says suddenly in a hushed tone, as he returns.

Arthur looks at Kara in surprise and then back at Lionell. Arthur gets up and follows Lionell. Kara follow closely behind.

Arthur and Kara follow Lionell for about a minute before he silently signals for the two of them to get down on the ground and crawl up the the edge of the ridge.

The three crawl up to the edge and when they look over they see a space between the forest with no trees. The ground is just dirt no grass. But more importantly laying in the middle of the open space is a weird looking creature. The creature looks like a giant lizard with a long tail and reptile like skin, but it seems to have the head of a rooster. It has four legs each with large talons at the end of each foot, and finally the creature has small wings. It looks like the creature probably couldn’t fly like a bird or a dragon. But it could probably use its wings to get itself a few feet off the ground and fly briefly from one spot to the other.

“What is it?” Arthur asks.

“I don’t know. But, all I know is it’s currently asleep. This will be our best chance to kill it.” Lionell says as he looks at Arthur.

“No. We should look at my book and figure out what it is.” Kara says in a hushed voice.

“Kara there’s no time for that. I’m sure chopping off this creatures head will do the trick.” Arthur says.

Arthur then nods to Lionell and the two slowly begin making their way down the the other side of the ridge closer to the creature.

“No wait.” Kara says.

“Stay there.” Arthur says as he looks back at Kara.

Kara just stays there looking on for a few moments as Arthur and Lionell get closer and closer to the creature. Eventually Kara decides she’s had enough and follows both of them.

As Arthur and Lionell approach the creature they both draw their swords. Arthur signals for Lionell to go to the side of the creature furthest away from where they came from, while Arthur stays on the side closest. The two knights then slowly work their way up towards the neck of the creature. They are both only about 6 feet away on each side. With his sword Arthur gestures for Lionell to place his sword above the neck of the creature.

Lionell nods and puts his sword above the creature’s neck just as Arthur does.

“On three.” Arthur says quietly.

Kara begins to come closer to the creature. She is still a good 10 feet away from Arthur.

“One, two three.” Arthur says.

Simultaneously both Arthur and Lionell bring their swords up and then back down to the neck of the creature. But when their swords hit the neck of the creature all they do is cling against the creature's skin, basically bouncing off of it. 

Arthur and Lionell both look at each other in shock and horror.

The creature then suddenly wakes up and begins to stand. It violently moves flinging it’s tail in Arthur direction, hitting him, causing him to fly about 10 feet back to Kara. When Arthur hits the ground next to Kara, Kara can see that the prince is unconscious. 

The creature then turns its head to look at Kara and Arthur. It makes an awful screeching noise, causing Kara to cover her ears. 

Kara knows that she should try and use her magic but she doesn’t know what this creature is. From all the spells she’s briefly been able to memories she can’t think of any that might help. Not to mention the creature might end up being immune to magic anyway.

The creature then begins to move closer to Kara and Arthur. But suddenly Lionell runs at the creature and hits it with his sword as he yells. Of course his sword just bounces off the creature again. 

“Get Arthur out of here!” Lionell yells.

The creature then turns to look at Lionell.

Kara freezes for a moment.

“Go!” Lionell yells.

Kara then grabs Arthur and begins dragging him back up the ridge. As she drags Arthur up the ridge and further into the forest back into the direction of where they camped she can hear Lionell yelling. Lionell yelling is comforting as Kara at least knows he is alive. 

Kara eventually is able to drag Arthur back to the camp. In that moment she hears a blood curdling scream. Clearly Lionell meeting his doom. 

Kara falls to the ground and lays quietly next to Arthur. She listens and can hear the screeches of the creature again, getting closer. After a few moments she hears loud thuds of the creature moving, and trees being pushed over or bent/broken. The creature continues to come closer. Kara lays silent and still hoping it will be enough.

Suddenly Arthur wakes up taking in deep breaths. He tries to sit up but Kara forces him to lay back down with her arm. Arthur looks on at Kara. Kara just brings a finger to her lips letting Arthur know he needs to be quiet. Arthur then hears the noise of the creature nearby and lays back and remains silent.

Over the next few minutes the creature can be heard coming closer and then further away, and then closer again before it finally leaves, and after a while it can’t be heard anymore. Even after that the two of them remain silent for another hour.

An hour later Arthur silently sits up and looks around.

“We need to get out of here.” Arthur says quietly.

Kara nods and grabs her bag and sword and follows Arthur.

For the next hour or so the two trek through the forest in a western direction, only being guided by the brief glimpses of moonlight that come through the forest trees. 

Eventually they makes it to these large boulders that are between several trees. The two of them decide to get between the gaps underneath and between the boulders to get some rest. It offers them some protection and kept them out of sight mostly, at least.

A few moments after the two lay down awkwardly between the boulders Arthur turns to look at Kara.

“What happened to Lionell?” Arthur asks.

“He.... he fought off the creature while I dragged you away...... after that..... I heard his screams.....” Kara replies.

Arthur gets a sad look on his face and just nods as a reply.

“We should try and get some sleep.” Arthur says.

Kara nods and closes her eyes to fall asleep. She wishes she was just back home in Camelot. As Kara falls asleep it weirds her out that she just thought of Camelot as her home. She really hopes it doesn’t become her home.

* * *

Meanwhile Morgana awakes the day following her adventure with fire. This morning she wakes up all by herself before Gwen even arrives.

As she gets up out of bed she looks over at the burnt drapes on her bed from the night before. She gets a smile on her face as she remembers how great it felt to finally do the spell. Not to mention how amazing it just felt anyway, and how the fire just looked incredible. Morgana is excited to try more spells again sometimes soon.

For now Morgana begins to get dressed, once again putting awake Kara's magic book. As she dresses she thinks about the explanation she can offer as to why her drapes were burnt. She decides that she will just lie that she was doing some reading in bed and accidentally caught the drapes on fire with a candle she was using for light.

A few moments later Gwen arrives.

"My lady time to....." Gwen begins to say before she notices that Morgana is already up.

"Good morning Gwen." Morgana smiles, as she pokes her head around the wooden screen as she gets changed.

"You are awake?" Gwen asks surprised.

"Yes I am." Morgana replies.

  
"Well that's.........." Gwen begins to say before she notices the burnt drapes on Morgana's bed. "What happened to your drapes?" 

"Oh..... I was doing some reading last night and I accidentally caught the drapes on fire with a candle I was using." Morgana lies.

"Oh... well I better take those drapes down then and have them replace for you by the end of the day." Gwen says as she approaches the bed.

"Thank you Gwen." Morgana replies. 

Throughout the day Morgana once again has to undertake several boring tasks that are expected of her in Arthur's place. It does annoy her that she is just Arthur's replacement to meet various lords and ladies. Not that she actually wanted to meet these people. It was just the fact that she was second to Arthur. But it had always been that way, and Morgana expects nothing less as after all she was lucky enough to live the lifestyle she lives as the king's ward. Arthur was the king's son and the heir to the throne after all.

One difference to the day prior is that Uther actually invites Morgana to have dinner with it. It was very rare for the king to have dinner with anyone. He mostly just ate on his own. Sometimes he would eat with Arthur if they were discussing something of importance to the kingdom. Uther would only eat with Morgana once every few months or so, sometimes on special occasions, sometimes just out of the blue. But all of those times Arthur would also have joined them for dinner. Now Uther was going to be eating with Morgana alone.

The two of them don't engage in much conversation as they eat their dinner. Morgana knows that Uther likes to be the one doing the speaking, he doesn't enjoy someone else taking charge of the conversation. But Morgana isn't really interested in starting a conversation with the King anyway.

Eventually as they both finish their dinner Uther takes a sips of his wine as he looks at Morgana closely.

"Did you enjoy your duties today?" Uther asks.

Morgana looks up at the king.

"Yes.... it was.... nice to meet people...." Morgana lies, trying to be polite. 

"Hmm..... well meeting people is one of the easier tasks. But it is incredibly dull." Uther says.

Morgana doesn't know whether to take it as an insult that he said the task was easy, or if he was trying to sympathise with her by admitting the task was boring. So Morgana decides to say nothing.

"I tell you what..... the most difficult thing about running a kingdom is making sure everyone stays safe..... and protected. I mean look at what Arthur is doing. He is going to hunt and kill some foul creature that stalks the forests north of here that has been attack a village. But that's just a small drop in a large bucket of issues. There are threats from other kingdoms, always testing are borders, always daring us to make a move on them, while we do the same. Then there are the merchants who travel between kingdoms trading stock. We have to make sure they stay protected as they travel through our kingdom or we may loose vital supplies that we can't get in Camelot. Supplies such as medicines, ores and wine." Uther says, basically monologuing at Morgana.

Morgana just sits there and listens to Uther speak. She is pretty sure he loves the sound of his own voice.

"But I'll tell you.... The biggest threat to this kingdom are those monsters with magic..... They are evil. Magic twists their minds, corrupts them. They are murderers and monsters. We need to route out every last person with magic no matter what, and burn them at the stake..." Uther says.

Morgana grows fearful and angry at what Uther is saying about those with magic. She fears for her life, and Kara's, if Uther found out they had magic. But also she hates that he just makes out people with magic as being evil monsters. It was just his own stupid bias. After all Kara has magic and she isn't evil or a monsters, and Morgana herself knows that she has magic and isn't any of those things.

"We need to round them up. I should get my guards to do searches of everyone's homes. Stamp them out.... destroy them like the vial creatures they are...." Uther continues.

Morgana gets more and more angry as Uther continues on. Morgan clenches her fists in anger. Suddenly the candle in front of Uther bursts into a large flame. This causes Uther to jump back in shock. As Morgana looks on at the fire startling Uther she just feels so right. It feels so good and right that it startled Uther, it served him right. Morgana soon realises what she is doing and un-clenches her fist, causing the fire to go back down. 

Uther looks at the candle for a moment.

"Damn idiots. I told them to get only the best candles. Not some second rate candles that can burst into flames!" Uther says angrily.

Morgana spends a few more minutes with Uther before she finally excuses herself and heads back up to her room. 

A few moments later she is reading the magic book again studying it. She doesn't try and practice any more spells, she is just trying to adsorb everything in. 

Eventually she decides that she wants to learn more about magic. Not just spells, but where it comes from, what it can do, how powerful people with magic can be. Everything.

  
Those thoughts remain in Morgana's mind after she put the book away and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for some clarification. Naming one of the knights Lionell was a coincidence. I googled “Arthur’s Knight’s names” as I couldn’t remember most of them and Lionell is one of them. It wasn’t until I’d used the name a few times I realised Lionel is Lena’s father’s name. So the names have no significance there.


	7. Cockatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter is not for the faint of heart.

Kara is the first to wake up. She looks over at Arthur and sees he is still asleep. The sun is up and it looks like it’s at least 10am and they should probably get going. But Kara decides to let Arthur sleep. He may not have mentioned it, but he was probably wounded after being hit by the creature's tail the night prior. He could have broken ribs and a fractured skull, at worst. Some horrible bruises and a lot of pain, at best. Kara equally is in pain, but only from the awkward sleeping position between the rocks. She thinks it’s just yet another horrid down side to being human. As when she was her Kryptonian self she could literally sleep anywhere and it was comfortable. She could fly sleep after all.

As Kara waits for Arthur to wake up she opens up her book to see if she can find out what the creature is. She flicks through a few pages looking at creatures similar to the one they faced, dismissing them all. Then eventually she comes across a creature that matches the description perfectly, a cockatrice.

A few moments later Arthur wakes up with a groan.

“What are you doing Kara?” Arthur asks, as he looks at her.

“I’m reading about the creature we faced. It’s a cockatrice. See books come in handy after all.” Kara says.

“Yes.... you were right.... now what does it say about this...... cockatrice?” Arthur asks.

“The book says the cockatrice is a large vicious lizard like creature with the head of a rooster that is known to prowl various forests. The cockatrice is very powerful and extremely deadly. It can fly but only briefly. It is deadly venomous with a stinger at the end of its tail. It is said that it will die instantly if it hears a rooster crow or sees its reflection in a mirror.” Kara explains.

Arthur sighs.

“Okay that’s good of know. But we need to get out of the forest and meet up with the remainder of the knights. It will be foolish for us to try and continue to hunt this creature.” Arthur says.

Kara nods in agreement.

Kara and Arthur set off in a western direction hoping to reach the edge of the forest by the end of the day. The only problem is Arthur is clearly feeling the effects of being hit by the cockatrice's tail and isn’t able to walk that fast, and has to take rests every now and then.

A few hours go by as they trek through the forest. It’s starting to become afternoon. The two both keep talking to a minimum. Partly because Arthur was in pain and talking was difficult for him, but also because they both want to listen out for any noises.

Eventually the two come to a spot for a rest. Arthur sits down with his back to a tree as he breathes heavily holding his ribs.

“You need to drink some water.” Kara says, as she hands Arthur some of the last remaining water they have left.

“No. You should have some as well.” Arthur says, trying to deny the water.

“You need it more than I do at the moment. If you die and I come out here without you I doubt your knights would be too happy with me.” Kara says, trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur lets out a brief chuckle before stopping and holding his ribs again. Kara gestures for him to take the water again, this time he doesn’t argue and just takes it.

“I don’t think we are going to make it by nightfall.” Arthur comments.

“Nor do I.” Kara replies.

The two are silent for a moment.

Kara looks around them through the forest.

“Arthur?” Kara says.

“Yes?”

“Do you....... do you feel like we are being watched?” Kara asks, nervously.

Arthur smiles slightly.

“So you’ve picked up on that too.” Arthur says, causing Kara to get a shocked look on her face. “Yes. Something has been watching us for a while now.” 

“What is it?” Kara asks.

“I don’t know.... But it’s had ample opportunity to attack us and it hasn’t. So I’m trying not to think about it.” Arthur says.

“Okay.” Kara nods, nervously.

A few minutes later Kara helps Arthur back onto his feet and they begin walking again. They walk for several more hours. The forest just seems unending. They eventually come across an opening in the trees next to a pond. They decide to make camp there tonight. 

Kara and Arthur both use the pond water to wash the dirt from their faces and refill their water bottles. They don’t have anything to eat. They had nothing they could eat anyway. It wasn’t like Kara is capable of catching a rabbit or something for them to cook. Nor was Arthur in the shape to do so. So they both fall asleep hungry and cold, not daring to light a fire.

A few hours later the moon hangs high in the sky. Kara and Arthur are both asleep. Suddenly they are both awoken by a thumping noise. They both jump up to their feet. Standing no more than 20 feet in front of them was the cockatrice. It was the creature that had been tracking them all day. It was clever though. Just as Arthur and Lionell had tried to kill it as it slept the night before, the cockatrice had tracked them and was intending to do the same. The cockatrice lets out an awful howl, causing both Kara and Arthur to grab their ears.

Arthur grabs and draws his sword, not that it would be much use.

The cockatrice begins to walk closer to them. Arthur looks at Kara to his side, also with her sword drawn. He suddenly and forcefully pushes Kara out of the way to the side.

“Run!!” Arthur yells.

Kara falls to the ground and Arthur begins walking away from her with his sword drawn, guiding the cockatrice towards him and not Kara.

Kara gets up and knows that this time she’s not running. After all she did have to protect Arthur or risk being stuck in this reality.

Kara looks up and notices Arthur has guided the cockatrice just below a large branch. Kara then says a spell she remembers which causes the branch to snap and land on the cockatrice. The cockatrice howls in surprise and some pain.

Arthur uses this moment to move away from the cockatrice while it’s pinned down. Now Arthur isn’t a coward, he wouldn’t run from a fight. But he’s not an idiot either. He knows that he’d die trying to fight this creature.

Arthur hurries back over to Kara.

“Let’s get out of here.” Arthur says, with his back to the creature.

Kara then sees the creature suddenly shake off the tree branch and whip its tail towards Arthur.

“Get out the way!” Kara yells, as she pushes Arthur from his spot.

The creature's tail then whips into Kara. Kara goes flying back several feet hitting the ground. But what’s worse is the beast's poisonous sting has pierced Kara’s skin.

“Kara!” Arthur yells, as he watches Kara hit the ground and then clutch her stomach.

The cockatrice turns its attention back to Arthur. Arthur has his back to the pond. The cockatrice comes closer and closer. Arthur looks over at Kara in increasing concern. Arthur doesn’t know what to do. He raises his sword to stand and fight, for as long as he was able. Suddenly in that moment just as the cockatrice is 5 feet away Kara’s words ring through his head from earlier in the morning. _“It’s said that it will die instantly if it hears a rooster crow or sees its own reflection in a mirror.”_

Arthur looks at the pond behind him. The moon light lit it up perfectly to show his own reflection. Arthur realises that water is effectively a mirror. Arthur quickly turns around and wades into the water. The creature follows him as it howls again. The creature stands at the edge of the water and uses its tail to try and attack Arthur. Arthur dodges by falling into the water on his stomach as he tries to get further in, and further away.

Soon the water stills and the cockatrice is about to make a move to enter the pond when finally its own reflection appears on the water's surface. The cockatrice looks at the reflection for only a brief moment before suddenly letting out a screeching howl, far worse than any noise the creature has made thus far. Arthur once more puts his hands to his ears as he also yells in pain from the noise. 

The cockatrice then slowly begins to turn to stone, starting from its tail, making its way up its body, all while it continues to howl. Eventually the creature is completely stone and the noise stops. Arthur is able to take his hands off his ears. Suddenly the stone bursts and explodes into thousands of small pieces. Arthur covers his face with his arms to protect himself from the stone debris. The cockatrice is no more.

Arthur lets out several deep breathes and sighs of relief as he looks on at the spot the cockatrice stood moments before. Arthur then collects his thoughts and looks over at where Kara is still laying.

“Kara!” Arthur yells, as he begins rushing out of the water to head over to her.

As Arthur approaches Kara he sees that she is clutching her stomach. Blood is pouring out and she is struggling for breath. 

Kara herself is in an incredible amount of pain. More pain than she’s been in at any point in her life. Just another disadvantage of being a human she guesses. She looks down at her stomach and sees her hand caked in blood. For the first time since leaving Krypton white cold fear floods through her. She doesn’t want to die. She doesn’t want to die here. She’s not afraid to die, she’s afraid to die away from everyone she loves. Away from Alex, J’onn, Eliza, Brainy and Nia. But most importantly she doesn’t want to die away from Lena. She can’t die. Not until she puts things right with Lena. Kara thinks if she could just do that one thing, she’d die happy, and accept death's embrace.

Arthur on the other hand has no intention of letting Kara die. Not after everything they’ve gone through. Not after she just took a probably deathly blow for him. So Arthur gets to work. He knows that he needs to close up the wound and stop the bleeding. He knows that he’s not going to be able to save Kara. But he could stop Kara from dying long enough to get her some actual help. To someone that could actually save her.

“Kara. Kara!” Arthur says firmly, trying to get Kara’s attention.

Kara drearily looks at Arthur.

“I’m going to need your help. I need you to put pressure on your wound. To stop the bleeding. I would do it but I’m going to need my hands for what I’m about to do next.” Arthur explains.

Kara nods slightly, and this is all the confirmation that Arthur needs. He then gently grabs Kara’s hand and pushes it down on the wound, keeping pressure on it.

Kara groans in pain loudly.

“Kara I know this hurts, but I’m going to take my hand off now. I need you to keep the pressure up.” Arthur explains.

Kara groans and nods at the same time.

Arthur takes his hand off slowly, inspecting whether Kara has loosened her pressure on the wound. When he is confident that Kara hasn’t he gets to work on what he has to do next.

Arthur quickly runs over to grab some wood and some rocks from Kara’s bag to start a fire. He begins making a kindling and hits the rocks together making them spark. Arthur keeps doing this until a few minutes later one of the twigs lights on fire. Arthur then carefully carries the twig over to Kara. Making sure the flame doesn’t go out. He walks over and gets on his knees next to Kara. Kara is still putting pressure on the wound groaning.

“Kara...... I’m going to need to cauterise the wound..... this is really going to hurt.” Arthur explains.

Kara doesn’t really respond other than removing her hand from her wound. Arthur than carefully with one hand moves Kara’s shirt up her body. He then places the fire slowly on to the top of the wound. He allows the fire to envelope Kara’s wound. 

Kara screams in agonising pain. But somehow she manages to stay still. Arthur tries his best to block out the screams. It isn't in his nature to make someone scream like this, but he knows he is doing this to save Kara, not to torture her. Eventually Kara passes out. 

Arthur continues carefully for a few moments before he can see the wound is cauterised shut. He then throws the burning stick away and begins to clean Kara’s wound with his own shirt. It smells of burning flesh, but after Arthur clears the blood away he can see the wound is closed for now. He knows that the cockatrice probably poisoned Kara as well. But there was far too much blood for Arthur to try and suck any poison out.

Arthur checks Kara’s pulse and is relieved that she is still breathing. He then goes over to get their things and moves them closer to Kara. He allows Kara to ‘sleep’ for now. While at the same time Arthur takes this time to rest as he knows that he’s going to have to help Kara walk out of the forest now. He’s going to need all of the energy he can muster.

* * *

Meanwhile in Camelot Morgana has yet another tedious day. But today she has something planned that she’s going to do at the end of it. So once all the boring duties and everything is done Morgana grabs the magic book from her room, concealing it in a bag and leaves the castle.

A few minutes later Morgana arrives at Gaius’. She knocks and enters slowly.

“Ah Child. What brings you to me at this late hour?” Gaius asks.

“Well...... seeing as Kara is away....... I was wondering........ if there are any books you have that I can learn about magic....... just the history...... not spells or anything.....” Morgana explains.

Gaius looks on at Morgana for a moment.

“I don’t think that would be wise. If anyone caught you with said book..... I’d hate to think what could happen....” Gaius says.

“Please...... I’ll be careful Gaius.... I just need something..... I haven’t been able to practice my magic since Kara left.... I need something to occupy my mind...” Morgana lies.

Gaius sighs.

“Very well.....”

Gaius then turns around and begins examining his book shelf. Morgana slowly begins to creep in the direction of Kara’s room.

“Now..... where did I put it?” Gaius says to himself with his back to Morgana.

Morgana takes this opportunity to run into Kara’s room and place the book back where she found it a few days before. She then runs back out and Gaius is still muttering to himself.

“Ah! Here it is!” Gaius announces.

Gaius grabs a book and turns around to face Morgana.

“This book contains a brief history of magic. But more importantly it also talks of ancient magical artefacts.” Gaius explains.

“Artefacts? Do they really exist?” Morgana asks.

“Hmm.... that’s hard to say. Some probably do, most probably don’t.” Gaius says, as he hands Morgana the book.

“Thank you Gaius. I look forward to reading this.” Morgana smiles.

“Okay.... now you be careful with that book. Make sure no one catches you with it and hide it well.” Gaius says, concerned.

“I will Gaius. Thank you again.” Morgana says as she leaves.

A while later Morgana has locked herself in her room and she is studying the book. The book talks about the history of magic. It mentions how the most powerful people of magic were the 9 high priestesses of the Old Religion. It is believed that these priestesses are incredibly powerful and can draw their magical strength from the gods themselves. 

The book also talks about various magical artefacts. Most of them Morgana thinks sound ridiculous. A lot of them sound incredibly dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. For instance there is one artefact called the Staff of Rowan that is said to be able to raise an army of the undead to be commanded by whoever states the correct spell on the staff. Luckily the staff’s location is unknown Morgana is relieved to know.

Morgana spends hours going through the new book learning more about magic and the various artefacts. She eventually begins to feel tired so she secures the book away in her wardrobe and then goes to sleep.

Morgana sleeps peacefully for a while. But then her dreams become vivid. She sees Kara and Arthur fighting this awful monster looking creature. It looks like a large lizard with a roosters head. The monster is about to whip its tail at Arthur when Kara pushes him away and takes the brunt of the blow. 

Next Morgana sees blood pouring from Kara’s stomach and Arthur trying to stop the bleeding. She sees Arthur use fire to close the wound and hears Kara screaming.

Morgana screams herself awake. Panic rushing through her body.

A guard rushes into her room.

“My lady! Is everything okay?” The guard asks, as he looks for intruders.

“Yes..... I...... yes.....” Morgana utters, as she takes several deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

The guard eventually leaves after checking the room, despite it being clear no intruder was inside.

Morgana continues to try and calm herself but she can’t. All she can think of is the image of Kara. She knows that it felt too real to just be a dream. The book she read mentioned people with magic being able to link themselves to each other, even if by accident. So Morgana is sure that what she saw is real. Kara is hurt and in danger. There is no way she is going to be able to go back to sleep now, probably not until Kara returns.

* * *

As the sun rises Arthur opens his eyes. He knows they need to go now. They were late to meet his knights, which was only going to make things more difficult to get back to Camelot. 

Arthur knows that the only person who can save Kara is Gaius. There is no point trying to look around for a local healer or something. Arthur has to get Kara back to Camelot. The only problem is the ride to Camelot at full gallop is a day and a half’s ride from the forest's edge, and Arthur’s not sure Kara will make it a few more hours, let alone the long ride to Camelot. Then that was on top of the fact they had to actually get out of the forest first.

Arthur gets up and packs everything into Kara’s bag. He places his sword in his scabbard and leaves Kara’s behind. Arthur considers just leaving Kara’s bag behind but he knows there may be some materials in there that may be useful. Or at the very least the book on the magic creatures may be essential for figuring out how to save Kara.

Arthur than gently wakes Kara up.

“Kara ..... you need to get up..... we need to move...” Arthur says.

Kara groans awake. She feels hot and dizzy. She’s confused as to where she is. All she feels is a hand pulling her up so she follows the hand’s lead.

Arthur pulls Kara to her feet and then has her wrap an arm around his shoulders. Arthur knows they are going to have to walk with Kara leaning most of her body weight on him, and him guiding them both. It’s going to be a difficult task, but he is not going to give up on trying to save Kara.

The two then set off in a west direction. Arthur considers turning south as at least he has some idea as to how far they were from the southern edge of the forest. But he decides it’s too great of a gamble. He hopes that they are closer to the western edge of the forest than any other side.

The two walk for hours and hours. Their pace is very slow and they have to stop for a few minutes every hour or so. Kara isn’t saying anything coherent anymore. All Arthur can make out is mumbles. He does hear the word “Rao” a lot, and wonders what it could mean, he’s never heard that word before. But also he knows Kara is probably completely out of it, so the word is likely gibberish.

Eventually later in the afternoon Arthur thinks he can see the end of the forest. It gives Arthur hope. The two walk about half a mile further before they finally exit the forest onto a main road. Arthur literally collapses with Kara onto the ground. He’s completely exhausted.

Arthur and Kara just lay there for a few minutes. Arthur is just trying to gather his strength to continue on.

Suddenly Arthur hears horses approach. He puts his hand to his sword and draws it as he stands up. He notices two men in armour ride towards him. As they get closer he realises it’s Gawain and Lancelot, two of his knights of Camelot. Arthur falls back to his knees in relief. 

The knights come galloping towards him. They get off their horses and run to Arthur.

“Arthur! Arthur! Are you alright?” Lancelot asks.

“Get Kara..... we need to get to Camelot....” Arthur is able to mumble before everything fades to black and he collapses.

* * *

Arthur wakes up on the back of a horse with someone sitting behind him. 

“Arthur?” Lancelot asks.

Arthur looks and notices he is riding a horse with Lancelot. Or at least Lancelot is riding the horse and sitting behind him to keep him from falling off.

“Where’s Kara?” Arthur asks.

“She’s on the back of the horse with Gawain behind us. She’s not doing very good.” Lancelot says.

“We need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible....” Arthur says.

“Yes..... okay...... the other men should not be too far ahead.” Lancelot replies.

Arthur is quiet for a moment.

“I told you to leave if I didn’t arrive on time..” Arthur comments.

“Hmm yeah well we all know you have a tendency for being late.” Lancelot smiles.

Arthur lets out a huff.

About an hour later they arrive at a small camp with the other knights of Camelot. It is getting dark and they have lit a fire. There are cheers amongst the knights when they see Arthur. As the horse pulls to a stop Lancelot helps Arthur dismount. There are more cheers.

“Arthur you need to get some rest and eat.” Lancelot says.

“No!” Arthur says sternly. “Give me a horse. I need to get Kara back to Camelot.” 

“Arthur....” Lancelot begins.

“She saved my life..... twice....” Arthur says, in a voice that leaves no arguments.

Arthur then turns to look to his men.

“I know it’s getting dark. But I’m heading back to Camelot as fast as a horse will carry me and Kara. I’m not asking for any of you to come with me. But I need to do this. I can’t let someone die who saved my life.” Arthur says.

“We’re with your Arthur.” Gawain says, as he approaches.

The rest of the knights cheer, Arthur nods.

“Mount up.” Arthur says.

Arthur has Kara on the back of his horse. She is laying down on her stomach. They’ve tied her to the horse so she doesn’t fall off as they gallop. They’ve been going at full pace for several hours now. It is still very dark. They are only being lead by the moon and the torches of fire some of the men are carrying. Arthur knows the horses will need a rest soon.

A few minutes later Arthur finally decides they should stop for a few hours. 

Without a word they all stop and begin disembarking their horses. Arthur immediately grabs Kara off his horse and lays her down on some blankets the men have already put down.

“Hmm Alex..... please.... I..... I’m sorry..... Rao’s light...... mhmmm ........ Eliza........ mom...... I miss you.... dad......Lena....” Kara mumbles, as she is burning up and clearly hallucinating.

Arthur doesn’t know how Kara has lasted this long. He was sure she’d have died by now. But now he knows Kara is a fighter and she isn’t giving up, so Arthur would be damned if he did. If Kara wasn’t going to die, then Arthur is willing to almost kill himself to get Kara back to Camelot.

The group all rest for a few hours. They take turns watching over Kara. Keeping a sort of vigil. Kara continues to mumble various things as Arthur gets some much needed sleep, while the horses regain their energy.

As the sun rises once more Arthur awakes and soon they set off at full gallop again.

This time they ride for hours and hours without stopping. Arthur knows the horses can’t take much more. But Arthur can tell that Kara is getting worse. Her breathing has slowed down to an inhuman pace, while her skin has gone very white. Meanwhile all Kara can mutter is the word “Lena”. Arthur has no idea who that is.

Eventually Kara suddenly stops muttering and becomes still. Arthur looks and panics. But in that moment Camelot finally comes into view. So Arthur gallops his horse on.

Arthur gallops into Camelot not caring who is in the way. People literally have to jump out of the way to avoid him.

Finally he arrives in front of Gaius’ home. He picks Kara up and carries her. He bangs the door open.

Gaius is completely startled by the sudden introduction. But as soon as he sees Kara in Arthur’s arms he jumps into action.

“What happened?” Gaius asks, as he points to a table for Arthur to place Kara down on.

“Cockatrice..... she was hit by the sting of a cockatrice....” Arthur says, breathlessly.

Gaius gets a grim look on his face as he gets a cloth to carefully dab Kara’s face. Arthur clearly notices Gaius’ look.

“Gaius! You’ve got to tell me there is something you can do for her?!” Arthur says.

Suddenly before Gaius can answer the front door slams open again. This time Morgana bursts through.

“Kara!!” Morgana yells, with a sheer look of terror on her face.

Morgana runs over to Kara and grabs her hand. As she does Kara begins to breath loudly again.

Gaius studies Morgana carefully.

“I need you to leave.” Gaius says to Arthur.

“Gaius what....” Arthur begins.

“Arthur....... I can’t have you here for what I have to do.....” Gaius says, sternly.

Arthur gives Gaius that studying your face look.

“Okay.... Morgana we need to leave.” Arthur relents.

Morgana suddenly looks at Arthur with anger on her face. It’s clear she doesn’t plan to go anywhere.

“Actually I need Morgana to stay...... she can help with a few things she has learnt recently....”Gaius explains.

“Okay.....” Arthur says confused.

“Please Arthur go.” Morgana begs.

Arthur gives everyone a look once more before he begins to leave.

“Please let me know as so as she is okay.” Arthur says, as he walks out of the door.

Gaius waits a moment after Arthur leaves before he jumps into action.

“Okay Morgana this is going to be up to you.” Gaius says.

“What?” Morgana asks, in shock.

“You are going to have to use magic to save Kara. She has been hit by a cockatrice’s venom. If she wasn’t someone with magic she’d have been long dead by now. The only way to save her is through magic.” Gaius explains.

“Gaius...... I..... I don’t think I can do this....” Morgana says.

“Yes you can.... If you don’t Kara dies.” Gaius says, forcefully.

Morgana looks at Gaius then back at Kara before finally nodding her head.

Gaius tells Morgana the words of the spell she needs to recite and Morgana begins repeating them. Nothing seems to be happening. Morgana repeats the words over and over again. Nothing happens.

Morgana then begins to panic. She panics that she can’t save Kara. She panics that she’s going to lose someone who she can trust completely. She’s finally found someone who she trusts and trusts her and who she thinks she may love and.... and she’s going to die.... all because she couldn’t do it. This causes Morgana to become angry.

Suddenly Kara lets out a deep breath.

“It’s working Morgana!” Gaius exclaims.

Morgana feels hopefully again and just continues to focus on Kara as hard as she can.

“Lena?” Kara mumbles. “Lena..... I’m so sorry....... I love you..... Lena..... you..... mhmmm.....”

Hearing Kara say those words breaks Morgana’s heart. It sounds to her like there is someone called Lena that Kara loves. Morgana wants Kara to love her desperately. 

Morgana keeps at it for several hours before finally Gaius tells her to stop. Morgana almost collapses from exhaustion.

“I believe she is stable now. She will just need some rest.... as do you.....” Gaius says, as he looks over at Morgana who has fallen into a chair.

“I will take Kara into her room. You should get back to the castle.” Gaius says, as he picks Kara up in his arms.

“No!” Morgana says suddenly, jumping to her feet. A burst of energy has come through her.

Gaius turns around to look at Morgana in surprise.

“I mean..... can I stay? ..... with Kara?” Morgana almost pleads.

Gaius smiles.

“Okay.... come along..” Gaius says, as he begins carrying Kara to her room.

Gaius enters the room and carefully places Kara down on her bed. He then turns to look at Morgana.

“Okay. You need to get some rest too. I shall inform Arthur that Kara is stable and you are just staying to watch over her.” Gaius says.

Morgana nods and then Gaius goes to leave the room.

“Thank you Gaius.” Morgana says.

“Don’t thank me. Thank yourself.... you saved her Morgana.” Gaius says with a smile, and then leaves the room.

Morgana lets a smile creep on her face for a moment.

Morgana then slowly walks over to Kara and climbs onto the bed next to her, laying down.

Morgana studies Kara for a moment.

“I don’t know who Lena is....... but I wish I was her....... I wish you loved me...... but...... I’m just glad you are alive....” Morgana says, and then places a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Morgana then rests her head on the pillow next to Kara and quickly falls asleep, giving in to her exhaustion. 


	8. Morgana Finds Out

Kara regains consciousness for the first time. As she opens her eyes with her blurry vision she sees a brunette woman sitting in a chair next to the bed she’s laying in, all while holding her hand. Kara forgets where she is.

“Lena?” Kara asks, groggy as her vision clears.

Suddenly the hand jolts away. The woman gets up from her chair and stands to move closer to Kara.

“No..... it’s me Morgana.....” Morgana says, as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“Oh....... hey.....” Kara replies.

That response almost breaks Morgana’s heart. It is clear that Kara would much rather see this Lena person than her. Despite the fact Morgana feels completely connected to Kara. She knows she loves her. That’s what makes it worse.

“Uhhh.... what happened?” Kara asks, as she rubs her face.

“Uhmm.... what do you remember Kara?” Morgana replies.

Kara thinks for a moment, trying to recall the memories of everything in Camelot and her adventure with Arthur.

“I Uhmm.... Arthur and I we...... we faced a.... a cockatrice...... I....... I pushed Arthur out of the way....... but I got hit..... I..... there was blood..... I thought I was going to die. I..... I remember being on the back of a horse..... then..... I don’t know....” Kara says as the rest of it is a blank to her.

Morgana sighs.

“Kara after your run in with the cockatrice Arthur patched you up the best he could and then got you out of the forest. He then rode almost day and night to get you back to Camelot to Gaius. When you got here...... you...... you weren’t really breathing...... Gaius had me...... use magic to save you.....” Morgana explains trailing off.

Kara is silent for a moment as she takes in everything Morgana said. Morgana is avoiding Kara’s gaze. Kara then takes Morgana’s hand into her own.

“You saved me.... Thank you.” Kara says, with a smile.

Morgana looks up at Kara and meets her eyes. She then bursts into tears and pulls Kara in for a hug.

“It was so awful Kara..... I thought you were going to die..... I thought...... just as I’d found someone...... I was going to lose you.... and.... and....” Morgana says, before breaking off into louder sobs.

Kara hugs Morgana back tight.

“It’s okay Morgana. You saved me. I’m here. You are not going to lose me.” Kara says, trying to soothe Morgana.

The two continue to hug for a few minutes while Morgana continues to sob. Eventually Morgana’s sobs die down and she pulls away from the hug. As she does she wipes away the tears from her face.

Kara gives Morgana a smile. Morgana smiles back.

There is then a moment of silence.

“Kara..... I Uhm...... you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to..... but...... uhmmm....... who’s Lena?” Morgana asks.

Kara gets a look of shock on her face.

“Oh you don’t have to tell me... I shouldn’t have asked..... Uhmm..... I should go.” Morgana says, now feeling awkward.

Morgana begins to get up from the bed but Kara grabs her arm, keeping her in place.

“It’s okay. I’ll tell you..... but it's going to sound crazy. But I promise it’s true..... I promise this isn’t because of what happened. This is part of what I promised I’d tell you before I left with Arthur.” Kara says.

Morgana gets a look of concern on her face.

“Kara whatever it is you can tell me. I won’t judge you..... I promise....” Morgana says.

Kara nods her head in response.

“Well.... this..... this isn’t my reality..... I’m not from this world or universe..... wherever we are...... I just woke up here about a week ago.... and everyone seemed to know who I am...... Everyone calls me Kara..... but where I’m from there are stories about Camelot and Arthur and you..... and Arthur’s servant isn’t me in those stories..... he’s a wizard called Merlin...... But my reality...... I’m not even from Earth.... I’m from a planet called Krypton... My planet doesn’t exist anymore because it exploded and I was sent to Earth. I grew up on Earth and because I am an alien I have special powers thanks to the yellow sun. I have super strength, can fly, have incredible vision, shoot light out of my eyes and all sorts of other stuff. I actually am what’s called a _super hero_ where I’m from. They call me Supergirl. I use my powers to save people and defeat villains. See my reality is more advanced than this place. We have metal cities and advanced technologies and everything. By day I work as a reporter, finding out the news stories from across the world and writing them. Then secretly I am Supergirl. In my reality I have many friends and an adoptive family. I have an adoptive older sister called Alex, I have a friend called J’onn who is more like a father figure to me. Then I have friends called Nia, Brainy, Kelly and others. But..... my best friend ..... her name is Lena...... We are..... we currently aren’t speaking..... See in my world I have a cousin who got to Earth first and became a Superhero before me..... He ended up fighting a man called Lex Luthor...... Lex believed that Superman was a threat to every humans existence because he was is powerful.... So Lex tried to kill Superman many times..... Lena is.... Lex’s half sister...... I met Lena just as Kara the reporter.... see I wear glasses as Kara and don’t use them as Supergirl.... it seems to keep my identity secret...... Anyway Lena and I became best friends.... and we’ve been best friends for a few years now. But at the same time I worked with Lena as Supergirl, not letting her know my identity. I..... we had some difference as Supergirl and Lena..... it made my relationship with her as Supergirl strained, to say the least..... Anyway last year Lex told Lena my secret identity and now she thinks I was just manipulating her the whole time.... that I wasn’t her friend.... that I never trusted her.... but I did.... I do..... I just got lost in the way Lena makes me feel.... She just makes me feel special for being Kara..... not for having super powers...... but before I came here Lena and I are still not friends again..... I even asked to work with her and she choose to work with her evil brother over me....” Kara says to Morgana.

Morgana is silent for several moments, taking everything in. Kara lets this information sit with Morgana for now, letting her take her time. She knows there is more to explain, but she’ll let Morgana take this in first.

“That’s...... that's ..... wow..... that’s unbelievable...” Morgana mutters.

“You don’t believe me...” Kara says, with a frown on her face.

“No.... that’s the thing.... I do.... it sounds crazy right? But I believe everything you just told me...” Morgana says.

Kara smiles at a Morgana. Morgana smiles back in response.

“But Kara..... what did you mean that there are stories about Camelot and me and Arthur where you are from?” Morgana asks.

Kara gulps. This next part wasn’t going to be easy.

“Okay...... but first I need to say..... in this reality..... there are people that..... uhmmm look..... no that’s not accurate...... there are people who basically have the same face and body as other people from my reality..... but they have different names and personalities and everything.” Kara says.

“Like who?” Morgana asks, raising an eyebrow. An expression Kara immediately remembers is something Lena typically does. 

“Gaius..... he looks like my friend J’onn. Gwen..... she looks like one of my friends called Sam..... and you....” Kara says.

“Me?” Morgana asks, shocked.

“Yes.... you...... you look like Lena.....” Kara says.

Morgana is again silent. It’s as if this revelation is even more shocking to her than Kara’s previous explanation. Kara lets it sit with Morgana for a moment.

“That’s..... that’s why I was weird about kissing you..... kissing you..... it..... it’s amazing..... and I loved doing it...... I really care about you...... not just because you look like Lena..... but because of who you are...... but when we kissed I felt guilty because it made me realise that..... I love Lena. I’m completely in love with her..... and kissing you while amazing..... you’re not Lena..... I..... I’m sorry.” Kara says, with a sad look on her face.

Morgana is upset by this explanation. It’s just her luck. Kara kissed her because of what she looks like. She looks exactly like someone Kara loves.... and it isn’t her.

“I Uhmm.....” Morgana says, not sure what to say.

“I’m sorry Morgana. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara says, as she holds her hand.

“No..... it’s okay Kara..... I understand...” Morgana lies, mostly because she hasn’t wrapped her head around it yet. Let alone allowed herself to process all her emotions.

There is another moment of silence.

“So what about the stories?” Morgana asks, snapping herself out of it.

“Okay..... well Uhmm..... firstly I want you to know that they are just stories..... it doesn’t mean they are true..... nor does it mean they have to become true.....” Kara says.

Morgana nods with a confused look on her face.

“Okay well here goes..... There are many different stories about you, Arthur and the wizard called Merlin. But essentially they all boil down to the fact that you have magic and become evil and try and kill Arthur and attempt to take the throne from him. All the while Merlin works as Arthur’s servant, and in secret uses his magic to stop you. Arthur doesn’t know about Merlin's magic, nor do you. Eventually after years and years Arthur is mortally wounded due to one of your actions. But as you come to watch Arthur die and taunt him, Merlin kills you with Arthur’s magical sword called Excalibur” Kara says.

Morgana begins to cry and panic and just generally freak out.

“I..... I’m going to be evil..... I...... no.... no..... I...... why would I even want the throne..... I’m just Uther’s ward..... I have no claim to it....” Morgana says, in shock.

“Uhmm well..... actually...... you are Uther’s daughter.” Kara says.

“What!?!” Morgana says loudly, in shock.

“Yes.... I..... I know this is a lot to take in....” Kara says.

“You..... you are telling me I’m Uther’s daughter and he has never told me. Is he that ashamed of me? Ashamed of a bastard daughter?” Morgana asks.

Kara pulls Morgana in for a hug.

“Hey. It’s okay. I don’t know if these stories are even true. But even if they are I believe we choose what we become. In the stories I always felt bad for you. I always thought that Merlin should have helped you with your magic before you became evil.” Kara explains.

Morgana suddenly pulls away.

“Is that why you’ve been helping me? You.... you are just trying to stop me from becoming evil?!” Morgana says angrily, her eyes begin to glow yellow with magic.

“No.... I....... I don’t know what I was thinking. Before I saw you..... I admit.... the stories had made me think you were evil.. But then I saw that you look like my Lena..... and I knew then you couldn’t be. I didn’t really know what I was going to do.... But then when I delivered that potion to you..... you just seemed so lost and helpless. I really felt like I saw the true you..... I knew I had to help you...” Kara explains.

Morgana is silent for a moment. She just thinks on what Kara has said. She is deciding if she is okay with Kara’s actions or not. But before she can make up her mind Kara lifts up her chin to look her in the eyes again.

“I trust you okay. Whatever the stories..... they don’t matter...... I just see you.... we can face whatever happens together...” Kara smiles.

In the moment Morgana just melts. She feels the warmth Kara has for her just radiate off her. So she knows she accepts Kara’s reasons.

“Okay.” Morgana nods.

Kara then pulls Morgana in for a tight hug.

They are silent for a moment.

“Kara...... but..... but what if I become evil.... what if I become like her from the stories....” Morgana asks.

“You won’t.” Kara says.

“But..... but what if I do...” Morgana presses once more.

“Morgana you are good. You are not going to become like that. Like I said I think one of the reasons she became like that was because she felt so lonely and had no one there for her. You’ve got me. You don’t have to feel lonely and isolated anymore.” Kara smiles.

Morgana nods at these words, although she is well aware that Kara didn’t answer her question.

Morgana and Kara remain in comfortable silence for a while. Morgana is just taking everything in and Kara is still recovering from her battle with death. The long explanation to Morgana took a lot of energy out of Kara. Eventually the two are disturbed by Kara’s door opening. Gaius appears.

“Ah I see you are finally awake!” Gaius says, with a smile.

“Yes I am. Thank you Gaius.” Kara replies.

“You don’t have to thank me Kara. Morgana did the real work. I just supplied her with the knowledge.” Gaius says.

Kara smiles and holds Morgana’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Morgana looks at Kara again and smiles, even though her heart hurts.

“Anyway Kara there is someone here to see you.” Gaius says.

Gaius then opens the door wider and Arthur walks in. When Morgana sees him she visibly tenses, removing her hand from Kara. Kara thinks nothing of it. After all Morgana had just found out that this person is her half brother who she tried to kill in the stories.

“Well it’s good to see you are back in the land of the living again.” Arthur smiles.

“Yes. Thank you Arthur. Without you I would have died in that forest.” Kara says.

“Well to be fair I’d probably have also died in that forest a few times without you...” Arthur says with a chuckle.

Kara chuckles back in response.

“So let’s call it even then aye?” Arthur says.

Kara laughs.

“Sure.” 

Arthur smiles again and turns around to leave the room. He turns back around to look at Kara, just as he's about to exit.

“In all seriousness, thank you Kara, I’m not sure what I’d do without you.” Arthur says.

Kara smiles again.

“Yeah you’d just have to find another servant to do your bidding.” Kara replies.

Arthur smiles.

“Yeah. They’d probably be an improvement. But pretty dull. Get some rest Kara.” Arthur says, as he leaves.

* * *

Later that evening Morgana leaves Gaius’, allowing Kara to get some much needed rest in the form of sleep. They did chat more about everything Kara had told her, and it was a lot to take in. Morgana knows that tonight she won't be getting any sleep, and this time it wouldn’t be because of her magic. Or at least not directly.

As Morgana walks back to the castle she gets lost in thoughts. As she enters she decides that she might as well go to the castle's library to get a book to read. She’d already read through the magical book Gaius had given her, and tonight she just really wants something to occupy her mind, even if it isn’t magic related.

Morgana enters the library and is greeted by the old male librarian. 

“Lady Morgana, what brings you to the library at this late hour?” He asks, surprised by her presence.

“I.... don’t think I’m going to get any sleep tonight so I’m trying to find something to read..... to occupy my mind.” Morgana explains.

“Oh, I understand. Hmm might I suggest you browsing the bard's tales section. There are some great adventure stories written by bards there.” The librarian recommends.

Morgana nods in response. Usually bard’s tales wouldn’t be anything that interests her, but Morgana is an avid reader and has probably read most of the books in the library. So she wants to read something new, something to occupy her mind.

Morgana spends about 15 minutes looking through the bard’s tales section of books. She picks up a few books and inspects them, putting them back and taking them out. Eventually she decides on one particular book. It doesn’t really interest her, but it sounds like the least boring.

Morgana then walks back to the librarian at his desk when she notices he is asleep on his table.

Morgana chuckles.

Morgana is just about to leave when out the corner of her eye she looks at the restricted books which are carefully concealed behind the librarian. These books were mostly books which painted Camelot or its former kings in a poor manner, but some of them were books about magic. Uther had wanted to have them burned, but Gaius had told him that one day they could be useful, if only to find out the magic they would have to deal with.

So looking at these books has Morgana’s curiosity peaked. It is the perfect opportunity to take one of these forbidden books. So Morgana silently puts her bard’s tale book down on a table and then creeps over to the book shelf, behind the librarian.

Morgana examines the books carefully without touching them. She doesn’t want to pull them out individually to examine them as that is going to increase the amount of noise she makes. So Morgana just settles on reading the text on the spines of the books. Eventually Morgana sees a book entitled “The Old Religion”. She remembers reading in her book Gaius gave her about the priestesses of the old religion and how powerful they were. So Morgana decides this is the book for her. She silently removes the book from the shelf, all while checking to see if the librarian is still asleep behind her. Once she gets the book out she slowly backs away from the shelf and then walks out of the library.

Morgana rushes through the castle with the book in hand, realising she has nothing to conceal it with if she were caught. But she finally makes it to her room, locks the door and begins inspecting the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly shorter chapter than usual. But I wanted to end the chapter here as otherwise the next one is going to be far too long. Don't worry though I've already almost finished the next chapter. I plan to be releasing chapters daily now until the end of the week/beginning of next week when I finish this story. As I kind of want this story to be over before Kara and Lena make up in the show, as I feel the lesson Kara will learn could happen in the show in some way. By that I mean I think when they eventually make up Kara may say some things that will happen in the final chapter of my story also.


	9. Emotional Recovery

It’s been a few weeks now since Kara’s recovery from her near death incident. Arthur has been very considerate with Kara and has been doing much more of the stuff he needs to do, by himself. Kara thinks this is either because Arthur feels guilty/responsible for what happened to her, or he’s just easing her back into her work as his servant. 

All in all Kara’s days basically result in her waking up Arthur and giving him his breakfast. As despite Arthur taking decisive action to do more stuff without Kara, he still seems incapable of waking up on time. He does however complain less when Kara does wake him up. After this Kara usually chats with Arthur for a while about various things. Kara thinks that Arthur really uses her as a sort of sounding board for his thoughts and ideas. Then around mid day Arthur will usually dismiss Kara, unless he decides he needs her for something. Strangely Arthur hasn’t made Kara attend any training sessions with his knights, or polish his armour. He has got Kara to wash some of his clothes on occasion, but nothing too taxing. Kara is happy with this new work load as it allows her to have more free time to spend time with Morgana.

Kara feels that after telling Morgana the truth about everything a weight has been lifted from her chest. It’s a similar feeling to when she told Lena the truth about her being Supergirl, although Kara knows that feeling was false as Lena already knew. After Kara had recovered part of her had hoped that telling Morgana the truth was potentially the lesson she needs to learn to go home. But obviously it wasn’t, or maybe there was no lesson, maybe she just had to spend her days protecting Arthur. Or who knows even then maybe she’s just stuck here.

Of course despite Kara enjoying her time and growing friendship with Morgana she still gets emotional a lot. She tries to keep it hidden. But she knows that Arthur has noticed her having teary eyes a few times when he’s unexpectedly come across her at Gaius’. Gaius of course has also noticed. But neither of them have said anything, probably thinking it's best to leave things unsaid. Kara thinks they probably both believe it’s just emotional trauma from what happened to her. In reality Kara cries because she misses her home, she misses Alex, Nia, J’onn, Eliza, Brainy, Kelly and of course Lena. She also misses things like flying and being able to listen across the city to people she cares about’s heart beat. Then she misses totally stupid things like pot stickers and watching Disney movies curled up on her couch under her blanket. So overall sometimes Kara would just get overly emotional and just couldn’t take it. 

Kara does however try her hardest not to get emotional in front of Morgana. She doesn't want Morgana to get hurt by her getting emotional. Of course not getting emotional in front of Morgana is one of the hardest things she has to do, because she just looks at her and sees Lena. Sometimes Kara has had to turn her back to Morgana to wipe a few tears away from her eyes just so Morgana doesn’t see. But there have been a few occasions where Kara has turned her back and seen in mirrors Morgana look at her worryingly.

Morgana and Kara have sort of found a routine of spending time together daily. The only time they didn’t see each other in a day was when Uther kept Morgana busy doing various boring duties. Morgana herself was handling everything Kara had told her pretty well. And by handling it that means she just wasn’t handling it. Morgana just didn’t allow herself to think of what Kara had told her and constantly kept her mind busy, whether it was worrying about Kara being upset, thinking about Kara in general, reading her magic books or other various activities. 

During their daily time together after Arthur had dismissed Kara and as soon as Morgana was free Morgana would meet Kara in her room at Gaius’ home, where Kara would use her magic book to teach Morgana some magic. At this point Morgana of course didn’t really require Kara’s teachings anymore. She’d researched about far greater and more advanced magic than the kind in Kara’s book, even if she hadn’t attempted it yet. But Morgana said nothing, she just enjoyed the time she got to spend with Kara. Then equally Morgana enjoyed it because when Kara is teaching her magic Morgana feels these are some of the rare moments when Kara smiles and just seems to forget her worries.

* * *

One evening Kara is in Morgana’s room. The two are just spending a nice evening together, not talking about magic or anything like that. Just enjoying each other’s company. 

During the day Kara actually had one of her rare busy schedules with Arthur. She mostly just followed him around all day organising various scrolls and papers he had to sign for various visitors.

Morgana and Kara are sitting next to each other on Morgana’s bed. Morgana is reading Kara one of her favourite stories ever. Morgana loves the book, and she is so happy she can share it with Kara, and that Kara wants to hear the story. But as she is reading Morgana can tell that Kara isn’t paying attention. She knows that Kara is upset. Eventually Morgana stops abruptly, closing the book. Kara doesn’t even take any notice of it, she’s just staring off into the distance, clearly trying not to cry.

“Tell me about her.” Morgana says.

Kara suddenly snaps back into the moment.

“Wh... what?” Kara asks, confused.

“Tell me about Lena. I know you miss her.” Morgana says.

“Oh.... you don’t want to hear about her.” Kara says, nervously.

“I do. She’s clearly important to you. I want to know everything.” Morgana says with a smile. She wants to know what makes this Lena person so special. She has her face after all.

Kara looks at Morgana in silence for a moment before finally nodding her head in conformation.

“Okay.” Kara says, as she readjusts herself in the bed.

“Take your time Kara.” Morgana smiles.

Kara nods again.

“I..... we met a few years ago. See her brother he tried to kill my cousin who is Superman. So of course the world had these ideas that Lena was just like her brother. And admittedly so did my friends, and my sister. But we met when I went to tag along with my cousin who was interviewing Lena for an article he was writing. An article is like a news piece. Even though my cousin was questioning her because of something suspicious that just happened involving her I felt a connection to her right away. She said that she was just a _"woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family"_. I connected to that. Eventually Lena mentioned that she was surprised my name wasn’t on the by-line as to who wrote the article about her. I told her I wasn’t a reporter and she said _"you could have fooled me"_. I became a reporter because of those words. She made me realise I wanted to be a reporter. After that, at first Lena didn’t really want to have a friendship with me. She was closed off. She actually told me she _"didn’t come to National City (which is where I live) to make friends"_. But I saw her a few more times before she finally embraced me as a friend. Of course at the same time Lena had involvements with Supergirl, and she didn’t know I was Supergirl. Our friendship grew and grew until eventually Lena called me her best friend about 6 months later. It hit my like a tonne of bricks. She said it in such a slip of the tongue way. It just surprised me, not that just she considered me her best friend, but because I realised she was my best friend. We were just connected somehow. Anyway eventually as Supergirl I did something stupid which made her distrust Supergirl me, and that really confused things. She was angry with Supergirl for a long time, even refusing to be friends with me as Supergirl. Eventually she made up with me as Supergirl. But that’s when her brother ruined everything. He had masterminded a whole plot to make himself seem like a hero, while trying to kill me and other aliens all while also hurting Lena. I promised myself as soon as Lex was behind bars I’d tell Lena I was Supergirl. But I didn’t get my chance. Lena caught Lex and killed him. But before he died he told her I was Supergirl. Then..... Lena didn’t take it well..... and I didn’t know..... I told her a few months later and after a few moments she seemed okay with it. For a few months after that I thought our friendship was fine and stronger than ever. But it wasn’t. Secretly Lena was angry at me, she thought I was faking our friendship and manipulating her. So she decided to manipulate me, which lead to her trying to mind control everyone on Earth. We stopped her. But then after that there was this huge thing that happened we...... me and several heroes had to save basically all of reality, and then we were all thrown onto this new world. Lex is alive again, and everyone thinks he’s a hero. Lena remembers everything but when I offered her my hand to work with me, she still rejected me, she choose Lex.” Kara finishes.

Kara looks at Morgana realising that she is just rambled her entire history with Lena to Morgana. Morgana just smiles back at Kara, letting her know she is still listening to every word.

“I’m sorry I was rambling.” Kara adds.

“No it’s okay. I’m glad you told me.” Morgana says with a smile, as she places her hand on Kara’s and squeezes.

Kara sighs.

“It felt good to tell you.” Kara says.

“I’m glad. But.... Kara what...... what is Lena to you.......?” Morgana asks.

Kara lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Well I don’t really know anymore. She’s my best friend, but I doubt she even considers me a friend anymore. But...... but being here has made me realise that...... I’m in love with her..... I can’t believe I didn’t see it..... I just..... I love her so much..... that’s why her being angry and not talking to me, and hating me hurts so much. I thought that maybe that realisation would be the lesson I had to learn.” Kara says.

“Lesson you had to learn?” Morgana asks, confused.

Kara looks at Morgana realising she said too much, but it’s too late now.

“Yes uhmm.... I was told that to leave this reality or world or wherever we are I would have to learn some sort of lesson or potentially prevent Arthur’s death.” Kara explains.

“Oh....... and..... how do you prevent Arthur’s death?” Morgana asks, nervously.

Kara sighs.

“I..... it was suggested that I could...... kill you.” Kara says, Morgana gets a shocked look on her face and pulls away from Kara on the bed. “But I’m not going to Morgana. Even if it means I would return home, I would never do that to you, never. I promise.”

Morgana looks at Kara for a moment, trying to decide what she wants to do. She eventually just melts looking at Kara and moves closer again.

Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

Morgan hugs Kara as they lay on her bed. There is just silence between them as they hug. But a thought crosses Morgana’s mind. Something she knows may upset Kara, but she has to ask Kara, if only selfishly for her sake.

“Kara?” Morgana asks, quietly.

“Yes?” Kara replies looking down at Morgana.

“What..... what if you can’t get home...... what If there is no way home for you?” Morgana asks.

“There has to be..... I mean..... I.... i....” Kara says, and begins to tear up.

Morgana hugs Kara tight.

“Kara I don’t mean to upset you. Just...... if there is no way back for you..... I just....... maybe you should focus on your life here........” Morgana suggests.

“I.... I can’t Morgana....” Kara says, as she cries.

“Because Kara I have to tell you something...... I want to be with you...... I...... I lo..” Morgana begins.

“Please don’t say it. Please.” Kara begs as she interrupts Morgana. “This situation is awful for me, and now for you. I...... I can’t give you what you want Morgana.... what you deserve. You don’t know how tempting it is just to...... just to let it all go and ...... and kiss you again..... and be with you...... but I can’t..... My heart is Lena’s, even if it’s just for her to stomp on it. I can’t betray her by being with you.... even if I want to. It wouldn’t be fair to me, to Lena or you. So please don’t say those words... I just can’t take it.” Kara says, as she continues to cry.

Morgana now feels like crying. She’s upset because she so badly wants to just let it out that she loves Kara, but she can’t, and as Kara has asked her not to say it, she won’t. But Morgana also feels like crying just because of how hurt Kara is. She wishes she could do something to ease Kara’s pain.

That night Kara remains in Morgana’s room. Morgana hugs Kara to sleep. It wasn’t in a romantic way or anything. It was just in an affectionate way to let Kara know she’s there, and to allow her to let her emotions out.

* * *

Another week has passed and Kara has been an even bigger emotional wreck than before. It was because of the words Morgana spoke to her. The suggestion that there is the real possibility that she may never return home, that she may be stuck her. That she will never see her friends and family again. That she won’t see Lena again, and be able to confess her feelings for her. While at the same time she’ll be stuck with someone who looks like Lena, who she thinks she may even have some small feelings for. But she can’t be with her, because, she’s not Lena.

Morgana has noticed Kara’s even more emotional state, and she feels incredibly guilty. When she asks Kara about it Kara just brushes her off. But Morgana knows the reason is because of her. It’s because she asked what if Kara couldn’t return home. It truly hurt Morgana's heart to see Kara like this. She just wants Kara to be happy. 

This particular evening Kara has come to Morgana’s room to spend the evening with her. The two have taken to falling asleep cuddled together. This was just to soothe Kara. Morgana knows that Kara feels overwhelmed and alone. She knows her presence helps if only it was because it reminded Kara of Lena. This evening Kara is really bad. She cries for hour and hours while Morgana hugs her. It hurts Morgana just as much as it’s hurting Kara. Kara literally doesn’t fall asleep until she is too exhausted to function anymore. 

Morgana gently releases Kara from her arms as she gets up from her bed. Morgana knows that this can’t go on like this. She knows she has to do something to help Kara. So Morgana gets out of bed and retrieves her book on the old religion that she had borrowed from the castle library weeks prior.

Morgan flips through the book until she finds what she’s looking for. She reads the spell and what it does and feels guilty. She doesn’t like doing this to Kara, but for Kara’s sake she has to. She has to help Kara.

Morgana creeps over to Kara and recites the spell. Morgana has been practising her magic so she knows that she did the spell, whether it worked she’d find out later. Morgana then closes the book and puts it away and then gets back into the bed with Kara. She looks at Kara carefully, letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Kara but I had to do it. Maybe if you forget your other life you’ll finally be able to be happy here.” Morgana says to a still sleeping Kara.

Morgana has cast a spell to make Kara forget about her other life entirely. She’d done it because she didn’t see any other way to help Kara. She had no ulterior motives for doing this. She just wants Kara to be happy again, and to do that she has to eliminate the thoughts that make Kara unhappy. Kara’s happiness was what is most important to Morgana, even if it is at the cost of her own heart.

* * *

Morgana wakes up the following morning first. Kara is still asleep laying on her side. Morgana gets very nervous about what she did the night before. She believes in her heart that it was still the right think to do, to protect Kara, and to make her happy again. But even so Morgana still feels a bit guilty.

Morgana sits there in her bed for a while before Kara eventually begins to stir awake. Kara lets out a yawn as she rolls onto her back and wakes up. She opens her eyes and stretches out her arms. Morgana looks on at Kara nervously. Kara eventually meets Morgana’s eyes.

“Morning Kara.” Morgana smiles.

“Morning.” Kara smiles back.

Morgana takes Kara smiling as a good sign. But she has to dig a bit further to find out how Kara really is.

“How are you feeling?” Morgana asks, hesitantly.

Kara is silent for a moment before she finally lets out a deep breath.

“I feel..... amazing...... I don’t know..... it feels like a weight has been lifted...... and the weird thing is..... I don’t even remember what I’ve been so upset about.” Kara says.

Morgana is relieved by these words. Kara describing it as a weight that’s been lifted only makes her affirm what she did was right.

“Kara you went through a lot of trauma after your near death experience. It’s expected for you to get emotional at times.” Morgana says, trying to cover the tracks of Kara’s missing memories.

“You’re right.” Kara smiles. “But I know you always make me feel better.”

Morgana smiles back at Kara.

The two just share a moment of silence for a while.

“Anyway..... I better go..... I’m sure Arthur has something for me to do today. I’ll see you later?” Kara says, as she gets out of the bed.

“Yes, I’ll see you later.” Morgana smiles.

Kara smiles back at Morgana as she leaves the room.

After Kara leaves Morgana knows what she did was right. She has no doubts anymore. Kara actually seems happy. She’d do anything to make Kara happy, or to protect her. Even at the cost of herself, or anyone really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things are going to get crazy now. There are 4 chapters left in this story. I have them all planed out. For those wondering the word count just for the plans for the next 4 chapters came to a whopping 3,000 words. So that means the next few chapters are all going to be pretty long. Hold on to your hats, things are about to get wild.


	10. Something More

A week has gone by since Morgana removed Kara’s memories of her other life from her mind. Morgana has noticed that Kara seems happier than she has ever been. She’s smiling constantly, making jokes and occasionally can be seen just skipping about the place. Arthur too has noticed Kara’s improved mood. He doesn’t comment though, as he doesn’t want to shatter Kara’s emotional happiness she has currently.

Seeing Kara be this happy makes Morgana happy. She has never got happiness from someone else being happy before. 

Kara and Morgana have continued their routine of practising magic in Gaius’ home on an almost daily basis. Morgana has of course advanced her skills far beyond what Kara is teaching her, but she enjoys spending time with Kara. In fact Morgana has begun to practice some of the more advanced spells she has read in her Old Religion book where she got the memory spell she cast on Kara.

Despite Kara’s happy mood Morgana has noticed one change from now compared to the week Kara was emotional after her stroke with death. Previously almost every night Kara would come to Morgana’s room and allow Morgana to read a book to her as they laid in bed together. Kara would end up falling asleep and the two would sleep next to each other like that. In the morning they’d make no comment of it as Kara said her goodbyes. But now as usual Kara lays in the bed with Morgana as Morgana reads the book aloud. But Kara doesn’t fall asleep. Morgana is the one who ends up falling asleep every time, then when she wakes in the morning the book has been placed on a nightstand by her bed, and Kara is gone. Of course this upsets Morgana a bit, but she knows it shouldn’t. 

Tonight Morgana is reading as usual to Kara. She is insist on trying to stay awake. She is just simply curious as to what Kara will do. She wonders if Kara will just let her read for hours and hours before she falls asleep. But tonight Morgana notices that Kara seems a bit distracted. Not distracted in a she’s upset way, just a distracted as in her mind is on something else way.

Morgana stops reading and turns to look at Kara.

“Kara? Is everything okay?” Morgana asks.

Kara turns to look at Morgana.

“Yes.” Kara smiles.

“You just seem..... distracted..... what are you thinking about?” Morgana asks.

“You.” Kara replies.

“Me?” Morgana asks, confused.

“Yes..... I....... I think I’m ready Morgana........ I know we kissed before...... and I told you I wasn’t ready...... but..... but I am now.” Kara says.

Morgana is shocked. Obviously in Kara’s mind after they kissed they didn’t progress further because Kara wasn’t ready, not because Kara was in love with Lena. Those memories of Lena were now gone. Morgana never even considered that this would be a possibility.

Morgana remains silent lost in thought about the situation. Kara clearly takes that as a bad sign.

“I.... I’m sorry...... you probably don’t feel the same..... anymore.... or maybe you didn’t.... maybe it was just a.....” Kara begins.

Kara is interrupted by Morgana jumping onto Kara and pulling her in for a kiss. Kara immediately responds, deepening the kiss. Morgana allows herself to let out a slight moan. She knows that this situation is so wrong. But all she wants is for Kara to be happy. She made Kara happy by making her forget all her other life memories, so now she could make her happy by being with her. Then more importantly Morgana could finally make herself happy.

The two women continue to kiss for a while. Kara’s hands run up and down Morgana’s body as she lays on top of Kara. Morgana is just focused on the sensation of the kiss. She has never felt anything better, she never wants it to end. When Kara introduces tongue Morgana almost passes out. It’s the most amazing thing she’s ever experienced. Morgana feels she could cry.

Eventually the two have to break away from each other for air. Both of them are audible gasping for breath. They both smile at each other.

“That.... that was amazing....” Morgana says, still in shock that this is happening.

“I know. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. I can’t wait to do it again.” Kara says with a smile.

“Well how about you do it again..... with less clothes on.” Morgana says seductively.

“I.... Uhhhh...... emmmm.... I....” Kara mumbles.

Morgana moves off Kara. She’s clearly misread what Kara is comfortable with.

“I’m sorry..... we don’t have to do that....... We can just kiss if you want..... or we can stop.... it’s up to you....” Morgana says nervous.

“No! I..... I want to..... it just..... imagining you without clothes makes me nervous....” Kara admits.

Morgana gets a massive smile on her face.

“Do you imagine often?” Morgana asks.

Kara doesn’t reply, she just goes bright red.

“Well.... you won’t have to imagine anymore.” Morgana smiles as she begins to untie her clothing.

Kara looks on completely absorbed by what Morgana is doing. She finds it so sexy. Morgana is effectively slowly stripping for her.

Morgana removes her shirt revealing her bra, while remaining in trousers. The sight stuns Kara. She finds Morgana so beautiful. 

Morgana gives Kara pointed look.

“Now it’s your turn.” Morgana smiles with a raised eyebrow.

Kara soon snaps out of her daze upon hearing these words. She takes her shirt off very quickly. She isn’t trying to take her clothes off seductively like Morgana, she wants to get them off quickly so she can get back to focusing on Morgana.

“Someone eager.” Morgana chuckles, “now how about you take your trousers off before me.”

Kara nods and begins to unbutton her trousers. As she does Morgana admires Kara’s amazing abs. She thinks that she could get lost in them. She wants to lick them with her tongue so badly. But she knows there will be time for that later.

As soon as Kara removes her trousers Morgana begins to remove her own. Both of them are then just in their underwear. They both stare at each other, taking each other in, in awe. 

They then both get the same idea and pounce on each other, both going in for a deep kiss.

They begin kissing as they role about on the bed. At one point Kara is on top, then Morgana, then Kara and they keep going back and fourth as they kiss one another.

Both of their hands are roaming each other’s bodies. Morgana finally takes the plunge and unhooks Kara’s bra. When she does it Kara lets out an eager moan. Kara soon follows suit in unhooking Morgana’s bra. In that moment Morgana gets an idea and she grabs Kara’s underwear and just rips.

Kara lets out an excited squeal as she feels a Morgana rip her underwear off her body. She can see a seductive mischievous look in Morgana’s eye as she does it. All it does is increase Kara’s desire even more than it already was. 

Morgana doesn’t let Kara remain the only one naked for long. Soon she removes her own underwear.

The two then look at each other naked for the first time. They soak one another’s bodies in before quickly returning to their heated kiss.

That night they both explore each other’s bodies in many ways. Making each other scream and moan several times throughout the night. Right up until both of them collapse in exhaustion in each other’s arms and fall asleep.

* * *

The next few week pass by life a dream for Morgana. She and Kara are together, they are both incredibly happy. Morgana is so happy she finds it hard to keep the smile off her face constantly. She’s sure she must look like a complete idiot to anyone who catches her randomly smiling.

Kara and Morgana both still spend a lot of time together. Not as much as the previous weeks as Arthur has slowly been ramping up Kara’s work, but still a lot. They sleep together every night. In fact it’s become a wordless routine that Kara will be coming to Morgana’s room in the evening and sleeping there.

Of course both Arthur and Gaius have noticed that change in Kara’s mood. After a few days of Kara not sleeping in her own bed Gaius finally asks Kara and she just explains to him that she’s sleeping with Morgana. Gaius isn’t that surprised by the declaration. He’s had his suspicious since Morgana refuses to leave Kara’s side after she saved her.

Arthur on the other hand has been a lot more direct with his approach to Kara and Morgana’s relationship. It started by him making the odd comments here and there until eventually it lead to Arthur calling for Kara to sit down at the table with him. Arthur tried to look intimidating with a angry look on his face, but Kara wasn’t scared.

“Take a seat Kara.” He said.

“Okay....” Kara replied confused, as she sat down.

“Kara we need to have a.... talk.” Arthur explained.

“A talk? About what?” Kara asked confused.

“Kara.... I’m not stupid..... I know about you and Morgana.” 

Kara was about to open her mouth but Arthur raised a hand to stop her.

“I’ve know Morgana for almost the entirety of my life. We’ve grown up together. We’ve shared meals together, with laughed together, we’ve fought. Morgana is basically a sister to me.” Arthur said.

It wasn’t lost on Kara the fact that Arthur is Morgana’s brother and he’s about to give her the shovel talk. Arthur just doesn’t know he’s Morgana’s brother.

“So..... what I’m saying is....... I see how happy Morgana has been recently. She can’t seem to keep that stupid smile from her face. I’m well aware that you are the one who puts that smile on her face, as you carry a similar one too. You also seem incredibly happy Kara, and it certainly makes you better to be around, with you always being in an incredible mood. So I have no problem with you being with Morgana. But..... if they king were to find out..... he wouldn’t approve and ....... I’m not too sure what he’d do to you. I don’t want to think about it..... So..... what I’m trying to say is..... be careful...” Arthur said finishing.

Kara was surprised. She honestly thought this was the classic shovel talk, but it was just Arthur letting her know she and Morgana need to be careful.

“Oh..... okay...... we will.... thank you...” Kara said with a smile as she gets up to leave.

“Oh and Kara?” Arthur called out.

Kara turned back around to look at Arthur.

“If you ever hurt Morgana I’ll break your legs.” Arthur said threateningly.

This threat actually made Kara nervous. She never intends to hurt Morgana, but for some reason Arthur just came across scary. So Kara just gulped, nodded and left the room.

After that talk Arthur was a lot more open with his comments about Kara and Morgana. On one occasion as Kara left Arthur’s room Arthur called out “say goodnight to Morgana for me.”

Then on another occasion Morgana and Kara were naked under the covers, just after getting busy when Arthur knocked.

“You know I could hear you!” Arthur called out from behind the door.

Kara and Morgana both laughed at that. But they both decided that from then on whenever they were going to have sex they’d cast muffling spells on the room so people wouldn’t be able to hear them make each other moan out in joy.

So overall Kara and Morgana were totally in a state of bliss. They were so happy together. Morgana even began to forget about erasing Kara’s memories, and allowed her guilt to slowly melt away. She was just happy living her dream in the moment with Kara.

* * *

Two weeks went by and the two are currently in bed together. They’ve just finished their latest love making session. Both of them are breathing heavily. Even after two weeks of sex multiple times a day it just seems to get better and better each time, as they both become constantly more familiar with each other’s naked bodies.

Morgana and Kara are both laying on their backs, breathing heavily recovering.

“Morgana?” Kara calls out as she turns her head to look at her.

Morgana looks at Kara.

“Yes?” Morgana answers.

“I....... I want to say something...... I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything..... but..... I love you.” Kara says with a smile.

Morgana breaks out into a massive smile as a tear runs down one of her cheeks. She reaches out to cup Kara’s face.

“I love you too Kara. I thought I made that perfectly clear.” Morgana replies.

“I.... yeah..... but...... you haven’t said it..... I know you almost did after ..... what happened to me..... but I stopped you...... I didn’t know if you were just saying that in the moment..... or maybe you’d changed your mind....” Kara explains as she trails off.

Morgana smiles and moves to kiss Kara. The two kiss for a few seconds before Morgana pulls away, Kara chases her lips.

“To be clear then. I love you Kara. I’ve been in love with you for a while now. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say you love me.” Morgana smiles.

Kara now has a massive smile on her face.

“Well I do..... I love you..... I love you soo much..... you are literally the girl of my dreams..... I dream about you..... literally...” Kara says.

Morgan’s feels so happy hearing that. She gets and even bigger smile across her face.

“You dream about me?” Morgana asks.

“Yes.... there weird dreams though..... you are dressed in weird looking clothes...... in the dreams we are in some metal tall building..... you have an office and we smile at each other and have lunches together....” Kara explains.

Morgana tenses up. She knows this is Kara having dreams of Lena, not of her. This of course makes her heart hurt and makes her feel guilty once more.

“Morgana are you okay? ..... I..... maybe I shouldn’t have told you I dream of you.....” Kara says noticing Morgana tensing up.

Morgana quickly recovers. She’s not going to blow this by letting Kara think she’s awkward about it. Kara thinks she’s the woman in her dreams. It doesn’t matter. Kara is still the one kissing her and cuddling her and loving her. Morgana isn’t going to let these dreams get in the way of that.

“Oh no it’s okay Kara..... I just remembered I’ve had some dreams about you.....” Morgana lies with a mischievous smile, trying to smoothly recover. 

“Oh yeah? What happens in your dreams?” Kara asks.

Morgana raises her eyebrow at Kara.

“Why don’t I show you.” Morgana says seductively as she moves on top of Kara and brings her in for another kiss.

* * *

Ever since Arthur and Kara had returned from their adventure in the forest things on the magic front had been quiet. But that was about to change.

Uther is sitting on his throne. He is conducting one of his daily duties of hearing complaints and requests from people across Camelot. Sometimes Uther would delegate this duty to Arthur, and on rarer occasions to Morgana. 

But today Uther is conducting the duty. He believes that while this is one of the least important parts of being a King it is important for his image to show him as being in charge, and not being an absentee king.

Uther has seen many peasants today and listened to their worries and complaints. It is getting pretty boring and he’s about to call it a day when a woman in a cloak slowly creeps forward to be the next to address the king.

The woman is wearing entirely black. Her clock covers her face. But her figure and long blonde hair give away her gender. As she slowly creeps forward she looks to be an elderly woman who is having trouble walking.

She stops 10 feet away from the king, just like everyone else has done. She remains silent.

Uther clears his throat.

“Speak.” He says in an annoyed tone.

The woman remains silent.

“Woman. You are in the presence of your king. I don’t care how old you may be if you don’t address me soon I will have you thrown in the dungeons.” Uther says angrily.

The woman scoffs.

“That would be just like you Uther Pendragon. You are a cruel king. You are not wise or fair, you are moronic and stupid.” The woman says in a low voice.

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Uther yells, as he stands up from his throne and approaches the woman “I’ll have you....”

Just as Uther is about 3 feet away from the woman the woman drops her cloak onto the floor revealing that she is a beautiful blonde haired woman who looks to be in her mid 30s. She is wearing a dark green dress. 

She looks up and Uther and her eyes glow yellow with magic.

“Witch....” Uther utters, taking a step back.

Uther’s guards then begin to approach the woman with their swords drawn. She quickly turns around and casts a spell sending them flying backwards, knocking them unconscious as they hit the wall. She then turns back to look at Uther.

“I am a priestess of the Old Religion. And you Uther Pendragon will pay for your crimes.” The woman says with a wicked smile.

“I have committed no crimes! The only crimes committed here are by you. You and your kind are all abominations!” Uther yells.

More guards rush towards the witch and she turns to them and casts a massive bull of fire in their direction, engulfing them all in fire. She turns back to Uther once more.

“You kill those because magic is something you simply do not understand. You punish those with magic for your mistakes. For that you must die!” The witch says.

The witch then opens up the palm of her right hand and a small glass looking dagger appears in her hand. Uther tries to back away further, he has no sword to hand as it is not require for these duties, he has many guards around him if something were to go wrong. 

The witch then casts another spell which causes Uther to freeze in place. She then smiles wickedly as she approaches him. She grabs his chin forcibly and tilts his head upwards to give herself access to his neck. She then brings the glass dagger towards his neck when suddenly she gasps. Blood then begins pouring out of her mouth. Luckily for Uther Arthur had been about to go out training when he heard the commotion. He rushed in and was able to creep up behind the witch, thrusting his sword Excalibur through the witches’ chest.

Arthur pulls the sword out. The witch then begins stuttering backwards. Her eyes catch Arthur. She falls to the floor and as she does she begins muttering some words before she finally falls face first into the ground. This causes Uther to be free from being frozen.

“Father! Are you alright?” Arthur asks.

“Y.... yes..... thanks to you....” Uther replies.

* * *

Later that very day Uther has gathered the people of Camelot for an announcement just outside of his castle. Several hundred people have gathered. Uther, Arthur and several guards stand raised up on the steps to the castle. Morgana and Kara are watching from Morgana’s balcony inside the castle.

“People of Camelot!” Uther begins, “Today the wickedness of magic showed it’s ugly face once more. Magic tried to destroy the heart of Camelot, by killing me the king. If it had not been for the bravery of my son Prince Arthur magic would have struck a blow to this kingdom. So please show your appreciation for Prince Arthur!”

The crowd then breaks into a loud applause, Uther is also clapping. Neither Morgana or Kara are clapping as they are both unsure how they feel about this whole situation. After a minute the cheers settle down.

“Now with what happened here today it has furthered my determination that all those with magic are poisonous to our very society. So I am ordering my knights to conduct searches of the entire kingdom. Any people found to have magic or be harbouring those who do have magic shall be executed without prejudice by being burnt at the stake!” Uther announces.

The crowd begin mumbling while some people cheer with approval. Arthur clearly wasn’t aware that Uther was going to announce this as he gets a shocked expression on his face. Meanwhile Morgana gets a worried expression. In response Kara grabs hold of Morgana’s hand and squeezes it while placing a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s going to be all alright Morgana. I’ll protect you.” Kara says.

“We must stamp out magic within our kingdom or the next time they may succeed in overthrowing the very kingdom you all love!” Uther says as he finishes his speech.

* * *

Over the next few days things become very bad in Camelot. The kings men go through the city with no mercy. They drag people screaming from their homes. Some of them they accuse of magic and they are imprisoned waiting for execution. While other people are just dragged in for questioning on suspicion they may be involved with those with magic. 

There are now mass burnings on a daily basis. Even when there is no definitive proof that someone has magic or has helped someone with magic guards assumptions are enough for Uther to sentence them to death. Uther has no mercy.

The whole situation has left Morgana horrified. It scares her to see people dragged away on a daily basis when she is walking to an from Gaius’ home. Kara and Morgana have both stopped with their magic lessons and Morgana has made Kara promise to hide her magic book carefully. Equally Morgana has been able to sneak the magic book on the Old Religion back into the library.

But overall Morgana is worried, scared, terrified and just about every emotion in between. Of course she is scared for her own life. She doesn’t even want to think what would happen if it was found out she had magic. But Morgana was more scared for Kara. She didn’t know what she would do if Kara was dragged away. She doesn’t even want to think about it. She can’t think about it.

Morgana is walking back to the castle after having visited Kara at Gaius’. She was just wanted to spend some time with Kara, even though they were not doing any magic lessons. Of course Morgana would have loved to have some “fun” with Kara, but neither of them thought that would be a good idea seeing as Gaius was working close by. So instead the two decided to talk and partake in a heavy make out session.

As Morgana approaches the castle even before she can see it she can smell the smoke of the pyres set up outside the castle. She can hear the crowds cheering. She knows this means another person is about to be burnt alive. Morgana never watches these.

As Morgana walks past and heads into the castle out of the corner of her eye she sees who is to be executed. It’s a young boy who couldn’t be more than 10 years old. She is completely horrified. 

Morgana runs up to one of the guards who notices her.

“Lady Morgana. You here for the burning?” The guard asks with a smile.

“No! Are you seriously going to execute that young boy?” Morgana asks.

“Yes, of courses, king’s orders. We must stomp out all magic, no matter what!” The guard says as if he is repeating a motto.

Morgana is speechless. She doesn’t know what to say. 

The boy is then dragged to the pyre and tied to it by some knights. He isn’t saying a single word.

Morgana gets tears in her eyes and runs into the castle, she can’t watch it.

As Morgana walks throughout the castle her anger begins to bubble inside her. She knows this isn’t right. A young boy? That was beyond horrible!

Morgana finds herself outside Uther’s room and as she looks at the door rage boils her blood. She then marches through it forcefully.

Uther looks up at the door surprised. He is sitting at a table in his room writing something.

“Oh Morgana it’s you.” Uther says.

“How could you!!” Morgana begins to yell, “A 10 year old boy! This is horrible! It’s disgusting!”

Uther remains silent for a moment. He then puts down his quill and stands up and approaches Morgana.

“I know how it looks. But you must understand we have to destroy magic in all forms. Magic corrupts everyone. Even someone who looks as innocent as a 10 year old boy needs to be eliminated. If not Camelot would not be safe.” Uther says calmly with a reassuring smile.

Uther then places his hand on Morgana’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. Morgana pulls away forcefully.

“No!!! Magic is not evil! You should not condemn everyone just because some people witch magic act poorly! You wouldn’t condemn every farmer just because a few sour their harvest. You are so lost in your hatred for magic you can’t see clearly. You are nothing more than a tyrant!” Morgana yells.

“How dare you!” Uther says as he slaps Morgana across the face. “You have no right to talk to me like that! I am the king and you are my ward! You should feel privileged that I’ve allowed you to live here with all these comfort! I could have left you in the hovel your family came from!” Uther yells angrily.

Morgana is about to speak again.

“Now get out of my sight!!” Uther yells and then turns his back on Morgana.

Morgana gets and evil scowl across her face. She hates Uther so much. He has so much hatred for magic it’s disgusting. And even then in that moment to try and belittle her he lies that she is just his ward. He’s still taking no responsibility that she is his daughter.

Morgana turns around in a fury and storms off across the castle to her room.

* * *

A few hours later Kara joins Morgana in her room. Morgana is incredibly angry still. So angry in fact she doesn’t hear Kara in her room as she stares out her window to look out upon the charred remains of the days burnings.

Kara walks up behind Morgana and places a gentle hand on Morgana’s shoulder. Morgana quickly flinches away and turns to look at Kara, her eyes glow yellow with magic.

“Morgana! It’s just me are you....” Kara begins before she notices the red mark across one of Morgana’s cheeks, “who did that to you?” Kara asks angrily.

“Uther...” Morgana says coldly.

“What..... why?” Kara asks surprised.

“I.... I confronted him about what he’s doing to people with magic..... I saw he had ordered the execution of a young boy...... I had to say something....... he’s just....... He sees magic as this massive threat and he thinks he can so whatever he likes because he is the king. He’s a tyrant! He doesn’t deserve to be king!” Morgana says as she finishes off by raising her voice.

Kara takes Morgana in for a hug.

“It’s okay a Morgana. One day things will be different. When Arthur is king I know things will change. Camelot has a whole will be better. Both for those with magic, and those without it.” Kara says with a smile as she hugs Morgana.

“But.... how do you know Arthur will be any different?” Morgana asks quietly.

Kara backs away from the hug and looks Morgana in the eyes.

“I know. I know from the time I’ve spent with Arthur. He is kind, caring, and he’s even admitted to me he doesn’t agree with Uther’s views on magic. I promise when Arthur is king things will change. But for now I’ve got you Morgana. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Kara says and then brings Morgana in for another hug.

The evening Kara and Morgana didn’t make love for one of the rare few nights they didn’t.

Morgana was far too emotional to even think of doing such a thing, and Kara understood perfectly. So instead the two just cuddled in Morgana’s bed as they fell asleep.

Morgana however couldn’t help but wonder if it was really true what Kara said. If it was true that Arthur is different from Uther, on his views about magic. Morgana knows she needs to find out for herself.

* * *

The next day Morgana goes about her day as usual. She tries to avoid Uther at all costs, and thankfully he doesn't seem interested in being anywhere near Morgana. He's too busy dealing with more business to do with his new hunts for those with magic. Morgana didn't particularly care what Uther is doing today, as today she is waiting for Arthur. She has decided that she wants to talk to Arthur about his views on magic, to see if what Kara said is really true. So Morgana just waits in her room until Gwen informs her that Arthur is finished with his duties for the day. 

Morgana walks to Arthur's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Arthur calls out.

Morgana opens the door and enters the room. Arthur looks up to see Morgana.

  
"Morgana? If you are looking for Kara she left a while ago." Arthur says.

"No, I was looking for you actually." Morgana comments.

"Oh? What for?" Arthur asks as he gestures for Morgana to take a seat.

"Arthur..... what Uther is doing..... it isn't right...... yesterday I saw a boy who couldn't have been more than 10 years old be burnt alive for allegedly having magic. That is disgusting..... It isn't right." Morgana explains.

"I...... I don't know why you are coming to me with this...... you should speak to my father...." Arthur says.

"I did.... yesterday..... and he made it very clear that he doesn't care for his wards opinion." Morgana says as she looks down at the table.

Arthur looks up at Morgana and notices the side of her face. Arthur stands up and walks over to Morgana, trying to get a closer look at her face.

"Morgana...... what...... did my father do that?" Arthur asks.

  
"Yes." Morgana nods.

"That's not right..... He shouldn't have done that....... I...." Arthur begins before remaining silent for a moment. 

Arthur then crouches down to the ground so he gets eye level with Morgana who is sitting down. He places a hand on her knee. Morgana knows Arthur is just trying to be affectionate, but she doesn't like anyone other than Kara touching her. 

"Morgana, I don't agree with the king's attitudes towards magic. I mean there has to be good people with magic. They can't all be evil. But.... as you know my father is stubborn.... he rarely listens to anyone but himself....." Arthur explains.

"But..... you could say something to him... he might listen to you.... you're his son." Morgana says, even though in her heart she feels jealous. She knows that she is Uther's daughter and he didn't listen to her. But Morgana thinks that Uther must be ashamed of her, while he considers Arthur to be his prize possession and accomplishment. 

Arthur sighs.

  
"At the moment..... even if I said anything.... he wouldn't listen..... he's in too much of a rage to listen to anyone else....... I will try and cool his temper down soon...... I'll try and ease back the guards searching for those with magic...... But..... I don't think Uther will listen to me either Morgana." Arthur says.

Morgana looks at Arthur for a moment. She is just studying him. She is trying to figure out how she feels about Arthur's attitude. She's glad that he clearly doesn't believe all people with magic are dangerous, but at the same time she's annoyed that Arthur won't speak to his father. But she thinks that at least Arthur is willing to try and do something to stop the guards from searching people's homes and dragging people away screaming, by cutting back on the amount of patrols. So Morgana decides this is enough for now. Arthur isn't to blame, it's just Uther. She thinks that maybe Kara is right. All they have to do is weather the storm until Uther dies and Arthur is crowned king, then things will change.

* * *

Later that evening Arthur is in the local tavern with Kara. He has told Kara that she needs a night out having fun away from Morgana, otherwise she is just going to become incredibly boring to be around. As all she can talk about is Morgana. Kara of course agrees, although she would much rather be with the person she loves than out drinking with Arthur. Not to say drinking with Arthur isn't fun, she just prefers Morgana. Morgana of course is a bit disappointed that she won't be spending the evening with Kara, even if Kara still promised to come to bed with her, but Morgana equally recognises that they can't be with each other all the time. They have to have time apart from each other, otherwise they'd just be stuck in a totally unhealthy co-dependent relationship.

  
Kara and Arthur are both enjoying the atmosphere of the local tavern. Arthur has dressed down to try and hide that he is the prince. He isn't trying desperately to hide his identity, he's not that bothered if people recognise him, he just wants people that just give him a glance to not immediately think "That's Prince Arthur", and thankfully it seems to be working. Arthur and Kara are just sitting on a table facing each other in one of the corners of the tavern, both drinking some beer. Arthur gave Kara the money to buy the beer, but he didn't want to get up and get it himself just to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

The tavern itself has a lively atmosphere. There are people cheering and laughing, and of course a lot of people drinking. There are a few people playing some lively upbeat music in the corner. In general it seems like everyone is having a good time. Arthur and Kara have stuck to just conversing amongst themselves. They didn't really need anyone else to talk to, they both enjoyed each others company. Of course the setting was still nice however.

After about an hour Arthur gives Kara some more coin to go buy another round of beer, leaving Arthur alone at the table. Arthur takes this moment to have one of his rare looks around the tavern, just inspecting everyone in it. He just looks over all the people having fun and smiles. Eventually his eyes come across this young woman who is leaning against the wall not too far from the door. She is drinking a beer and is making eye contact with Arthur. She is very beautiful. She has auburn hair and brown eyes and an absolutely beautiful smile that she is directing at Arthur. Arthur smiles back, realising that the woman most likely recognises who he is. He gestures for the woman to come over to him. She smiles once more and begins to walk over.

Suddenly the door slams open and guards come rushing through. The music suddenly stops and the other people in the tavern go quiet. Kara is just returning to the table with Arthur. The guards begin shouting looking around the tavern until the spot the woman Arthur smiled at. Two guards then grab her and begin dragging her out of the tavern. Arthur gets up and quickly moves over to the guards, leaving Kara confused. 

"What's going on here?" Arthur asks one of the guards who has his back turned who is following the guards who are dragging the woman out.

  
"Listen you peasant sc........" The guard begins before he turns around and notices that it's Arthur. "My Prince....."

"I asked you a question." Arthur says firmly.

  
"Right.... of course...... The woman has been accused of practising magic. By order of the King she is to be imprisoned for execution tomorrow." The guard explains.

Arthur gets an annoyed look on his face. He then rubs one of his hands on his face as he sighs, annoyed.

  
"Okay." Arthur says dismissing the guard. 

The guard walk out following the other guards. Meanwhile Kara approaches Arthur.

  
"What was that about?" Kara asks.

"That woman..... she's been accused of practising magic. My father plans to execute her tomorrow." Arthur explains.

Kara just nods, not knowing what the right thing to say is.

  
"I think Morgana is right. My father has gone too far. I guess it's time I had a word with him." Arthur says.

* * *

Arthur is standing outside his father's bedroom door. It is late in the evening but he can see from the candle light that his father is still awake. He has been pacing outside for the last few minutes, as he has tried to formulate the words he wants to say. He knows he has to be careful or he may trigger Uther again. He's well aware of what he did to Morgana when she questioned his judgement. Eventually Arthur knocks.

"Enter." Uther says.

Uther is reading a book in a chair, he looks up to see Arthur.

"Arthur my boy, what is it?" Uther asks.

"Father..... I need to speak to you..... I..... I was in the tavern earlier..... and I witnessed a woman be dragged away who has been accused of magic....... Father what you are doing...... you've gone too far..... I understand you have a hatred of magic..... and you have a reason to be..... But I think your judgement is bias on the matter.... not all people with magic can be evil." Arthur says.

Uther sighs and stands up, approaching Arthur.

  
"Arthur, my son. What happened the other day, when you saved me. That wasn't my first experience with someone with magic trying to hurt or kill me. I'm afraid I know too well how magic corrupts those who use it, even if those people have the nicest of intentions." Uther explains.

  
"But what if you are wrong?" Arthur asks.

Uther sighs again.

"If I am right I can't afford to be lenient, even if some people perish who have no involvement with magic." Uther says.

* * *

Arthur still doesn't agree with his father. He can't believe that everyone who has magic is evil, he just can't. He knows his father has had many run ins with those with magic. But those instances seem to have poisoned Uther against magic forever, tainting his views. He knows his father will never change his mind. So Arthur decides that means he has to do something about it, even if it's just something as small as helping a prisoner escape execution. 

  
Arthur formulates in his mind how he will help the woman escape, but he knows he can't do this on his own. He needs Kara and Morgana's help.

Arthur is outside of Morgana's door and he knocks hesitantly. He knows that Kara is most likely inside, and he also doesn't really want to think about what he may be interrupting. 

"Yes? Who is it?" Morgana calls out.

  
"It's me." Arthur says.

  
"Oh.... okay one second..." Morgana says.

Arthur can hear some moving about inside the room. He knows that probably means Morgana and Kara are getting reclothed. But again he doesn't want to think about it. A few moments later Morgana opens the door.

  
"What is it Arthur?" Morgana says with a cheeky smile. 

  
Arthur spots Kara sitting on Morgana's bed and just rolls his eyes.

  
"Can I come in?" Arthur asks.

Morgana looks back at Kara.

"Uhmmmm we were kind of ..... in the middle of....... something...." Morgana says with a smile.

  
"This is about helping someone with magic." Arthur says in a hushed tone.

Morgana gets a surprised expression on her face and opens to door wider, allowing Arthur to come in. Arthur moves to the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure if Kara told you, but when we were in the tavern earlier this woman was dragged away by the guards who is accused of magic. Her execution has been ordered for tomorrow." Arthur says to Morgana.

  
"Yes she told me about it. We tell each other everything." Morgana smiles as she looks lovingly at Kara.

Kara just blushes.

  
Arthur just rolls his eyes again.

"Anyway....... I spoke to my father..... and I tried to change his mind..... like you asked me to try..... but he wouldn't....... For now I can't do anything to help all those people with magic. But what I can do is help the woman who was dragged away. But I'm going to need both of your's help." Arthur says.

Morgana looks at Kara, slightly surprised. Kara just smiles and nods at Morgana.

"Okay... you've got it. What do you need from us?" Morgana says.

"Kara..... I plan to take the woman through some secret tunnels that lead out from under the city.... The exit however is covered by a grate.... I'm going to need you to remove it somehow...." Arthur says.

  
Kara looks at Arthur and nods.

"I think I know exactly what to do." Kara says as she gives Morgana a knowing look. Morgana just smiles at Kara.

  
"Okay. And Morgana.... I'm going to need your help distracting the guards so I can get the woman out of her prison cell." Arthur explains.

  
"Okay. I think I have an idea." Morgana says.

  
"Good. I know this is risky.... for all of us..... but I'm glad you're helping me...." Arthur says.

"Of course we will Arthur. Neither of us believe someone with magic should be killed for it." Kara says.

  
Arthur nods once more.

  
"After we are done let's meet up at Gaius'. Just to make sure everyone is okay." Arthur explains.

Morgana and Kara both nod again.

* * *

Arthur and Morgana have carefully snuck into the dungeons, avoiding any of the guards seeing them. They are both carefully walking down the stairs, making sure that no other guards are coming up them. As they reach the bottom there are two paths. One leads to a dead end with a bunch of barrels, another leads towards the prison cells.

  
"Okay... Arthur you go ahead and I'll create the distraction." Morgana explains.

  
"What are you going to do?" Arthur asks.

"You'll see." Morgana smiles as she looks at the barrels.

Arthur nods and walks towards the prison cells. A few guards spot him and just nod their heads at him. He then makes his way down some more stairs towards the cells where they are holding those with magic. Arthur knows that the woman from earlier is the only one being held their today. All of the others had been executed in the evening. 

  
Meanwhile Morgana waits a few seconds for Arthur to get closer to the cells holding those with magic. She then casts a spell setting the barrels on fire. She then uses her magic to send the smokes in the direction of some of the guards. Morgana then quickly runs back up the stairs quietly. 

  
One of the guards smells the smoke and turns around and sees smoke coming out of the dead end hall with all the barrels. 

"Oh my god! Fire! Fire" The guard yells.

This gets everyone's attention. All the guards go rushing towards the fire, trying to help. Even the two guards that were guarding the cells the woman with magic is in go running towards the shouts. Thankfully Arthur was able to duck behind a wall to avoid those guards spotting him.

Once the guards go passed Arthur makes his way towards the cell. He grabs the keys he has from in his pocket. Of course being the prince meant that Arthur has the keys to all of the locks in Camelot. After a few seconds of fiddling Arthur opens the door and sees the woman he saw earlier in the tavern. The woman looks at him surprised for a few seconds, and the begins to back away scared as Arthur comes closer.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out." Arthur says as he stretches out his hand for the woman to take.

The woman looks at Arthur curiously for a few moments before finally grabbing his hand. Arthur then leads the woman out of the cell.

Meanwhile Kara has made her way outside of the city to the grate that Arthur told her he would be coming out of. There are five metal bars preventing anything bigger than a rock from getting out. Kara knows exactly what to do. She casts a spell on the great causing the five bars to turn to molten liquid. The glow bright red before the melt away. Kara inspects the inside of the tunnel briefly just to make sure there isn't any other bars blocking the passage, and when she's happy their isn't she leaves to meet up with Morgana at Gaius'.

Arthur and the woman spend the next 30 minute carefully making their way through the prison avoiding guards and then getting to the tunnels. All the time both of them remain silent. Arthur is just guiding the woman by holding her hand. 

  
Finally they make their way through the tunnel and out of the exit that Kara had provided for them. Arthur steps out first, checking to make sure no one is watching them. He then holds out his hand for the woman to take so she can use him to step out carefully.

  
"You are free now." Arthur says.

The woman walks ahead of Arthur.

"Free.... yes...." The woman says in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else..." Arthur says.

The woman turns around and looks at Arthur and smiles brightly. 

  
"You saved me life.... for that I am grateful... So grateful in fact." The woman says.

The woman then slowly and seductively comes closer to Arthur. She moves her heads so her lips are only a few inches away from Arthur.

"Saved by the Prince of Camelot." She says.

Arthur gulps, he doesn't want to back away from the woman's lips though. He thinks she is so beautiful.

Suddenly Arthur feels an incredible pain in his stomach. He looks down and sees a knife sticking out of his gut.

  
"You think that I should be grateful just because you saved me. You want to play hero! Your father is the one who put me here! Let this serve as a lesson to your father, not to mess with those with magic. Soon we will come for him, and our vengeance will be quick. You... you pitiful boy just have to die to make our point....." The woman says as her eyes begin to glow yellow with magic.

  
Arthur begins to hold his stomach and stumble backwards.

"I should thank you really. I was watching you in that tavern. I was sent to kill you there. But before I could I was taken away by those guards. I could have fought them off... but I saw how you looked at me.... I just knew you'd play hero..... And of course you did.... daddy's little boy has to play the hero..... and now you'll die for it..... and I'll go free..." The woman says.

The woman then moves closer to Arthur and places and hand on his cheek. Arthur just lets out a groan, not being able to speak.

  
"So long little prince of Camelot. Your father will be joining you soon." The woman says, then before Arthur's eyes there is a flash of light and the woman is gone.

Arthur is gasping for breath. He is in incredible pain. He can feel the knife still inside him. It's dark, and he's outside of the city. He slowly begins walking, trying to make it to somewhere where someone can help him.

* * *

Morgana and Kara are waiting nervously at Gaius', waiting for Arthur's return. Neither of them know if Arthur was successful in getting the woman out of the city. All they know is that some alarms were raised a few moments ago by the guards in the prison. They hope that Arthur doesn't get caught. They are both waiting out in the main room of Gaius' home. They don't want to wait in Kara's room as they want to be able to see Arthur as soon as he walks in the door. Gaius of course is asleep with his hand laying on a book he was reading.

Suddenly Morgana and Kara hear the front door opening. They are both shocked when they are met with the sight of Arthur stumbling through the door with blood on his hand. He walks a few feet inside the house before he falls to the ground. Both women go rushing towards Arthur.

  
"Gaius!" Kara yells as she runs towards Arthur.

Giaus suddenly wakes up confused for a few moments before he spots Arthur laying on the ground, with Kara and Morgana at either side of him. Gaius quickly gets up.

  
"Kara get him on the table here." Gaius says.

* * *

A few hours later it is almost 1AM in the morning. Giaus was able to successfully patch Arthur up. He said Arthur was lucky that the blade did not hit any of his organs and there was no internal bleeding. Arthur however has not yet regained consciousness. Gaius has gone to his room, telling Kara to watch Arthur for him. Morgana is sitting with Kara also.

Arthur suddenly wakes up with a gasp. Both Kara and Morgana stand up and approach Arthur.

  
"Arthur!" Kara says.

  
Arthur sits up and groans as he grabs his stomach. He looks down and sees that he has been bandaged up. 

Arthur takes a few moments to compose himself, and let himself get used to the pain. Morgana and Kara equally are giving him a few moments.

  
"What happened Arthur?" Morgana eventually asks.

Arthur looks at Morgana.

"She stabbed me..... left me to die..... after I'd helped her escape.... she'd planned to kill me in the tavern....." Arthur says.

"Arthur I...." Morgana begins.

"No. My father is right! It doesn't matter who they are or what they look like, magic corrupts everyone! What my father is doing is the only way to stop these people with magic from killing us all! They all must perish!" Arthur says angrily.

  
"Arthur you can't..." Morgana tries to say.

"No... I'm sorry Morgana.... I know what you think..... but after what that woman did to me.... what that other woman tried to do to my father.... you can't honestly say all people with magic are not evil. I'm sorry Morgana, but you are wrong. They all must die, no matter who they are." Arthur explains.

Morgana gets a horrified look on her face. Kara tries to make her face remain neutral, but she is well aware that Morgana is freaking out. So Kara grabs Morgana's hand and gives it a squeeze out of Arthur's site.

* * *

A while later Morgana has returned to her room. Kara is helping Arthur get back to his room. They couldn't let anyone know that they helped the witch escape or they'd all be in trouble. So Kara of course had to help Arthur to make sure none of the guards see Arthur limping, or clutching his stomach. 

Morgana paces about her room and she lets her rage boil. She hates Uther. Magic is not to be feared. Uther is wrong. Uther is cruel. Uther is a horrid human. But now Arthur is just the same. Arthur is cruel. Arthur wants all people with magic to die. That includes both her and Kara now. Morgana can't have that. Morgana won't allow any more people with magic to suffer at the hands of the Pendragon family. Uther must die, and so must Arthur. 

Morgana screams with rage, her eyes turn yellow with magic and her magic destroys a few of the wooden chairs in her room. Kara walks in and witnesses this. 

Kara goes rushing to Morgana and brings her into her arms.

  
"Hey.... Morgana it's okay.... everything will be okay..." Kara says as she tries to hug Morgana.

Morgana just pulls away and walks away from Kara.

  
"No Kara don't you see. Uther is killing all those with magic. And now Arthur is the same. I can't let this go on any longer Kara. What if something were to happen to me? Or even worse you? I can't allow that to happen!" Morgana says angrily.

"Morgana, nothing is going to happen. I've got you." Kara says as she tries to pull Morgana into a hug once more.

Morgana pulls away again.

"No! That isn't enough! It's time that I do something! There is no other solution! The only way for people with magic to be safe is if someone with magic takes the throne, me. And to do that, Uther and Arthur must die!" Morgan says.

Kara takes a step back from Morgana, shocked by what she just said.

  
"No Morgana, you don't mean that." Kara says.

  
"But I do. Can't you see Kara. With me as Queen magic can be free. We can live how we want. We can make those people pay who try to suppress us, who hunt us, who murder us. This is the only way." Morgana smiles.

Kara backs away further.

"No.... I..... No.... I.... you can't.... I...... I think I need to leave you alone..... you are upset and angry..... I'll go...." Kara says and then slowly backs away.

  
Morgana is upset by Kara's response, but she can't say she is surprised. Kara told her the stories. She knows that Kara will protect Arthur. But in those stories she didn't know Kara had magic, she does now. She won't let them end with her death. No. She will make everything better for both her and Kara, and all those with magic. So for now Morgana lets Kara leave.

Morgana leaves her room shortly after Kara. She begins lurking are way through the castle, using her magic to suppress any noise she makes. If she comes across anyone, she will kill them. She has no qualms with that. It is for the best.

Morgana makes her way to the library again. The door is locked. She unlocks the door with her magic. She then walks inside and makes her way to the books on magic that she needs, including the books she had earlier on the Old Religion. Morgana grabs the books and begins to pile them all on her hands. Suddenly a candle lights up behind her.

"Theif! Stop there!" A mans voice says.

Morgana turns around and sees the librarian about 6 feet away from her. She has all the books in her hands, the librarian can clearly see that. 

"Lady Morgana? What... what are you doing...... with those books?" The librarian asks confused.

  
Morgana smiles and places the books on the table. She then quickly casts a spell causing the librarian to go flying back into book shelves behind him, he falls unconscious. Morgana then slowly approaches the librarian now laying on the ground. She gets on her knees and cups one of his cheeks in her hand.

"You have been so nice to me all these years. You've let me have all these books. But I can't let you get in my way. When I'm queen there will be a place for you in my kingdom. You will have all the books you could dream, and these magical books will be displayed proudly, not hidden away. But I can't have you stopping me before that. So let's just make you forget." Morgana says to the unconscious man.

Morgana then casts the same spell she previous cast on Kara, to make the man forget seeing her in the library. After she is done she stands up picks up the books and heads back to her room.

Morgana returns to her room and begins reading through all the books. She knows that she must do now. But she needs to find some way to achieve it, and she knows that within these books is her goal. As of course her magic is her greatest strength. But importantly Morgana knows that she can't have Kara stopping her, so she needs to find something, and that's when she reads the spell. She finds a spell that when cast on a person makes them find the person who cast the spell the most wondrous person in the world. They'll do anything for them, but they are not a mindless zombie. Morgana knows this is what she must cast on Kara. As for now it will do, and then in the future when she is queen Kara will see that she's right, that she had to become Queen, for the better of everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might have been a few grammatical mistakes in this chapter. I haven't had the chance to re-read it. But I decided to post it anyway. I'll edit it tomorrow.


	11. Morgana's plan

Morgana has her plan. She’s been reading through her magic books all day, alone inside her room. Kara hasn’t come to her at all, but Morgana isn’t surprised. She knows Kara won’t be with her in this plan, of course she wouldn’t be. Kara has only offered her friendship and love as long as Morgana remains “good” as Kara sees it. But Kara is wrong. She doesn’t know what good is. Morgana is doing this for the good of all those with magic, that includes Kara.

So Morgana has her plan. She’s studied her books. She knows that to take the throne she will need to get two people out of the way - Uther and Arthur. The only issue is how would she do it? Morgana thought about going head first and using her magic to kill them both, but it might be difficult to get the two into the same room. Then also even with her ever growing magical powers she won’t be able to stop all the guards from attacking and most likely killing her. So that is out of the question. Another option is having Kara kill Arthur while she kills Uther. But again even the two of them couldn’t take all the guards alone. Plus Morgana doesn’t want to put Kara in harms way of having her magic revealed if they are caught. 

She knew that she needed help, and that’s when she came across her solution - the Staff of Rowan. Morgana remembered before that she’d read that the staff has the power to raise the dead at the command of the person who casts the spell on the staff. An undead army would be unstoppable. The only problem was the staff is supposedly lost, but that’s when Morgana remembers she’d briefly read that the staff is buried underneath the city of Camelot with Rowan’s body. But the next issue was finding how to activate the staff.

Morgana searched for hours and hours, she was on the verge of giving up on the staff and formulating a new plan, but she found the spell. It was hidden, it was in a language Morgana did not recognise, but she remembered a spell that translated all languages and it revealed the secrets of the spell to use on the Staff.

So now Morgana has her plan. But before she can do any of it she’s going to need to get Kara on her side. She’s going to need to cast the spell on Kara which will make her agreeable to everything Morgana says and does. As after all she’s going to need Kara’s help. Even if it would be minimal to put her at the least risk. Morgana just knows that when it is all over Kara will see Morgana is right. But more importantly Kara won’t be able to return home as Arthur will be dead, Kara will be hers forever. However, Morgana knows that she has to be careful how she is going to go about casting the spell on Kara, manipulation would be key.

Later that evening unsurprisingly Kara has not come to Morgana’s chambers. Kara has not said a word to Morgana all day. When Morgana briefly was walking out of her room she saw Kara walking and talking with Arthur and she quickly averted her gaze when she saw Morgana. It didn’t matter to Morgana though everything would be perfect soon. 

Morgana makes her way to Gaius'. She’s spent the last few minutes looking in the mirror practising how to cry convincingly. After a few attempts she’s able to do it and smiles wickedly at herself with tears down her face.

Morgana enters Gaius’ home. No one can be seen. So Morgana then walks to Kara’s bedroom door and knocks gently.

“Come in.” Kara calls out.

Morgana walks through the door. Kara is sitting on her bed and looks surprised to see Morgana.

“Morgana.... what are you doing here?” Kara asks.

“I wanted to see you.” Morgana says, as she walks closer to Kara.

As Morgana approaches Kara flinches always from Morgana’s touch. Morgana gets a practised hurt look on her face.

“I.... I’m sorry Kara....” Morgana says, as she begins to cry. “I..... I didn’t mean what I said..... I was just angry and scared..... I’m still scared..... I’m so scared Kara..... what if they take you?”

Kara looks at Morgana for a second and then quickly pulls Morgana in for a hug.

“It’s okay Morgana. I’ve got you.” Kara says, as she hugs Morgana. Morgana smiles wickedly out of Kara’s view.

“I ...... I thought you left me..... I thought you ...... I need you Kara....” Morgana continues to cry.

“Oh Morgana I’m so sorry. I thought it was best to give you space, but clearly I was wrong. I’m not leaving you. What you said just scared me. That’s not you Morgana.” Kara replies.

Morgana gets slightly annoyed by this response. Kara still thinks that’s not Morgana. The words are not said but she’s saying if Morgana became like that she wouldn’t be with her.

Morgana continues to cry for a while, Kara just hugs her.

After about 10 minutes Morgana stops crying and Kara pulls out of the hug. She looks at Morgana’s face for a moment before she pulls her in for a gentle kiss. Morgana kisses back hungrily. She thinks everything is going perfectly, all she needs now is to have Kara fall asleep, and to do that she needs to tire her out first.

Morgana continues to kiss Kara and moves her entire body weight onto her, causing Kara to fall down back first onto the bed, Morgana on top. The two continue to kiss for a while before Morgana begins to remove Kara’s shirt. Kara eagerly agrees and goes about removing Morgana’s dress.

Over the next hour the two make love, both screaming in pleasure several times. All while Morgana is on a mission to tire out Kara, like she has never tired her out before. Eventually it works. Kara and Morgana are laying in the bed next to each other and slowly Kara’s eyelids droop and she falls asleep. Morgana waits a few moments before she gets out of the bed. 

Morgana takes a deep breath and then casts the spell. Afterwards she gets back into bed with Kara.

“This is for the best Kara. You can’t see it now. But you don’t have to. I can see it for both of us. When I’m done we’ll be free and we can be together forever.” Morgana says, as she places a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek then falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Morgana is awoken by someone kissing her sensually, she opens her eyes and sees Kara looking down at her with a lustful look in her eyes.

“Hey.” Kara says, as she continues to kiss a Morgana.

“Hi.” Morgana smiles back.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are. Soo beautiful. So amazing. I would do anything for you. I love you.” Kara says, as she moves to kiss Morgana lower down on her body.

“I love you too, my love.” Morgana replies.

Morgana then let’s out a moan as Kara kisses a sensitive area. The two then have sex once more.

Afterwards as they recover next to each other, both gasping for air, Kara looks at Morgana.

“I..... I think you are right Morgana.” Kara says.

“Right about what?” Morgana asks.

“You need to become queen. Uther and Arthur, they need to die. I can’t believe I didn’t realise it before. But it’s the only way. It’s the only way any of this is right. You of course need to take the throne. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Kara says.

Morgana is silent for an moment, checking to see if this is a bluff, but she knew it isn’t, her magic has succeeded. Morgana breaks out into a massive smile.

“I’m so glad you finally agree my love.” Morgana says, as she kisses Kara. Kara kisses her back.

“Of course I do. I’d do anything for you.” Kara gleams.

“Good because I have a plan, but I need your help.” Morgana says.

“Oh? What is it?” Kara asks.

“To take the city I need an army. To get one I found out about the Staff of Rowan. When you activate it with magic the dead are at your command. I will use the undead army to storm the castle and take the throne from Uther. The only issue is Arthur. I know his sword is magical. If he finds out he could destroy the staff or strike down the undead army. So what I need you to do my love, is head out of the city. Go to a village nearby and make some magical fire and leave some marks so the villagers will notice, then quickly leave. When the villages see the fire and marks they’ll think it’s magic and run to the king. Uther of course will then send Arthur out to hunt whatever the magical creature or thing is. You’ll then be waiting just outside Camelot. Where when Arthur passes by you will cast a spell on his horse causing it to gallop uncontrollably which will knock him off his horse and kill him. While you do that I’ll take the throne with my army. When you are done you can meet me in the throne room as the new Queen.” Morgana explains.

Kara is silent for a moment. Morgana begins to freak out, wondering if maybe her spell didn’t work after all.

“Uhm... are you okay with that?” Morgana asks, unsure.

“Oh sorry.... yes of course I can do that. I just got lost imaging you as the Queen. I can’t wait to ravish the Queen of Camelot.” Kara says, as she blushes.

Morgana smiles in relief.

“Well you soon will be able to.” Morgana says, as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

* * *

Kara has made her way outside of Camelot to a village a few miles outside of the city. She is wearing one of Morgana’s dark cloaks to make sure that no one recognises her. While also at the same time Morgana likes the idea of Kara wearing her clothes. Kara is just over the hill about 100 metres away from the small village. She lights a fire and casts a spell. The smoke from the fire goes high up into the air and make several shapes, a dragon, a horse, a face and many more. Kara stays by the fire until she hears the voices of some of the villagers beginning to yell. Kara then quickly gets back on her horse and heads back to the city.

Kara rejoins Morgana in her room in the castle.

“Have you done it my love?” Morgana asks.

“Yes my future Queen.” Kara replies.

Morgana approaches Kara and takes her in for a deep kiss.

“Now we just have to wait until Uther hears about it and sends Arthur and his knights out to investigate.” Morgana explains.

A few hours later Morgana and Kara hear a commotion coming from in front of the castle from Morgana’s room’s balcony. Uther has gathered the people and Arthur stands beside him.

“People of Camelot! Over the last few days I have purged the city of magical evil! But that clearly is not enough. I have just received word that smoke of a magical nature was spotted outside of a village a few miles away. I will not allow ANY magic in my kingdom! That is why I am sending my son and his knights to hunt down this wicked magic user!” Uther announces.

The crowd cheers and Arthur just nods.

“Typical, but so predictable.” Morgana says.

Kara kisses Morgana on the cheek.

“Don’t worry Morgana I won’t fail you. I’ll deal with Arthur and you’ll soon be Queen. You can then make the world a better place.” Kara says, with a smile.

Morgana looks at Kara and nods.

“Do you know what you have to do?” Morgana asks.

“Yes.” Kara nods and smiles.

* * *

Kara waits just outside of the city gates in the shadows. Arthur didn’t ask her to help saddle up his horse or prepare him to leave. It was probably because he knew how Morgana feels about all this and didn’t want to get Kara involved. It would have been an easy opportunity to enchant Arthur’s saddle so it fails, flinging him from his horse and breaking his neck. But no matter, Kara is happy to wait for Arthur to pass just outside of the city.

Kara waits for about 20 minutes before she finally hears the gallop of some horses. She sees a few of Arthur’s knights ride out first, before she finally spots Arthur. Then from the shadows she aims and casts her spell on Arthur’s horse. Suddenly Arthur’s horse rears completely unnaturally. This causes Arthur to slam his head into the horses body. When the horse returns to the ground Arthur lays flat to the horse, lifeless. The horse then begins to gallop off into the distance, with Arthur’s body attached to the horse via the stirrups and reigns.

“Arthur!” A few of his knights yell in shock. 

The knights then going galloping off after Arthur’s horse. Kara smiles happily. She hopes she’s done Morgana proud.

* * *

Meanwhile Morgana has made her way to the tombs beneath the city. There are of course no guards watching it, why would there be? 

As Morgana enters she casts a spell causing a ball of light to follow her, allowing her to see inside the tombs. She spends several minutes searching the catacombs looking at the markings on the tombs. She finally comes across a tomb marked Rowan Pathagon. 

Morgana smiles and casts a spell causing the tomb to crack open. Morgana moves the rumble aside. She sees the skeleton of Rowan, but it doesn’t bother her, she’s more interested in the golden staff the skeleton is holding. Morgana grips the staff and forcefully rips it from the grasp of the skeleton. This causes a few of the bones to come off from the torso of the body. But Morgana doesn’t care, she has the staff.

“Finally.” Morgana smiles.

Morgana begins casting the spell she learnt, on the staff. After she says the words she waits for a moment. Nothing seems to happen. She’s worried that perhaps the spell was wrong, or the staff just doesn’t work anymore. But then suddenly the staff begins to levitate, standing up on its own, then a blue ball of light appears at the top of it. 

Suddenly Morgana can hear the tombs begin to break open around her. Slowly skeletons begin to come out of the tombs, some of them with weapons in hand which they were obviously buried with. Morgana is scared for a moment as the skeletons begin to come closer to her and surround her. There is at least 100 of them, maybe more. Morgana is preparing to use her magic to defend herself when suddenly the skeletons all fall to their knees, kneeling before her. A wicked smile breaks out on Morgana’s face.

“Follow me! We now take Camelot!” Morgana commands.

* * *

Morgana comes out from the tombs followed by her undead army. People begin to notice and scream. Guards soon notice and jump to attack the army, but they are quickly dispatched without even drawing any blood.

Morgana leads her army through the castle. The undead army just overwhelm the guards and knights inside. The army just can’t be killed. Even when some of the guards are able to strike the undead soldiers their swords just get stuck in their bodies, allowing the skeletons to strike back quickly.

Despite the overwhelming force of the army, it is not a blood bath. Her army is so powerful they can easily knock the guards and knights unconscious. Morgana has decided that only Uther needs to die. Everyone else can be forgiven when they bow before her and swear fealty to their new queen.

Morgana soon reaches the throne room. Her army push the door open with force, disarming all the knights inside the room. Uther is sitting on his throne. The undead army work their way into the room stopping 6 feet from the king, while also allowing a gap in the middle for Morgana to walk between and approach her father.

“Morgana?” Uther asks, surprised.

“Yes Uther..... or should I say father....” Morgana says drily.

“What..... what have you done...” Uther asks.

“I have taken your kingdom and had your son killed, now I shall rule as Queen.” 

“How dare you...” Uther begins to yell.

“No!” Morgana yells casting a spell causing her to launch forward at an unnatural speed ending up a few inches from Uther, her eyes glow yellow with magic.

“You..... have.....” Uther begins, in shock.

“Yes... I have magic.” Morgana laughs. “Ironic. With all your hatred and fear of magic, magic has been at the heart of Camelot all this time. It’s your prejudice and hatred that has lead me to do this. You shall pay for the crimes you’ve committed against my people. As well as the crimes you’ve committed against me. All these years you were so ashamed that I am your daughter, so you used that against me, you destroyed me!”

“I.... I.....” Uther tries to begin.

“No, that’s your problem. You can only think of yourself.” Morgana says, then snaps her fingers causing two of her soldiers to approach and grab Uther by either side.

“If you are going to kill me, just kill me.” Uther says.

Morgana grabs Uther’s chin and lifts it up to make him look her in the eyes. She then inches in very close to Uther.

“Oh you’ll die. But not until you suffer first. Not until you see people with magic rule. Then, only then, I’ll grant you your death.” Morgana smiles, as she lets go of his head.

The soldiers then begin to move Uther.

“Wait!” Morgana says.

The soldiers stop, Morgana moves in front of a Uther once more.

“This ones just for me.” Morgana says and then slaps Uther across the face very hard.

“Take him and the knights to the dungeons.” Morgana orders.

Morgana’s undead army then all begin leaving the throne room, some of them taking the unconscious knights with them. Once everyone has left Morgana looks at the throne. She slowly approaches and then sits down on it.

A few minutes later Kara enters the throne room and sees Morgana sitting on the throne, clearly lost in thought. A wide smile breaks out of Kara’s face. Kara approaches Morgana, she gets about 6 feet away from Morgana before she finally drops to her knees.

“My queen.” Kara says, Morgana then looks at Kara.

“Kara! Oh come here. You don’t have to kneel to me. Although I like it.” Morgana smiles.

Kara stands up and approaches Morgana. Morgana smiles back at Kara.

“Did everything go according to plan?” Morgana asks.

“Yes, Arthur broke his neck as soon as the horse reared up. It then went galloping into the distance, his knights followed.” Kara explains.

“Excellent my love. You did very well. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Morgana says and then brings Kara in for a kiss.

* * *

It is getting dark. Arthur’s horse has been galloping at full speed for hours, his knights have tried to keep up the best they could. But they just couldn’t. The horse seemed to have magical endurance. The horse doesn’t stop until late in the evening causing Arthur’s body to finally fall from the horse.

An hour later Arthur’s knights finally come across his body.

“Arthur!” They yell, as they get off their horses and run towards him.

Lancelot approaches Arthur and gets to his knees. He rolls Arthur’s body on to his back.

“Arthur?” Lancelot asks, not expecting a response.

There is no response. The knights then look at one another and all fall to their knees in respect. The knights wearing their helmets take them off and drop them to the ground. They stay like that for a few minutes until suddenly there is a small moan from Arthur.

* * *

A large crowd of the people is gathered in the throne room. They are all guarded by the undead army. They all look unsure as to the situation. Morgana is sitting on the throne. A priest is standing just in front of her with an undead soldier by his side. Kara is standing off to the side smiling at Morgana.

“And with these words I now crown Morgan Le Fey Queen of Camelot...... long may she reign.” The priest says hesitantly, as he places the crown on Morgana’s head.

A wicked smile breaks out on Morgana’s face which turns into one of annoyance when no one is clapping. This clearly frightens the people causing them to all clap. Morgana then smiles and takes in the fake praise. She’ll take it for now, they’ll soon grow to love her once she makes a better world. Once the clapping stops Morgana stands up.

“The wicked cruelty of hunting those with magic has passed! Camelot is now a kingdom for those with magic! You no longer have to fear using magic, let it flourish, and you can achieve great things! And if you so choose seek revenge on those who have wronged us people with magic, you will not be punished!” Morgana exclaims.

This actually causes several real cheers to break out in the crowd, mostly likely from magical users or people associated with people with magic.

Several minutes later Morgana’s army has escorted everyone out of the throne room apart from her and Kara. Kara slowly approaches Morgana.

“You look really beautiful with that crown my queen.” Kara smiles.

“Stop Kara. You are just as beautiful.” Morgana says, as she brings Kara in for a kiss.

The two kiss for a while before breaking apart. Morgana holds Kara’s hand.

“I think it’s time for the people to know that you are mine.” Morgana smiles.

“What are you suggesting?” Kara asks.

Morgana looks up and down at Kara in her normal clothes.

“Well first I think it’s time we have you dressed like the important lady you are, like me.” Morgana smiles.

Kara smiles back.

“Then second I would like you to officially move into the castle with me. You will no longer have to live with Gaius.” Morgana says.

“Yes, of course. That sounds wonderful.” Kara nods.

Morgana smiles.

“Then finally I think I shall give you a new title. Perhaps Queen consort.” Morgana says.

Kara just continues to smile.

“But first there is something you must do for me.” Morgana says, her tone changing serious.

“Anything.” Kara says with a frown.

“I am Queen now and you promised to ravish me. I believe it’s time you came through with that promise.” Morgana says, with a slight smile.

“Of course.” Kara says, as she brings Morgana in for a kiss.

“Good, come with me to the Queen’s quarters.” Morgana says, with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, glad I wrote this before the announcement Supergirl won't return for 10 months to a year.....


	12. Reign of Queen Morgana

The Knights of Camelot with Arthur have had a difficult night. They have all been monitoring Arthur who is not doing well. They are pretty certain that his neck is broken, and he has some internal bleeding also. Recently he has broken out into a fever which the knights have tried desperately to break. The knights have considered sending someone back to Camelot to fetch someone like Gaius, but they know there probably isn't anything Gaius can do for him out in a field in the middle of nowhere. So the Knights are all just watching Arthur and praying for a miracle, and hoping he recovers enough for them to bring him back to Camelot. Due to this none of the knights are aware that Morgana now rules over Camelot. 

* * *

After being crowned Queen Morgana and Kara spent several hours in the Queen's chambers exploring each other's bodies. Morgana feels so much love for Kara. She is so happy. She can finally protect Kara, and Kara is now hers, there is no going back now that Arthur is dead. Morgana knows that soon she will have to reverse the spell on Kara's mind, at the very least the spell that makes Kara agreeable to anything Morgana suggests. But she decides that she will wait a while longer. She will soak in all that Kara has to offer her at the moment and make Camelot a better place, so when she frees Kara from the spell there will be no denying it. Kara will see Morgana is right and will continue to love her. 

As promised Morgana has redressed Kara to make her look more appropriate to the role she now has as Queen's consort, which in reality is just a fancy word for Queen's lover, it does not mean that they are married. Kara is dressed in a blue silk dress that flows down her body. Her hair has been tied up modestly on top of her head. Morgana however has taken to wearing a black silk dress, while allowing her hair to flow free looking slightly dishevelled. Morgana knows that some people may look on at her and think she looks messy, but she doesn't care. What she does care about is that everyone looks on at Kara and sees her for the gorgeous woman that she truly is, both inside and out.

"You look stunning, my love." Morgana says, as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

"Not nearly as amazing as you, my Queen." Kara smiles as the kiss ends.

Morgana smiles widely.

"You do know how to flatter me, don't you?" Morgana replies.

"Of course. Nothing less for my queen." Kara says.

Morgana kisses Kara once more.

"Well you better go get your things and bring them back here." Morgana smiles.

"Yes of course. I can't wait to be officially living with you. I look forward to waking up next to you for the rest of my days." Kara smiles.

Morgana just smiles back and gives her a kiss to bid her goodbye as Kara leaves the bedroom.

Kara walks out the room and begins to walk through the castle. As she walks through the halls she can feel the stares of various servants or nobles who are looking on at her in her new clothing. She doesn't care however. She only cares about Morgana. She is the queen that deserves everyone's attention. Eventually just as Kara is about to leave the castle she bumps into Gaius.

"Kara!" Gaius says.

"Yes Gaius?" Kara smiles.

"We have to stop this! You can't think this is right!" Giaus says.

"Stop what? I don't understand." Kara asks confused.

  
"Kara. You know this isn't the right way. Morgana has gone too far. Yes, Uther is extreme, but things can't be solved by Morgana forcefully taking the throne like this. I mean people are being attacked in the streets! Those with magic, or those who have helped those with magic are attacking and sometimes killing people who have said bad words against magic. This is all happening under Morgana's rule. You can't agree with this!" Gaius says.

"I don't know what you are getting at Gaius! Morgana is doing what is right. And you should address her properly! She is your Queen now. She is making a fairer world. One where people like me and her can live without fear. If some prejudice idiots need to die for that to happen then so be it!" Kara replies, angrily.

Gaius gets a completely shocked look on his face.

  
"Kara. I know you....... have feelings for Morgana....... I know you love her....... but you have to see this isn't the right way...... What happens when Arthur returns?" 

  
"That is not to worry about, Arthur is dead." Kara smiles.

  
"What?" Gaius asks, shocked.

"Yes, I saw to it myself." Kara explains.

Gaius is silent for a moment and he looks at Kara carefully. 

"You..... you're under a spell." Gaius says slowly, as he looks deep into Kara's eyes.

"No I am not! This is typical! You don't agree with me, so of course Morgana has put me under a spell! I've had enough of you! I will not be treated like this! This is why I'm glad I'm moving out!" Kara says angrily, and then storms off back in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

A few moments later Kara enters the room clearly being visibly annoyed. Morgana looks up at Kara as she is sitting in front of a vanity mirror.

  
"What's the matter my love?" Morgana asks with concern.

"It's Gaius. He tells me you are wrong and everything. I mean he even had the gall to claim that I'm under a spell!" Kara says angrily.

Morgana immediately jumps up from her chair and walks over to Kara, bringing her in for a hug. Kara begins to sob.

  
"Oh Kara..... I would never do that to you. You know that right?" Morgana lies.

  
"Yes, of course I do.... It just upsets me that Gaius can't see you the way I do. He can't see that this is the best way." Kara sobs.

"Oh Kara...... I won't let anyone think they can make my love cry. Come with me Kara." Morgana says as she ends the hug and grabs Kara's hand, guiding her out of the room.

Kara and Morgana walk through the castle hand in hand. Morgan signals for two of her undead soldiers to follow her. They make their way out of the castle and to Gaius'. They enter with a loud bang. Gaius is working on some potion and looks up in shock, he is trying to quickly finish the potion.

  
"Gaius, I hear you have been saying some bad things about me." Morgana says, drily. 

  
Gaius looks up at Morgana.

  
"I know what you have done her Morgana, and I won't allow it." Gaius says.

Gaius then quickly pours the potion into his mouth and swallows. He then jumps in front of Morgana (about 6 feet away) and raises his hand to cast a spell. Kara quickly raises her hand and casts a spell which sends Gaius flying backwards, causing him to hit a book case and fall onto the floor. Kara chases after Gaius' body.

"I won't let you harm the woman I love!" Kara yells as Morgana slowly approaches Kara.

  
"It's okay my love. You stopped him. You're my hero." Morgana smiles as she grabs Kara's hand once more.

"Kara.... this.... isn't....." Gaius begins to mumble.

  
"Enough!" Morgana yells, "Guards, take him away!"

The undead soldiers grab Gaius and drag him out of the house as he tries to mumble some words, they are incoherent. After they leave Morgana brings Kara in for a hug.

  
"Are you okay my love? I know that must have been difficult for you." Morgana asks.

"Ye.... yes..... It just saddens me that he went this far...." Kara replies.

The two continue to hug for a minute or so before Morgana eventually breaks the hug and pulls away from Kara.

"Kara? What would you like me to do with Gaius?" Morgana asks.

  
Kara sighs.

  
"I...... I don't want him to die..... he did..... he did so much for me..... for you....... and he helped a lot of people....... Maybe...... maybe you CAN cast a spell on him to make him see how wonderful you are." Kara suggests.

Morgana remains silent for a moment, a bit uncomfortable with how close to home this is hitting.

"Uhmm....... yes..... maybe...... I'm sure I can think of something...... I won't have him executed...... I'm better than my father...... I'll keep him in prison until something can be done with him." Morgana replies.

"Good, thank you." Kara smiles and brings Morgana in for a kiss.

"Now, how about you get your things and then meet me back at the castle?" Morgana says, with a smile.

  
"Yes okay. I'll only be a moment. I don't think there is much here I want to bring with me." Kara replies.

  
"Okay. Well I need to head back to the castle anyway. I must attend to some duties as Queen. I can't be seen as being complacent." Morgana says.

"Okay." Kara nods and gives Morgana a quick goodbye kiss.

Kara smiles as Morgana leaves. The smile doesn't leave her face once Morgana has gone. Kara is just so happy with everything. Kara then takes a brief look around in the main room of Gaius' home. She doesn't think there is anything here that she wants to take. Kara then heads up to her room.

Once Kara is insider her room she finds a bag and begins to pack various things into it, including her magic book and some basic clothing, not that it was very good quality. Kara just didn't want to feel like she expected Morgana to get her a whole bunch of new clothes to replace her wardrobe.

Eventually Kara opens up a draw to her nightstand, inside is a bunch of papers and an ink and quill. Most of the papers are blank, but there is one piece of paper that has writing on, her hand writing. Kara doesn't remember writing it. Kara then studies the paper and begins to read it.

_Dear Lena,_

_This is really stupid. You are never going to read this. But I need to find a way to write my emotions and feelings to you. So this will have to do. I've been trapped her in this Camelot world for a few weeks now. There are some nice people here. Arthur is nice, Gaius is nice, although he looks like J'onn. But also I have met Morgana Le Fey. She looks like you. It's weird because she is really nice. Not that I expected her not to be, because she looks like you, but because of the stories I've read about her, you know the stories about Camelot and everything, and I'm rambling, even when I'm writing with ink and quill, okay I'll stop now._

_I miss you terribly Lena. I miss everyone of course. Not a day goes by where I don't think about all my friends and family, I miss them too. But, I miss you the most. It's funny that being here has made me realise why I miss you the most. It's because I love you Lena, I always have, I just didn't realise it. It makes it so much worse that I may never see you again and we left things, the way we did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The pain inside me not being able to see you is overwhelming. I'm not sure how much more I can take. All I can do is hope that one day I will return home. When I do you are going to be the first person I go see._

_I miss you soooooo much._

_Love, now and forever_   
  
_Your Kara_

_xxxxxx_

Once Kara reads the letter suddenly memories begin to flood through her mind. She remembers Krypton. She remembers her world exploding and being sent in a pod to take care of her baby cousin. She remembers being dragged into the Phantom zone. She remembers waking up to her baby cousin now being fall grown. She remembers being taken in by the Danvers family and growing up with her sister Alex. She remembers saving that plane Alex was on and becoming Supergirl. She remembers fighting her aunt and uncle, and all the escaped prisoners from Fort Roz. She remembers the DEO. She remembers J'onn, Winn, James, Cat, Maggie, Kelly, Brainy, Nia, and of course she remembers Lena. She remembers walking into Lena's office with Kal-El. She remembers being stunned looking at Lena and not knowing why. She remembers the lunches, the game nights and the movie nights with Lena. She remembers the fights with Lena as Supergirl. She remembers telling Lena her secret and feeling so emotional, and Lena eventually saying everything is okay. She remembers Lena trapping her in the Fortress of Solitude and screaming at her. She remembers Lena almost firing Kryptonite cannon's at her. She remembers Crisis swallowing up her whole world, Oliver dying to save so many people, but Lena dying with her world. She remembers the new world Earth-Prime. She remembers flying to Lena and telling her about this new world, asking for Lena to work with her and not Lex. She remembers hearing Lena choose Lex and call him her partner. She remembers feeling upset. Kara remembers everything.

Tears fall down her face. Kara feels incredibly overwhelmed. All the memories flooding back into her mind at once is very taxing. So she takes a moment to compose herself as she wipes away her tears. A few minute later she steadies herself.

  
"What did you do to me Morgana?" Kara mutters to herself.

Kara then remembers all the things she did. She remembers telling Morgana she should be Queen, encouraging her. She remembers using magic on Gaius moments ago. She remembers all the times over the last few days she was with Morgana sexually. It disgusts her. Kara belongs to Lena, being with Morgana even like that feels like a betrayal of Lena. But then, Kara remembers killing Arthur.

  
"What have I done?" Kara says in shock as she suddenly loses all her breath. 

* * *

Kara has her bag and is carrying her stuff into the castle. She is only doing this because she needs to try and find a solution to everything. She hopes there is something she can do to reverse this. Even if Arthur is dead and she can never return home, she needs to find a way to make up for everything that has happened, and then take her punishment, even though she was under a spell. But for now she needs to keep up appearances with Morgana, so she is carrying her things in a bag to Morgana's bedroom. She of course took the magic book back out of the bag and left it in her bedroom. She didn't want Morgana to get her hands on another magic book, as now she was sure that Morgana had begun to study many of them.

Kara enters Morgana's bedroom and is relieved that Morgana is not inside, letting out a sigh of relief. Kara then puts her bag in the wardrobe, not bothering to empty the bag. She then begins to think about what she can do. 

Kara is lost in thought for a while before she finally gets an idea. She knows it is a long shot, but she needs to do something. She then begins to leave the room when the door suddenly swings open, Morgana appears.

  
"Kara my love. Did you get your stuff?" Morgana smiles.

Kara knows she has to play it call otherwise Morgana would catch her and could possibly put her back under her spell.

  
"Uhmm.... yes...... I think I might have left something though....." Kara says.

"Oh. I'll come with you then." Morgana smiles.

"No!" Kara says suddenly.

Morgana looks at Kara confused.

"I mean. You told me you need to attend to your duties." Kara explains.

Morgana sighs.

"Yes you are right. Okay. I'll see you later then." Morgana replies.

"Yes." Kara nods and goes to leave the room.

  
Morgana coughs. Kara turns around, expecting the worse.

"No kiss?" Morgana says.

"Oh... yes.... of course..." Kara says hesitantly.

Kara then slowly takes Morgana in for a brief kiss. It feels so wrong. It should be Lena, not Morgana. It should only be Lena's lips that Kara touches.   
  


Once the kiss is finished Kara puts on her best smile and leaves the room.

"Sorry Lena, forgive me." Kara mutters to herself.

* * *

Kara works her way into the caverns beneath the city. She intends to seek out the Great Dragon again. She knows she hasn't seen him in a while since she refused to kill Morgana. She hopes that he can help her. She hopes that he will help her. Kara slowly steps to the edge of the wide cavern. The dragon then flies down making a loud noise as he lands.

"Ah... young warlock.... you have returned." The dragon says.

"Yes.... I need your help." Kara says.

"And what do you need my help with?" The dragon asks.

"I need a way to fix things. Morgana is Queen, Uther is in prison, Arthur is dead. Morgana has an undead army.... I need to find a way to stop this madness. Please...." Kara says.

The dragon chuckles. Kara looks at him in surprise.

  
"Do not worry. The prince is not dead young warlock." The dragon says.

"What?! But.... I thought I killed him!" Kara says shocked, with a sudden bit of hope in her heart.

"You almost killed him. He is dying.... and before the sunsets he will die, unless you help him." The dragon explains.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kara says with a smile, as she begins to leave.

  
"Are business is not concluded young warlock." The dragon says, Kara turns around.

"What?" Kara asks, hesitantly.

"To free the city... you must kill Morgana." The dragon explains.

"No..... No..... even now I can't do that..... I can't.......... there must be another way!" Kara says.

The dragon sighs.

"There may be..... but it will come at a great cost." The dragon says.

"I don't care. I will pay it!" Kara says.

  
"Very well. As you don't want to kill Morgana you need to destroy her undead army by destroying the Staff of Rowan which commands them. It is currently in the catacombs underneath the city. But to destroy the staff you will need Arthur's sword. Along with a certain spell." The dragon says and then repeats the spell to Kara.

"Okay.... thank you..." Kara replies.

"The rest.... is up to you.... The fate of Camelot is now in your hands, and your hands alone." The dragon says.

"I understand. I won't fail." Kara says and then begins to leave once more.

"Wait!" The dragon calls out.

Kara turns around again, slightly annoyed.

"The price you must pay. Once you have destroyed the staff and all is well again in Camelot, you must use Arthur's sword to free me." The dragon explains.

"Okay..." Kara agrees nervously.

"Good. The remainder of the price you have to pay you will soon find out." The dragon says.

Kara nods and then leaves.

* * *

Kara gets on a horse as soon as she leaves the caverns and rides out of Camelot. She rides in the direction of where Arthur and his horse went the day before. She casts a magical spell on her horse so that he can run faster and for much longer without tiring or harming the horse in anyway. She knows she needs to get to Arthur as soon as possisble.

Kara rides for several hours. The son is still up, but it has become afternoon. She is sure that Morgana may have noticed that she is missing by now. Eventually Kara notices several nights with horses sitting on the ground. The knights see Kara and stand up, drawing their swords. Once they realise that it is in fact Kara they put away their weapons. They are Arthur's knights.

  
"Kara!" Lancelot calls out.

  
"Lancelot. Where is Arthur?" Kara says, as she gets off her horse. 

Lancelot gets a glum look on his face.

"He's.... not doing well Kara.... there was an incident with a horse. We think his neck is broken.... among over things..... We don't think he has very long...." Lancelot explains.

  
"Bring me to him." Kara says firmly.

  
Lancelot nods and leads Kara to Arthur. Arthur is laying on a blanket, several knights are gathered around him. One of the knights is holding Arthur's neck still as he coughs, clearly to prevent his neck from getting any worse that it is. A wave of guilt rushes over Kara when she sees Arthur like this.

"I need you all to leave me alone with him." Kara says firmly.

"What?" Lancelot says in shock. The other knights look up at Kara in surprise. 

"Please.... trust me...... I..... I can save him..... but you can't be here.... Go get some water for him....." Kara says.

Lancelot studies Kara carefully for a moment.

"Okay..... I trust you...." Lancelot says and then nods to the men.

The rest of the men slowly get up, clearly unsure of the situation. But they do follow Lancelot. A few minutes later the knights have all left on their horses, none of them are in sight, Kara and Arthur are now alone.

"Arthur." Kara says as she falls to her knees next to him.

"Kara..." Arthur coughs.

"I.... I'm sorry Arthur......" Kara says.

  
"It's okay...... It's not your fault....." Arthur says as he coughs again.

  
"It is.... but I can't explain now.... But I can save you...." Kara says.

"Kara.... you cant' save me...... you have been so loyal......" Arthur begins.

"I have magic!" Kara says quickly.

Arthur gets a shocked look on his face.

"Kara, you don't have magic. If you had magic....... I would know." Arthur says.

Kara then casts a spell which causes some of the dirt to float up in the air and make the shape of a small dragon. Arthur is completely shocked.

"I.... I use it to help you..... I......" Kara begins.

"You..... lied to me...." Arthur says.

"Yes..... but there are worse things now. We can't deal with this now.... I can save you though....." Kara says and then begins casting the various spells.

Kara spends the next twenty minutes casting spells on Arthur. Eventually Arthur falls asleep.

  
Another ten minutes later Arthur suddenly wakes up. He quickly jumps to his feet and grabs his sword and draws it on Kara. Kara just raises her hands in surrender.

"You saved me..... But you have lied to me..... don't think this will go unpunished Kara....." Arthur says.

"Yes.... I know..... but.... you are going to need my help..." Kara explains.

  
"Why would I need your help?" Arthur says with a scoff.

"Because Morgana has magic too....... She has taken over Camelot. She has an undead army....... and has imprisoned your father...... She is ruling Camelot as queen. She is encouraging people with magic to take revenge of the people without magic who mistreated them. She...... she cast a spell on me...... she....... she had me try and kill you by using magic on your horse......" Kara explains.

  
"What! Why! Why would she do this! That is not the Morgana I know! This must be your fault!" Arthur yells as he moves the sword closer to Kara's throat.

"It's because she's been terrified okay! She sees how your father treats those with magic and she's scared that he was going to find out about her and kill her, and she was scared that he was going to find out about me and have me killed. She was angry at how anyone with magic was just automatically evil in your father's eyes, and eventually your eyes, and so she just lost it. She decided that she could make things better by being queen." Kara says.

  
Arthur moves the sword slightly away from Kara's throat.

  
"But she has not claim to the throne... she can't be queen." Arthur says.

  
"Actually.... she can...... she's..... she's your half sister....." Kara says.

"What?!" Arthur yells, moving the sword closer to Kara's throat again.

  
"Your father had an affair with her mother. She is your father's bastard daughter. Morgana thinks that Uther was ashamed of her, that's why she's never told him. I think it's one of many reasons Morgana has done this." Kara says.

"No.... it can't be..... magic is evil....." Arthur says, clearly unsure if the words he is saying are really true.

  
"Magic is not evil Arthur. It's..... it's just a thing that people either have or don't...... Sure there are some bad people with magic..... But there are good people with magic also...... How do you think people with magic would react if the king has decided they all must die, no matter their age or how peaceful they are. Those people with magic have just acted out. Yes there are some evil people with magic. But most of them just act out in fear. Fear of death. Anger of people like them being killed for no good reason other than being themselves, the way they were born, with magic. That is also how Morgana feels." Kara explains. Kara realises as she says these words how much it can be applied to how Lena must feel because of Kara keeping her secret from her. Kara feels ashamed.

Arthur puts his sword down.

"You're..... right....." Arthur says.

* * *

Kara, Arthur and his knights have made it to Camelot. It is late in the evening. But they have a plan as to how they are going to take back the city and the kingdom. 

  
"Okay, so do you know what to do?" Kara says to Arthur and the knights.

"Yes. I don't like you having my sword, you better not lose it....." Arthur comments.

"I won't. Just remember to be careful. Those undead soldiers can't be killed. Not until I have destroyed the staff." Kara reminds everyone.

  
Arthur nods. Kara then heads off into the direction of the catacombs.

Arthur and his men creep through the city streets making their way to the castle. They arrive at the castle and begin fighting the undead army. They of course can't kill them. But what they can do is chop off their legs basically making the soldier useless. 

Arthur and his men make their way through the courtyard and inside the castle heading for the throne room.

Meanwhile Kara has made her way to the catacombs, brushing aside several big cobwebs. She soon comes across the staff with a blue ball of light above it. 

  
Kara takes a deep breath and then casts the spell the dragon gave her on the staff. The ball of blue light turns green. Kara then raises the sword and swings it with force at the staff. The staff shatters into several pieces causing a small explosion.

While this is happening Arthur and his knights are deep in battle with the undead army. They are about to be overwhelmed when suddenly all the undead soldier fall to the ground.

"Kara did it!" Arthur yells. "To the throne room."  
  
Arthur enters the throne room and sees Morgana sitting on the throne with a smile on her face.

"Arthur." Morgana nods and then casts a spell sending a fire explosion in the direction of Arthur's knights. The knights are able to jump out of the way. 

"Morgana stop this! It's over." Arthur says.

"No it's not over! Not while I live." Morgana says and raises her hand to cast another spell.

"Morgana! I know everything. I know you are my sister! I'm so sorry you feel they way you do. You didn't deserve it." Arthur says.

"It's too late for that brother! The damage is done! Only I can rule Camelot and make sure those with magic are safe!" Morgana yells.

Morgana casts another spell which sends out a shock wave throwing all of Arthur's knights up against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Arthur just falls to his knees, but slowly is able to get up as Morgana approaches him.

"You know what they say... If you want something done right you better do it yourself...." Morgana says and raises her hand.

"Morgana..." Arthur coughs.

Morgana then tries to cast the spell, but nothing. She tries again, and nothing. She gets a confused look on her face when suddenly the doors to the throne room open and Kara appears.

  
"Kara..." Morgana says, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Morgana. But it's over. I won't let you harm anyone anymore." Kara says as she approaches Arthur and Morgana.

"No. I'm doing this to make things better! Don't you see Kara!" Morgana pleads.

"No... This is not the way." Kara says as she pulls Arthur to his feet. 

"No... no.... not like this....." Morgana says and then quickly raises her hand. She tries to cast another spell but this time it reflects back onto herself, sending herself flying backwards.

Arthur and Kara slowly walk over to Morgana.

  
"It's over Morgana. Please just surrender." Kara begs.

  
"No! I won't let them take me! No I won't! I WON'T!" Morgana says and then lets out an incredible scream. The scream is so high pitch and loud that Kara and Arthur have to cover their ears. The glass windows of the throne room shatter.

  
When it is over Morgana is gone. Kara and Arthur look at each other.

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

  
"I don't know. But I can tell you Morgana is no longer in Camelot. She must have cast a spell which teleported her out of her. I don't know to where." Kara explains.

  
Arthur nods, his knights begin to regain consciousness and get to their feet. 

  
"Men! I need you to search the city for Morgana. If you find her bring her to me. But we think she is gone." Arthur orders. His men nod and leave the room.

  
Kara looks at Arthur.

"Arthur..... what are you going to do with me?" Kara asks, nervous.

Arthur sighs.

  
"I don't know Kara...." Arthur says.

Kara nods.

"Okay.... I'll accept whatever.... but all I know.... is if you tell your father..... he will have me killed...." Kara says. 

* * *

Arthur makes his way down to the prison and finds his father and frees him.

  
"Arthur? You're.... you're alive?" Uther says surprised.

  
"Yes, I'm alive father." Arthur says as he helps him to his feet.

"What happened?" Uther asks.

"I......... I was able to defeat the undead army with my knights and take back the city. Morgana escaped though." Arthur explains, deciding not to tell Uther about Kara.

"I told you... Magic corrupts all.... even someone like Morgana....." Uther says.

Arthur lets go of Uther, causing him to fall to the floor.

"No! This is your fault father! Yes Morgana's actions were her own, and she is responsible for them and the consequences of them. But you drove her here father! You made her so afraid that she saw this as the choice she had to make! And that doesn't even touch on the fact that she is my SISTER!" Arthur yells.

  
"Arthur..." Uther begins.

  
"No! You are to blame for this as well father." Arthur says firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. We are getting towards the end now. Tomorrow I will be uploading the TWO final chapters of this story. (Yes I did say there would only be 13 chapters but on my chapter lay out I miscounted and had two chapters named chapter 12).
> 
> Also I want to say that for this chapter I had two ideas I struggled with as to how Kara was going to remember Lena and get her memories back. I obviously went with her reading the letter she'd written to Lena. I did that because ultimately I thought that Kara regaining her memories through love was more in keeping with the theme of the story. The other idea I had was while Kara was getting her stuff spectre Oliver was going to appear and gift Kara all her memories back. He would have explained he is a spectre now and watches over his friends, but could only now interact with Kara and cannot do anything else to help her. This was something I liked because I like the idea that potentially with the real cannon of the arrowverse Oliver is watching over his friends as Spectre while he waits for Felicity to join him in 2040. I hope one day we get Oliver returning as spectre, even though Stephen Amell has said he won't return to the arrowverse. Anyway that was just an idea I had, and liked.


	13. One Year Later

One year later.....

It has been a year since Morgana escaped after her brief reign as Queen of Camelot. Kara has still been stuck in Camelot. She has resigned herself to the fact that this is her new life now. There is nothing she can do to return home anymore. She thinks that this is probably the other price she had to pay that the dragon mentioned. Even though Kara has accepted that this is her new life it doesn’t make it any easier. She cries every day thinking about her loved ones, especially Lena. Her heart just hurts.

Over the last year a lot of things have changed for Kara and Camelot. A few months after Morgana’s reign Uther died and Arthur became king. After Morgana escaped Uther tried once again to enact strict laws outlawing magic, but the people of Camelot and Arthur were not having it. While some were still hesitant of magic everyone blamed Uther for what happened. They saw him as the hypocrite king who had a daughter he lied about who he didn’t even know had magic. So because of this the people of Camelot turned against their king. They didn’t raise up arms against him, but they no longer cared for him. This sent Uther into a spiral where he eventually became ill and passed away.

Arthur was crowned king soon after Uther’s passing and he brought change to the kingdom of Camelot. He banned all hunting's of those with magic, lowered taxes for the poor and ruled that nobles could marry anyone they choose. Equally Arthur never outed Kara as someone with magic. In fact Arthur kept Kara on as his servant and when he was crowned king she became one of his most trusted advisers. She would most notably advice him about anything to do with magic, among many other things. Despite these steps Arthur still felt it wasn’t time yet for him to openly support magic, he was worried about how the people of Camelot would react. He thought they’d need some more time to adjust.

Although Arthur became king this didn’t mean that he sat idly by and allowed his knights to do all the hard work, no. In fact Arthur went on many adventures, taking Kara along with him on several of them. They fought magical monsters, bandits, other kingdoms and other various things. These activities helped Kara to briefly forget about her worries, and put aside her sadness, if only briefly.

On the Morgana front Arthur had ordered his men to search for his sister for the last year, but there had been no sign of her. Kara feels so many mixed emotions about Morgana. She’s angry that she used magic on her, but she can’t help but care about Morgana. Every day she worries that they may have not heard from Morgana because she is dead. Kara tries not to think about it too hard.

Arthur has also began to date Gwen, which is weird for Kara as all she sees is Sam. Kara hasn’t told Arthur about her reality situation as she’s not sure he’d believe her. At times Kara doesn’t even believe it’s all real.

Presently Kara is outside of Camelot. Arthur has sent her to sharpen his sword which can only be done by magic. Kara could do this inside the castle or in her room, but she decides she’ll head out of the city to get some peace and quiet. Arthur still doesn’t want the people to know about Kara’s magic, that’s why it has to be done in secret.

Kara has spent a lot of time outdoors on her own just reflecting on things. She allows her emotions to wash over her. She feels a sense of calm outside that city that she just doesn’t feel inside Camelot. Camelot becomes so overwhelming at times.

Kara makes her way outside the city and eventually heads to a familiar spot. She is in the clearing with the pond, waterfall and deathbell flowers that she and Morgana visited to have Morgana’s first magic lesson over a year ago. Kara has come here a lot over the last year. It makes her feel calm. Kara sits down on the grass and then casts the spell to begin sharpening Arthur’s sword. The sword levitates in the air along with a rock. The rock begins rubbing against the sword creating sparks, sharpening the blade. Once this begins Kara lays down and closes her eyes. 

An hour passes by when Kara hears a noise by the tree line. She opens her eyes and looks over. She doesn’t see anything. Kara stops the spell causing the sword to fall to the ground and she picks it up. She slowly approaches the tree line with the sword drawn.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Kara calls out.

There is no response and with her magic Kara can’t sense anyone around her.

“I guess animals are scaring me now.” Kara laughs.

Kara turns around and then suddenly she is hit by a spell which causes her to go flying to the ground, hitting her head. Kara begins to lose consciousness but before her eyes close she sees a woman dressed in black with raven hair standing above her.

* * *

Kara wakes up. She is disorientated. She’s chained standing against a wall. Her feet and hands are tied back. She is inside a modest looking home.

“Oh you are finally awake, my love.” Morgana says as she walks into Kara’s vision.

“Morgana...” Kara says, shocked.

Morgana looks much the same since Kara last saw her. She looks to be wearing the same black dress. But this time her hair looks a lot more unkempt than when she was queen.

“Hello my love. Do you like my home?” Morgana asks, sarcastically.

“Morgana.... what are you doing...... where have you been?” Kara asks.

Morgana approaches Kara and begins to use a cloth to wipe the dirt from her face.

“This is my home. It’s where I’ve had to live. In this.... hovel..... since you betrayed me and ran me out of Camelot....... But don’t worry my love...... I’m more powerful now than you can imagine. I’m a high priestess if the old religion. I draw my powers from the gods themselves. Nothing can kill me. Well other than this.” Morgana chuckles as she picks up Arthur’s blade, Excalibur.

“What.... what are you going to do with me? Kill me?” Kara asks, nervously.

“Of course not my love. You betrayed me, but I forgive you. I know you only want me to be a certain way, to act a certain way. I know your love for me is tied to that. But that will change, you’ll see. I’ll be queen again. You’ll see that I’m right.” Morgana smiles.

“No! I’m not your love! You tricked me! You used me! You made me forget! Lena is my heart, not you! She owns it! You will never!” Kara yells.

Morgana smiles.

“That will change when Arthur dies and you are stuck here forever. That’s why you're here Kara. You will be the one to stick Arthur’s own sword into his chest.” Morgana says.

Morgana then begins to repeat a hypnosis spell.

“No!!! Enough!!” Kara yells and uses her magic to break free. Morgana goes flying back, with the sword falling to the ground between them.

Kara and Morgana then begins casting spells back and forth at each other. Neither of them are trying to kill one another, but they are not trying to tickle each other either. This lasts for several minutes destroying most of the wooden furniture inside the home. Eventually Kara is able to send a spell which briefly gives Morgana pause. Kara uses this opportunity to rush for the sword. She grabs it then uses a spell to lunge herself forward, landing on top of Morgana with Excalibur at Morgana’s throat.

Morgana looks shocked.

“Well...... I guess those books were right...... you’ll kill me with this sword and you’ll finally be able to return home to Lena..... do it Kara.” Morgana says.

Kara looks down at Morgana.

“No. I won’t kill you Morgana, even if it means I’d go home.” Kara says.

Morgana looks even more shocked by these words.

“I’m sorry Morgana. I’m sorry if you thought that my friendship with you was tied to you being a certain way. It’s my fault you believed that, because it wasn’t. I should have been a better friend to you. So I’m sorry.” Kara says.

Morgana looks confused by these words now.

“But you need to know. What you did to me was wrong. Morgana my heart isn’t yours. It never was. You took advantage of that, of who you look like. I understand it may hurt you. But there is no situation where we end up together. Even if I never see Lena again and die here, my heart will be hers. It’s not yours, it never was, and never will be.” Kara says.

Morgana gets tears in her eyes.

“With all that said Morgana this needs to end. It’s up to you how. You can decide to continue the way you are and become the Morgana from the stories, or you can choose your own path. You can repent for the mistakes you’ve made and crimes you’ve committed. You can ask for forgiveness from those you’ve wronged and forge a better path. Or you can continue down this same path. The choice is yours.” Kara says and then stands up.

Kara then begins to walk away from Morgana and out of her home.

“No! I will kill Arthur! I will be queen! I will make the world a better place!” Morgana yells.

“I hope you don’t. If you do I will stop you. I really hope you make a better choice.” Kara says as she leaves Morgana’s home.

* * *

The next day Kara is in Arthur’s room reading over some parchments that he has given her to read to get her thoughts on. There is a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kara calls out.

Gwen enters.

“Oh Gwen Arthur isn’t here...” Kara begins.

“I know. Arthur sent me to get you. He has some important business in the throne room he requires your aid urgently with.” Gwen explains.

Kara looks up at Gwen confused.

“What is the urgent business exactly?” Kara asks.

“You’ll have to come see.” Gwen replies and then leaves.

Kara then gets up and makes her way down to the throne room. She thinks that it’s probably going to be something of a magical nature that Arthur wants her advice with. Kara isn’t prepared nor does she expect the sight that she sees when she enters the throne room. Arthur is sitting on his throne as usual, which isn’t surprising. But in the centre of the room on her knees surrounded by guards is Morgana.

“What’s going on here?” Kara asks Arthur.

“Well..... it seems that Morgana has come to Camelot claiming she wants to repent for what she has done, and face the consequences of her actions.” Arthur explains.

Kara looks at Morgana. She can see that Morgana clearly has tears in her eyes. But Morgana refuses to look at Kara.

“Okay.... why do you need me?” Kara asks.

“Well you know my sister well. You told me how you saw her yesterday. I want to know what you think I should do with her.” Arthur says.

“I.... I can’t say that.... she was..... I mean.... we were....” Kara stumbles.

“I know..... but I can’t either..... she IS my sister and we grew up together.” Arthur says.

Kara sighs and then remains silent for a moment.

“Everything.... Morgana did came from fear..... fear of being persecuted for who she is. For how she was born. If you kill her it proves those thoughts right. That she was right to be scared. She doesn’t deserve to die either. She did some horrible things. To people in this city, this castle, to me, to you. But she should be allowed to make up for that. Although she may have tried, she never killed anyone.” Kara says.

Arthur sighs and gets up from his chair and walks closer to Morgana. He kneels down next to Morgana.

“Look at me Morgana, please.” Arthur says calmly.

Morgana raises her head and looks at Arthur, her eyes full of tears. 

“You are my sister. You have tried to kill me...... but I’m choosing to forgive you.” Arthur says, quietly.

Arthur then stands up.

“While Morgana’s actions may have been driven by my fathers hatred for magic, Morgana still must accept the consequences. That said..... she is my sister..... I believe in second chances.... So Morgana if you really want to repent you will renounce here publicly today any claim you have to the throne, even with my death.” Arthur says.

Morgana is silent for a moment.

“I.... I renounce any claim I have to the throne. For now and entirety.” Morgana says.

“Okay. For now on you will serve Camelot and it’s people with your magic. You will be kept under strict watch. I will appoint Kara as your main keeper. But you will live in this city and help the people you wronged while also assisting the crown for any magical needs. Do you accept these terms?” Arthur says.

“I do.” Morgana says.

“Very well.” Arthur says and nods to his guards. They back away from Morgana.

Kara then decides to approach Morgana. She holds out a hand for Morgana to take. Morgana looks up at Kara and takes her hand. Kara pulls her up.

“I’m so proud of you. I promise I’m going to be here for you through all this.” Kara smiles, quietly.

“Really?” Morgana asks, surprised.

“Yes, of course I will.” Kara smiles.

* * *

One week later Kara and Morgana are on a stroll outside of the city. Over the last week Morgana has done nothing but work tirelessly to use her magic to help people of a Camelot. She has even taken all the abuse that is thrown at her, all while being kept under a watchful eye by the guards and sometimes Kara.

Kara has decided to give Morgana a break and walk with her outside of the city. Arthur is pleased with Morgana’s progress and has given permission for the walk. The two women are walking side by side just talking, causally laughing as they joke with one another.

“I’m so glad that this is the outcome Morgana. I dread to thing what I’d have had to do if it wasn’t.” Kara smiles.

Morgana smiles back.

“Yes. I’m happy too.” Morgana replies.

The two continue walking until they reach a wide open grass plain. No one is around. Suddenly a loud noise is heard from the sky and then the great dragon lands in front of the two women.

“Congratulations young warlock. You have learnt your lesson. You can now return home, if you wish.” The dragon says.

“Wha.... what really? But..... I don’t even know what lesson I learnt??? There are quiet a few I could pick from...” Kara says.

“That’s for you to decide. Now are you prepared to return home?” The dragon asks.

“What... what about Morgana? Can I bring her with me?” Kara asks.

“No.... I’m afraid not.... Morgana must remain in this reality.” The dragon says.

Morgana can see that Kara is struggling with this.

“Go Kara.” Morgana says.

“What?” Kara asks, surprised.

“You should go home Kara. Go see your family. Go be with Lena. I saw how much you cared for her when you were with me. You deserve the chance to show her your love for her.” Morgana smiles.

“But what about you?” Kara asks, tears begin to appear in her eyes.

“I’ll be okay Kara. You’ve helped me so much. You’ve made me a better person. I won’t ever forget you.” Morgana says as she too begins to cry aswell.

Kara brings Morgana in for a hug. The two both hug each other tightly.

“Morgana I need you to know....... it may not be in the way that you want but..... I lo......” Kara begins.

“Please don’t..... I can’t bear to here that.” Morgana says as she continues to cry.

Kara pulls back from the hug and looks Morgana in the eyes.

“But I want you to hear it. I love you. I want you to know that you deserve love and you can be loved. I want you to remember that okay?” Kara says.

Morgana cries again.

“Okay.” Morgana nods.

Kara pulls Morgana in for another hug. The two hug for several more minutes both crying.

“Okay...... I need to go now....” Kara says.

“Okay..... goodbye Kara.” Morgana says with tears in her eyes still.

“Goodbye my sweet Morgana.” Kara says as she places a kiss on Morgana’s cheek.

Kara then turns to the dragon.

“Okay send me home.” Kara says.

There is then a flash of white light.

Kara suddenly gets up from laying down on her sofa in her loft. She feels confused and disorientated. She quickly looks at her phone to check the date. It’s the same date as when this all began, no time has passed at all. Kara begins to wonder if it was all a weird dream. But she has this feeling that deep down it wasn’t. She knows it was real. More importantly she knows that she has to now go and see Lena. She knows exactly what she has to say to her.

Kara changes into her Supergirl suit and flies out of her apartment.

* * *

After the flash of light the dragon flies away.

“Kara? What happened? Did it not work?” Morgana asks, still seeing Kara standing before her.

Kara turns around and has a smile on her face.

“It did. I’m not that Kara..... I’m the Kara who existed here before she was transported to this reality.... she sort of just was....... using my body.... and had control of it.....” Kara explains.

“Oh...” Morgana says, sounding disappointed.

“But I saw everything she saw. I felt everything she felt. I think the same way she does. I’m everything the same as that Kara. I just don’t have a life outside of this world.” Kara says.

“Oh then..... I’m sorry..... you probably don’t want me to be here..... I’ll go back to Camelot....” Morgana says as she turns around.

Kara grabs Morgana’s arm, pulling her back around.

“Morgana. I felt everything that Kara did. I felt how she felt for you, and how I feel for you. Morgana I love you. Will you be mine? You don’t have to worry. I don’t have a Lena to go back to. Nor do I want to. I just want you.” Kara says.

Morgana looks shocked and has tears in her eyes again.

“Really?” Morgana asks, shocked.

“Yes really.” Kara smiles.

Morgana then jumps on Kara and brings their lips smashing together. Kara kisses Morgana back.

“I love you Morgana, my love.” Kara says.

“I love you too my love. I can’t believe this is happening.” Morgana smiles as she continues to kiss Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a final chapter where Kara talks to Lena which will be out in a few hours (from originally posting this).


	14. Lesson Learnt

Kara flies to Lena's apartment. She knows now exactly what she has to say to Lena. It has all become so clear thanks to her adventures in Camelot. She has to confess her love to Lena. But first she has to say something else, something important. Something that she should have made Lena aware of as soon as this all happened. Something she has failed to make clear to Lena, perhaps through the whole friendship.

Kara lands on Lena's balcony. Lena is making tea. She looks up and notices Kara and begins walking over.

"Let me guess. You are here to tell me that once again, I should forgive you. Or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother?" Lena says.

"Not this time. I recognise I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past. And I can't change it. Forgive me or not, that's your choice. Just like it's your choice to work with Lex. I'm done blaming myself for your bad decisions." Kara says in the all Supergirl courage she can muster. She knows Lena has to hear this before the next part.

"Then why are you here?" Lena asks.

"I'm here to tell you two things. Two truths. One of which I should have made clear to you a long time ago, Supergirl secret revealed or not. The other ....... I have only realised recently." Kara says.

"Then go on..... get this over with....." Lena says as she folds her arms, unamused.

"I should have made clear to you that my friendship with you, on my part, it isn't conditional on anything. It's unconditional. I once made you a promise on your couch in your office. I promised you that I will always be your friend, and that I will always protect you. I intend to keep both of those promises for the rest of my life. Even though I have failed to protect you from the hurt of betrayal, of my betrayal, but I will strive to do better. But..... the thing is Lena...... one thing I know for certain....... one thing I can say without a shadow of a doubt...... is that I will always be your friend. You can hate me, yell at me, keeping calling me Supergirl all you want, none of that will dissuade me from being your friend, even if you don't consider me one. You are still my best friend, even if you now consider me nothing more than someone you used to know. That friendship has no strings attached at all. I'm not expecting you to act, or be, a certain way. But that doesn't mean your actions don't have consequences. I will be your friend no matter what. Even if that means I have to stop whatever you and Lex are planning. Even if it means I have to fight you. Even if it means I have to put you in prison....... At the end of it all...... I will still be there for you...... as your friend...... even if it means weekly visits to the prison you are held...... I hope it doesn't come to that...... In fact I'd hate if it comes to that....... But that is my truth. My friendship for you is totally and completely unconditional." Kara says.

Lena is silent for a moment as she takes in everything that Kara has just said. There is no clear emotional response on her face.

"What is your other truth?" Lena asks, still in an unemotional tone of voice.

"My other truth....... my other truth is just as important..... maybe more important...... I've been on a crazy adventure recently..... you wouldn't even believe me...... But during that adventure I thought of you constantly..... and it made me realise something that I should have realised so much sooner. It fell on me like a tonne of bricks, as humans would say...... Lena....... I love you...... And no..... not just as a friend..... I love you more than that...... So much more than that...... I love everything about you. I don't know when exactly it happened..... maybe from the very beginning...... But it's true.... You Lena Luthor own my heart..... it belongs to no one else. It is yours to do with as you wish.... You can stomp on it..... break it in half or do whatever you like with it if you want..... It will still be yours. It will always be yours..... and maybe it always has been." Kara says.

Lena is once again silent and she looks to the ground confused.

"So whatever happens..... you should remember those two things. I'm always gonna be your friend, and I love you. Even if that means that I have to fight you, and stop whatever you and Lex are planning. Both of those truths will always be true." Kara says and then flies away from Lena's balcony.

* * *

Later Kara is celebrating with J'onn and Alex in her apartment. She is telling them both about the weird adventure she has been on in Camelot. When she first saw Alex she hugged her so tight. As after all for Kara it has seemed like a year since she last saw Alex. Even though for Alex it has seemed less than a day.

Alex and J'onn listen with interest at Kara's tale, making comments and laughing at various parts. After Kara finishes they ask her many questions all while they continue to eat the many pizzas which J'onn has brought over. Of course with a side of potstickers.

"You know I realised that Supergirl began with the two of you. I wouldn't be the hero I am today without either of you." Kara says with a smile.

"Awww we getting sappy now." Alex says as she brings her sister in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of the woman and the hero that you have become. Both of you." J'onn says as he joins the hug.

  
"Now pappy bear is getting sappy." Kara giggles with a smile.

The three are broken from the hug with a slight knock at the door. The all look over at the door wondering who it could be. Kara uses her x-ray vision to see who it is. She is shocked to say the least.

"Lena...." Kara says quietly, surprised.

Alex and J'onn both look at each other, giving each other a knowing look.

Kara gets up from the couch and walks over to the door, and slowly opens it. As she opens it she sees Lena standing their, teary eyed.

"Kara...." Lena says with tears.

Kara's heart hurts seeing Lena upset, so she pulls her in for a hug. Lena hugs back tightly as Kara guides them into the apartment.

Alex and J'onn get up and begin to leave.

"We'll give you two some space." Alex smiles.

Alex and J'onn then leave.

Kara and Lena continue to hug for a while, as Lena silently cries into Kara's shoulder.

"I've got you Lena." Kara says, soothingly.

Eventually the two both begin to pull back from the hug.

"Lena I...." Kara begins.

Kara is interrupted by Lena smashing her lips onto Kara's. Kara is stunned for a moment, but she quickly realises and kisses Lena back, deeply. The kiss is incredible, amazing, fantastic, mind blowing. It truly is the best kiss that Kara has ever had. Kara was worried that maybe if in the unlikely scenario that Lena ever did kiss her that the kiss wouldn't be special, because it would seem just like all the kisses she had with Morgana, even if she didn't really want them. But Kara couldn't have been more wrong. The kiss with Lena is totally and completely different. While both of the kisses were good, this one is just special. This kiss has so much love poured into it. Something that Kara could never pour into her kiss with Morgana, even when she had the spells cast on her. Maybe magic couldn't alter love after all.

"I love you." Lena says as she breaks away from the kiss, still crying.

Kara now begins to cry hearing these words.

"That's why it hurt me so much. It hurt me because I love you. No one could hurt me like you can Kara. You say I have your heart. Well you've had mine since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Lena explains.

"I'm so sorry Lena. I never meant to hurt you. I know I did and I can't change it. But I'm still sorry. All I can promise is if you are willing to give me another chance..... I will try my best to never hurt you again." Kara says.

"Okay.." Lena nods and then takes Kara in for another kiss.

The two of them continue to kiss for a while. Eventually the both break away, both feeling breathless. Kara more so emotionally rather than physically, she is Kryptonian after all.

"So.... what.... what do you want us to be Lena...... I'll take whatever you offer.... Even if it's just your friendship.."Kara says.

Lena lets out a light laugh.

"Kara I don't kiss my friends. I want to be with you Kara. I love you, and I want to be your partner both in whatever you do and in life.... if that's okay?" Lena says.

  
"Yes.... it's more than okay.... it's everything that I could have ever wanted." Kara smiles and kisses Lena once more. 

The two continue to kiss again for a while before they break apart once more. They are both in each others arms and just smile widely at one another.

  
"You're so beautiful Lena. Can we.... uhmmm...." Kara begins.

"Can we what, darling?" Lena smiles.

"Can we.... go to the uhhh... bed..... room...." Kara asks, hesitantly.

"Oh you want to go to sleep?" Lena asks, mischeviously.

"Lenaaaaaaaaa." Kara groans in frustration.

"Are you asking to take me to bed, darling?" Lena asks with a smile.

"Yes..... if you want to....." Kara says, still nervous.

  
"Yes. I would like nothing more." Lena smiles.

Kara then takes Lena's hand and leads her to the bedroom. The two women have a wonderful night. They both experience new levels of intimacy and pleasure which they haven't felt before, or even come close to. They are just totally in sync with each other. Both of their hearts are aligned. They both love each other. They both are going to face the future together. No matter what life throws at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that may be confused by the lesson Kara learnt. I was going for the fact that Kara (in the show) hasn't made it clear to Lena that their friendship doesn't have any strings attached. Even after confession she was Supergirl to Lena and then everything blew up between the two Kara didn't make it clear at all that she's not just been her friend to try and stop her from becoming an evil Luthor. Kara never gave Lena the talk where she told her her friendship was Lena's wholeheartedly. Kara learns this in the story when Morgana thinks that Kara's friendship is conditional on her not being evil, or at the very least conditional on her being the way that Kara tries to push her to be.
> 
> Anyway this story was fun. I enjoyed writing this one. I hope those who read it (as this is one of my lowest viewed stories) actually enjoyed it.


End file.
